I'm Not Going to Crush You
by Pyewacket75
Summary: House and Cameron finally admit they like each other. Where do they go from here? M rating for eventual smut and mention of rape in later chapters.
1. We like eachother

**Chapter One**

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my perverted imagination. Characters belong to David Shore and FOX.  
**_

"I'm not gonna crush you."

Those simple words, and the way Greg House spoke them, rendered Allison Cameron speechless. The look on his face told her that it was very difficult for him to say, and that made a warm, fuzzy feeling course through her veins. She found herself smiling as she watched him limp away.

The rest of Cameron's day was spent thinking about that look. It haunted her every time House was in the room and she found herself sneaking glances when she thought he wasn't looking. But he was.

_Silly girl_, he thought to himself, trying to keep a straight face. _You should know by now that I'm always watching._

_

* * *

_Five-thirty came and she was tossing things into her bag, getting ready to leave. Foreman and Chase had just left, and House was in his office. When she glanced over at him, their eyes met and she froze.

_God those eyes!_ They were so blue and so hypnotic she found it impossible to look away, even for a second. That was the intensity of Greg House.

He grabbed his knapsack and cane, and walked through the glass door. "We have a problem here," he said quietly, not looking at her but staring at the floor.

She swallowed. "What's that?"

"We..like eachother." He lifted his gaze from the floor and met hers, waiting for some kind of response or reaction.

Cameron's heart was beating so loud in her ears that she was sure House must've heard it as well.

"You just figured that out?"

"I always suspected."

"And now that you know?"

House took a few steps closer, but not too close as to invade her personal space. "We should talk..I guess," he sighed, running his fingers through his brown hair. "My place at 7?"

Cameron smiled and nodded. "I'll see you at 7. I'll bring the beer." And with that, she turned and headed out of the conference room. House stood watching her, appreciative of the view and found himself looking forward to the evening.

***

Cameron stood in front of her closet at a complete loss as to what to wear. _This is a date! A real date. With Greg House_. Her heartbeat quickened and she placed her hand on her chest, somehow thinking that would stop it from pounding so hard. She skimmed her wardrobe and settled on a soft red sweater and a pair of slimming black jeans. Next came the choice of under clothes and she opened her lingerie drawer. Everything seemed to jump out at her and she felt overwhelmed for just a minute.

_Oh relax! It's not like he's going to get that far_, she smiled to herself as she selected a simple red bra and matching underwear. Somehow Greg House didn't strike her as the kind of guy who put out on the first date. But then again…

_Oh my God! _She suddenly realized_. This isn't the first date! It's the second! _She always considered the Monster Truck non-date as a first date in her mind.

_God, Allison, pull yourself together!_ She demanded of herself as she glanced at the clock on her nightstand which read 6:15 and ran into the bathroom for a quick shower.

_***_

House walked through the door, dropped his knapsack next to the couch and limped down the hall to his bedroom to change. He opened his drawer full of T-shirts and picked one. Then a pair of jeans. Then he went to the closet to decide on a button-down shirt. As he skimmed the selection, his thoughts went to Cameron, wondering what she was doing. He reached for a light blue shirt and smiled to himself.

_I must be going soft. Why am I getting so psyched about this? It's just a first date. It's not like she's gonna put out or.._

Then it hit him. _This is the second date._ He always secretly considered the Monster Truck rally to be a first date, but he'd never admit that to anyone else. He wasn't sure about Cameron but he figured she'd be of the same assumption that this was indeed a second date. Do girls even put out on the second date these days? He moved to the bathroom and started the water for a shower before carefully stepping in. He lowered his head and let the hot water cascade over his head and closed his eyes. Images of Cameron flashed through his mind and he caught himself smiling. His cock twitched at the thought as well and he chuckled. "Down boy. It's too early to be that excited."

But House was excited. More than he'd ever admit.

**A/N: Whaddya think? Should I keep going? I'm not sure how long this will be. The feedback I get will determine how far this goes or if I should just quit while I'm ahead ;) This is my first attempt at PUBLISHED fiction so please...be gentle :)**


	2. Play Misty For Me

**A/N: WOW! Due to the awesome reviews I received last night, how could I NOT continue?? **

**  
****Chapter Two**

_Disclaimer: House still belongs to David Shore. (D'oh!)_

Cameron's heart was still beating loudly in her ears as she pulled into a parking space just outside House's building. Hesitating for only a second, she grabbed the six-pack she brought and made her way to the front entrance. Letting herself in the main door, she stopped when she heard piano playing and a smile spread across her face. She knocked on the door and waited until she heard his voice.

"It's unlocked."

Tentatively she opened the door and quietly entered the apartment so as not to interrupt him. "Play 'Misty' for me?" She said with a slight grin, wondering if he'd catch onto the reference.

House glanced over but stopped playing when he saw her. He couldn't stop himself from staring.

She was, in his opinion, a vision of perfection. Her hair was parted down the middle and pulled back with a clasp and her sweater and jeans hugged the curves of her body, leaving little to his imagination.

"I thought that movie was a little before your time," he smirked, but began to play the song anyway. "I don't know the words," he smirked apologetically as he continued playing the notes. "But I'm not surprised you like this song. It's definitely a chick song."

Cameron blushed and looked away. He had her so pegged it was sometimes scary. She was about to say something else when a knock came at the door, causing her to jump a little.

House snickered as he got up. "Relax. It's just dinner."

She wasn't sure if he was telling her to relax because this date was _just_ dinner, or the fact he knew she was a little too tense. He paid the boy at the door and let it slam shut before holding up the bag of food. "Chinese okay?"

"Perfect. I'm starving."

Cameron watched House intently as he tore into the paper bag and began removing items, setting them on the coffee table. She then busied herself by going to the kitchen and searching his cupboards for plates and cutlery. She jumped when she turned around and he was standing right behind her, an amused look on his face. "Cutlery is for sissies." He took the forks and knives out of her hand, his fingers just barely brushing hers and a slight flicker of electricity could be felt between the two of them.

Cameron had to fight to find her voice. "I'm..um..not very good with chopsticks." She followed him back into the living room and sat down at the other end of the couch. He let out a frustrated sigh and patted the spot next to him.

"I can't show you the proper way to eat with chopsticks if you're all the way over there. Scoot over."

Cameron reluctantly moved closer and picked up the pair of chopsticks in her right hand. House placed his hands over hers and positioned her fingers so they held the sticks in the right way. His hands were warm and dry and it made her pulse quicken just a little. She glanced up at him, he looked at her and their eyes locked. The sexual tension was so thick one could cut it with a knife. House was still staring into her eyes, then moved his gaze down to her lips, wondering if they were as soft as they looked. The buzzing of his phone on the table broke them out of their trance and Cameron cleared her throat.

"Are you..going to answer that?" She asked quietly, her voice shaking a little.

House reluctantly let go of her hand and glanced at the phone, clearly not having any intention of answering whoever it was. "It's just Wilson."

Then he watched with interest as Cameron attempted to pick up an egg roll. Her hand was still shaking and she dropped it on the floor. "Damnit!"

Of course, House was laughing, which just infuriated her and she gave him a hard shove.

"Hey! Cripple abuse!"

_He probably likes it_, Cameron thought to herself as she picked up the egg roll from the floor, gently blew on it and shoved it in her mouth. Once she swallowed it, she looked pleased with herself. "Five second rule. That egg roll is still good."

"A woman after my own heart," he smirked as he watched her fiddle with the chopsticks once again. He pretended he wasn't watching as she attempted to pick up a piece of sweet and sour pork and just barely managed to get it into her mouth without dropping it after two failed attempts.

"Finally!" he groaned before earning another playful shove. He recovered quickly and glared at her. "Hey!"

She simply laughed out loud and shook her head. "Oh please! You know you like it."

House looked at her with a wide-eyed expression, and then turned his attention back to his dinner, still watching her out of the corner of his eye. When they were done, he excused himself and she took that time to clear away the plates and get them another beer. House returned some minutes later and searched his music collection for something. He chose some soft jazz and joined Cameron on the couch, sitting closer than before.

"I hope you like Oscar Peterson," he sighed, putting his feet up on the coffee table and popping open his beer.

"He's alright," Cameron shrugged, to which House glared at her.

"Just alright? He's a legend!"

"He doesn't play piano as good as you," she grinned back before clinking her bottle against his and taking a healthy swig.

"I'm flattered that you think so," he chuckled as he took a sip.

They sat in silence for awhile, close together, listening to the soft music and just enjoying the evening for what it was.

_Well this is awkward_, he thought to himself as he glanced over at Cameron. She had moved closer but not close enough for his liking. He took the liberty of stretching his arm across the back of the couch, his fingers gently grazing her shoulder. She closed her eyes and snuggled a little closer to him, as if it was the most natural thing, and rested her head against the crook of his shoulder with a soft sigh.

House was overwhelmed. He lowered his arm around her shoulders and she looked up into his eyes. His blue eyes locked with her blue-green ones and for a moment, it was as if time had stopped.

"Why do you like me?" He finally asked her.

Cameron blinked twice, not expecting that. "Why do you like me?"

He smirked and playfully nudged her. "Don't deflect. That's my department."

"This is a difficult topic.." she pointed out.

"Which we need to talk about if..things are going to change between us."

"They already have. Ever since the Monster Truck rally, things have changed course."

House looked down at the floor, pretending to be mesmerized by something. "I'll hurt you one of these days. I can't help it. Something will happen and I'll push you away. I push everyone away eventually."

"I'm not going anywhere," she said softly. Her hand reached up and gently stroked his stubbled cheek, causing him to glance back at her.

"Maybe you should."

"I don't want to."

House sighed and shook his head, blowing air out of his cheeks. "What am I going to do with you, Dr. Cameron?"

She looked up at him and grinned. "Whatever you want, Dr. House. But just so you know, I don't put out on the second date."

He arched an eyebrow. _She had been thinking about it as well!_ His interested was piqued. "Is that so? What about the third?"

"Will there be a third date?"

"Stop answering my questions with a question," he warned, but there was a playful grin on his face. "Is that what you want?"

Cameron suddenly looked shy. "I..wouldn't mind. What about you?"

House shrugged. "I'm not good at relationships, and I don't do romantic gestures. I certainly don't share feelings. So if that's what you're really after, leave now before you get hurt."

"I don't care about any of those things."

He just scoffed at that and rolled his eyes. "What _do_ you want from me then?"

"I just want..to be with you. You give off this tough, wise guy act but deep down I know there's more to you. You do care about people. Even if you refuse to believe it yourself. And yes, you've been hurt before, well so have I. I know what it feels like to be alone. Maybe we could..be alone…together."

House got up off the couch and paced the room, leaning heavily on his cane for support. "I like being alone. Don't you get that? If you're smart, which I know you are, you'll leave now. Spare yourself the broken heart which you'll surely get if you stay with me."

Cameron got up as well, and stood in front of him, stopping his movements. She took both his hands in her small ones and looked up at him, her eyes glistening. "Let me deal with that."

It was impossible for him not to feel a twinge of guilt. In the back of his fogged brain he knew he was in danger of getting emotionally attached to her. But he didn't much care. As he lowered his head, he was just going to place a soft kiss on her forehead, but she looked up at the right moment and his lips ended up right where she intended them to.

House stepped back in surprise for a second, but then he relaxed and gave her a proper kiss. It was then he realized she was kissing him back and doing an excellent job of it.

Cameron's hands left his and slid up his chest to link around his neck, and he let go of his cane to pull her closer, ignoring the loud clatter as it fell to the floor.

Her lips were indeed as soft as they looked and he forced her mouth open under his. They explored and tasted eachother. Their tongues battled for dominance but eventually they both gave in and just enjoyed the feel of eachother's lips.

Cameron's fingers caressed the back of his neck, eliciting a low growl from House and he backed her up against the couch, causing her to fall onto it. He moved next to her, their lips not parting even for a second. It was the most amazing first kiss she'd ever experienced and she didn't want it to end. However, the need to come up for air was too great and House was the one to pull away first, resting his forehead against hers. The buzzing on the side table eventually caught his attention and he glanced at his phone briefly. "Doesn't that guy ever give up?" he grumbled, still a little breathless.

They looked at eachother, neither of them saying a word before House kissed her again. It was slow and gentle at first, but quickly heated up. Cameron almost giggled in spite of herself. She felt like a teenager all over again. Making out in the basement with her parents just upstairs. At any moment they could come down and catch them.

And then it dawned on her. They weren't horny teenagers, although they were certainly acting like it, she wasn't at home and her parents weren't upstairs. In fact, there was nobody to stop them from going further. Or so they thought.

The sound of a brisk tapping on the door and then a jingling of keys in the lock brought them out of their embrace in a flash. Cameron had never seen House move so fast and it made her giggle as the door opened and Wilson stood there, looking between the two of them. A puzzled, yet amused expression on his face.

A/N: Yes, so you know, I like to end chapters with some kind of a cliffhanger ;) Reviews are MUCH appreciated and motivate me to write more.


	3. Stormy Weather

_**A/N: Glad you guys are liking it so far! Here's some more!**_

Disclaimer: I Don't own House or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Cameron tried not to look like the cat that ate the canary but she couldn't keep the grin off her face no matter how hard she tried. House, on the other hand, looked like he always did; nonchalant and annoyed.

"I should go," she said quietly as she reached for her jacket that was hanging by the door.

"Please," Wilson said, holding his hands up, "don't leave on my account."

"It's late." She looked at House, and he glanced at her. "I'll see you in the morning."

With a slight nod, she smiled at him, then at Wilson, wished them both goodnight and left.

Wilson took in his surroundings and couldn't help but chuckle. "What was that?"

"What?" House snapped, still standing in the middle of the room, leaning heavily on his cane once again.

"Soft lighting, Oscar Peterson, two beers on the coffee table. The only thing missing is a romantic roaring fire."

"I don't do romantic," he sneered as he made his way to the kitchen. "Beer?"

"Absolutely."

"Heads up!" House shouted as he tossed Wilson a beer from across the room.

"So what was it?"

The two men sat down on the couch, their feet simultaneously resting on the coffee table.

House shrugged. "It was just dinner."

"Uh-huh," Wilson chuckled and pointed his finger at his friend. "You _like_ her. You _really_ like her. You wouldn't have gone through all this trouble."

"It was no trouble. I ordered dinner, and she came with beer."

"Did you _invite_ her?"

House nodded and rested his chin on the handle of his cane, staring into space.

"This is a good thing, House. And judging from the scene I almost walked in on.."

"That was nothing."

"Hmm..didn't look like nothing. If I hadn't walked in when I did..."

"Speaking of which, why did you?"

"When you didn't answer your phone…"

"What? You thought I was lying passed out on the floor in a drug-induced stupor?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Wilson pointed out.

House sighed and took an extra long swig from the beer bottle. "Well next time do me a favor and don't bother."

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes. "So what happens tomorrow?" Wilson asked him.

"Same old same old. She disagrees with me, I insult her and we call it a day."

***

"Good morning, children," House said happily as he dropped off his things in his office and strode into the conference room at his usual time. Cameron got up, poured him some coffee into his red mug and handed it to him without a word. He took the cup from her and nodded his thanks. They were still looking at eachother, oblivious to Foreman and Chase watching them with interest.

"You're in a good mood," Chase observed.

"Had a hot date last night," he grinned, twirling his cane expertly. "Chicks dig the hard wood." Cameron rolled her eyes, Chase looked amused and Foreman went back to reading his journal.

"Since we don't have a case," House said as he tossed his ID badge to Chase, "go be me in the clinic for a couple of hours."

"Not just yet!" Cuddy called out as she made her appearance. House groaned as she held out the navy blue folder. "You have a patient."

"And a good morning to you too, Cuddles. Why, I'm just great, thanks for asking."

Cuddy looked at him strangely, and then at Cameron. "What's with him?"

"Hot date last night," Chase volunteered, earning a glare from House.

Cuddy looked amused as she slapped the folder into his hands.

"Get it done, House."

"That's what she said, ahaha," House replied with a chuckle and an over-exaggerated wink.

Foreman snickered and Cameron rolled her eyes once more. Cuddy just ignored him.

"I think you might like this one. Swollen tongue, hair loss, rapid weight gain, loss of appetite.."

"Borrrringggg.."

"She's three months old and her liver is the size of a melon."

"Not boring," he said, opening the file. Then he glanced at Cuddy. "May I start the differential, oh evil one?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes and walked out while House admired the rear view as she disappeared down the hall.

"Differential people! Let's go."

While Foreman and Chase argued over the case, House made it a point to purposely ignore Cameron and shot down every idea she came up with. And as usual, Chase came to her defense.

After he sent them off to run the standard tests, Cameron stayed behind. She was mad.

"Was that really necessary to shoot me down like that?" She demanded as she stood in the doorway of his office.

"TSH, T3 and T4 are necessary tests for the present symptoms. Duh. Now go make yourself useful and get a decent history."

"She's a baby!"

"And your point is? Go talk to the rug-rat's mother."

"You're so sure it's thyroid-related?"

House shrugged. "We need to start somewhere." He sat back in his chair and took out his ipod, placing the buds in his ears.

When Cameron didn't move, he glanced at her. "When I put my earbuds in, that's your cue to leave."

"Why are you..being like this?"

House laughed. "If I gave you the impression that I was going to treat you differently after our little round of tonsil hockey then I apologize. You're even more naive than I thought."

Cameron went over and yanked the buds out of his ears. "Hey!" he growled.

"You're a self-righteous ass!" she snapped before turning and leaving his office in a huff.

House watched her go and chastised himself. Then he got up and went out the back door to visit Wilson.

***

"I screwed up," House said as he flopped down heavily on Wilson's couch and rubbed his thigh.

Wilson looked up from his file. "What? Already? You've only been at work for fifteen minutes!"

"You're surprised?"

"A little. What happened?"

"It happened like I said it would. I patronized her, she got mad at me. We didn't have anything to eat but..so far this day is off to a great start," he said with a wicked grin.

Wilson pointed to the door. "Go talk to her, House. Stop being such an ass for once and apologize."

"I'm not going to treat her any different just because she let me stick my tongue down her throat."

"No but you could at least show her the same kind of respect you'd show.."

House stood up. "What, Wilson? My girlfriend?"

Wilson smiled. "Your words, House, not mine."

* * *

House found her in the lab working on the blood samples they'd drawn earlier that day. She'd been avoiding him all afternoon and he couldn't help feeling somewhat curious about that.

"Unclench," he said quietly as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"I'm busy, House," Cameron snapped, not looking up from her microscope.

He came up close behind her and she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck and his body heat warmed her instantly. When she closed her eyes she thought back to the night before. The way his hands slid up and down her back. The way his lips softly brushed against her own and the way his hair felt between her fingers as she massaged the back of his neck. A shiver went through her and she felt a heat building in the pit of her stomach that she hadn't felt in quite some time. Greg House was turning her on. And he had barely even touched her!

"Cold?" he inquired as he moved to stand next to her, leaning against the table.

"I'm fine."

"That's not what your nipples say."

Cameron folded her arms across her chest and glared back at him.

He looked down at the floor and shook his head. "I told you I'd screw things up," he said softly.

"You were just trying to protect yourself. You're scared. I get it."

"It's not that. You don't need an old, crippled misanthropic son of a bitch like me. You deserve better than that. I'll just let you down, time and time again."

Cameron was stunned. _Greg House opening up to her? When the hell did that start?_

"Did you..enjoy yourself last night?" she inquired, hoping like crazy his answer would be in the affirmative.

Just then, the lights flickered above and they both looked up. "There's a storm in them thar hills," House grinned, hoping that would get him out of answering her question.

It didn't.

"Did you have a good time last night, yes or no? It's a simple question, House. Any idiot can answer that, even you."

House widened his eyes at her. Again she managed to render him speechless. He couldn't even think of a witty retort so he simply nodded.

That made Cameron smile, for the first time all day and House was relieved. "I was just upset that you ignored me. After last night I thought..I hoped that…"

"What?"

"I don't know. Something. Anything. I guess I was just hoping for some clue that I wasn't the only one who had a good time last night."

"You weren't," House said softly as the lights flickered again. He checked his watch. "Almost quittin' time. I think I might sneak out early. Wouldn't want to be stuck here if the power does go out."

"Being stuck with you when the lights go out would be the highlight of my day," Cameron said softly to herself as House walked away. A wicked smile spread across his face as he slid the door shut behind him. He'd heard everything.

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter was kinda short. I think there may be some smut in the next one. I guess it will depend on you guys. Do you want smut?? Huh? Do ya? Reviews are what make me want to give you the goods. Thanks!  
**_


	4. Blackened

_**A/N: Thanks to all of you who've added this story to your alerts/favorites! I'm getting misty over here ;)**_

Disclaimer: Still don't own House. If I did, he'd be with ME.

**Chapter 4**

Three days later…

There was another storm in the forecast. It hadn't started to rain yet but it had gotten quite humid and the air was thick with electricity. It was only a matter of time before the storm would reach the Princeton area. Cameron sat on the couch with her legs tucked under her as she tried to concentrate on the book she was reading but it was no use. Her thoughts kept drifting back to House or their patient with the enlarged liver.

There was a new symptom. Measles. They had to quarantine her and put her in a private room away from everyone else.

Cameron gave her head a shake and got up to put some music on. The radio was tuned to an easy listening station and when she was back on the couch, 'Misty' began to play and she laughed out loud as Johnny Mathis' voice filled the room.

_Look at me, I'm as helpless as a kitten up a tree;  
And I feel like I'm clingin to a cloud,  
I can't understand  
I get misty, just holding your hand.  
Walk my way,  
And a thousand violins begin to play,  
Or it might be the sound of your hello,  
That music I hear,  
I get misty, the moment you're near.  
Cant you see that you're leading me on?  
And its just what I want you to do,  
Don't you notice how hopelessly I'm lost  
That's why I'm following you.  
On my own,  
When I wander through this wonderland alone,  
Never knowing my right foot from my left  
My hat from my glove  
I'm too misty, and too much in love.  
Too misty,  
And too much  
In love....._

She realized she'd never really listened to the words before and it struck her how that song seemed to fit in with her current situation. She was in love with House. She always suspected it, but since their kiss the other night it was confirmed. She stretched out on the couch and stared up at the ceiling as the next song played but it was just as heart-wrenching as the last.

_If you're going to be depressed, you may as well be drunk too_, she thought to herself as she got up to grab a bottle of wine from the rack in the kitchen and opened it. _Besides, it's Friday night. It's not as if you have to go to work tomorrow_. A flash of light outside and a loud crack of thunder startled her. Then she heard the rain. Glancing out the window she saw it coming down in heavy waves. Huge droplets hitting the ground creating instant puddles.

She returned to the couch and sipped her wine, letting her thoughts return to House once again. _Was it really possible to be addicted to someone so much that they consumed your thoughts 24/7?_ The way he looked, moved, spoke in that deep voice, the slight lisp and the whiskers on his face which were much softer than they looked. Sure, he'd built a wall around himself but that was simply to protect himself from getting hurt again. Cameron knew about Stacy and the infarction. It made her shake her head in disgust. How could Stacy betray his trust like that? It was completely uncalled for and unnecessary. Sure, Cameron would've done whatever she could to save his life but she never would've gone that far.

The sound of wood knocking against wood broke her out of her reverie and she stared at the door. She wasn't expecting anyone. Tentatively she got up and looked out of the peephole. It was House.

_Relax, Allison. Find out what he wants and send him on his way._ She flicked the deadbolt and opened the door a little.

"I saw the light on," he simply said.

"It's night time, House," she pointed out.

House looked down and fiddled with the handle on his cane. "I just got a call from Chase. The patient's TSH levels were through the roof. We put her on Synthroid."

Cameron nodded. "Good."

House chuckled. "Chase and Foreman wanted to cut her open to find out what was going on with the liver."

She shook her head. "If the thyroid is malfunctioning, once it's back to normal levels, everything else should go back to normal."

"In theory. We don't even know if she has a thyroid."

She stepped aside and let him in, closing the door behind him. It was then she realized he was soaking wet. His hair was drenched and water was running down his face causing his whiskers to glisten in the light of the room. It was probably the most erotic thing she'd ever seen. "What the hell, House? Did you walk here?"

"There wasn't parking close by. Have you seen the rain out there? This is from walking half a block."

"Take off your coat. I'll get you a towel."

"So demanding. I like it," House smirked, but he did as she asked and sat down on the couch. Cameron returned with a fluffy towel and another wine glass.

He nodded his thanks and dried his hair with the towel, basking in the fragrant smell of fresh linen and something that was uniquely Cameron. He kept the towel around his neck as she poured him a glass of wine.

"How does someone have high TSH levels without anyone catching it?" She asked him.

House shrugged. "She was running off whatever she got from her mother until her well ran dry. Chase and Foreman both palpated her throat. They couldn't find it. I'm actually surprised she lasted this long if that's the case. Either way, the Synthroid should work. She'll have to be on it for the rest of her life but it's better than being dead."

His lips were moving but Cameron didn't hear a word he said. She could only imagine the feel of his lips against hers. Those soft, yet skilled lips that made her pulse quicken just by thinking about them. Then she saw a hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Cameron," he chuckled, still waving his hand. She playfully slapped it away and took another sip of her wine, enjoying the mellow buzz. "Did you hear a word I said?"

"Huh? Oh..yeah. Synthroid for the rest of her life."

House still wasn't convinced. "Where were you just now? Come to think of it, you've been..distracted for the last few days. Ever since.." then it clicked. She'd been thinking about their date earlier that week. It had turned into quite a night. Had Wilson not come by when he did, he was reasonably sure he could've lured her into his bed. Or at the very least, gotten her clothes off. She might've said she didn't put out on the second date but given the right circumstances, he could've changed her mind. He decided to test the waters.

"This is like the third date," he said smugly as he took a long sip of wine.

Cameron stared at him. "This isn't a date. This is you showing up unannounced with news about our patient. Had you not been dripping wet, I would've just sent you on your way."

"How considerate of you," he smirked.

A flash of lightning lit up the room, the lights dimmed slightly and another crack of thunder was heard. "I should..get some candles just in case," she murmured as she got up and went down the hall. It took nearly five minutes before she found the stash of emergency supplies in an unlikely place and when she returned, she found House kneeling next to the fireplace. He'd tossed in a presto log and it had started burning. The strong smell of matches filled the air and she took a deep breath in. For some reason, that was one of the smells she associated with romance. Standing in the doorway of the living room she just watched in awe. _Damn he looked good!_ His hair was almost completely dry but it had that bed-head look and his eyes were hooded as if he was in deep thought.

"For someone who claims not to be into romantic gestures, you've certainly set quite a scene, Dr. House," Cameron said softly. She then moved around the room, placed candles in several spots and lit a few tea lights on the coffee table. House got up slowly and limped over to her.

"It was getting chilly. When it gets cold, my leg hurts."

She suddenly shivered and he reached out to rub her arms. His hands warmed her up instantly, settling down the goose bumps that had popped up moments before.

House took another step forward, closing the gap between them and looked down at her. She looked up at him and studied his expression. Was it longing? Desire? Lust? It could've been all three. She reached up and softly touched his face, letting her fingers trace over his cheek and across his jaw line. He was truly the most beautiful man she'd ever seen, and would ever see, in her opinion.

House closed his eyes and let out the breath he wasn't even aware he'd been holding. Cameron was very close to him at that point, their toes touching, and she could feel the heat radiating from him like she had in the lab the other day. He smelled so good. A mixture of soap and manliness that was Greg House. She wanted to taste him, feel his arms around her once again and just take everything he was willing to give her.

His hands were still holding her arms but they slid up, over her shoulders and gently cupped her face. Without thinking, he kissed her. His mouth gently brushed against hers and nibbled gently on her lower lip. She slightly parted her lips and allowed his tongue to enter and sweep across her own.

Cameron was melting. Literally. If House hadn't been holding her, she would've fallen to a heap on the floor. Her legs felt like jello and that warm feeling in the pit of her stomach had come back and was going lower, warming that spot between her legs.

Another flash of lightning outside plunged the room into total darkness but neither of them seemed to notice. Their eyes were closed and the only sounds to be heard, other than the crackling fire, were the sounds their lips made when they moved against eachother. Cameron was feeling a little light-headed and broke the kiss first. When she opened her eyes and saw the room was dark, she was confused.

_Who turned off the lights?_

"It would seem we have a power outage," she whispered.

"Either that or the electricity from that kiss knocked out the power." Then he grinned. "I'm just that good."

Cameron rolled her eyes and tossed him the box of matches. "Make yourself useful and help me light the candles."

But House just scoffed as he took one match out of the box and tossed it back to her. "Matchboxes are for sissies." And then as if to prove his point, he showed off his skills by striking the match with a flick of his thumb and lighting it. "Let there be light."

Once they had several candles lit, and the smell of sulfur and magnesium filled the air once more, they sat down on the couch, and sipped their wine for a few minutes. It was still awkward between them, and House didn't know what to do or what to say to her. All he knew was that he wanted her. To taste her again. He took the glass of wine from her small hand and moved closer.

"So..now the power is out and you're stuck with me. Did it make your day?"

Cameron's eyes widened at his smug expression.

"You heard that?"

House chuckled. "It was rather hard to avoid. I might be an old man but my hearing is still sharp as a tack."

Before she could answer, he kissed her. Softly at first, reveling in the taste of her. It was a mix between the tanin of the red wine and the lip gloss she usually wore. Strawberry? Cherry? He couldn't tell and frankly he didn't care. The scent of her hair was intoxicating and he couldn't stop himself from running his fingers through it. She tilted her head back and gave him access to her neck which he took advantage of. His lips slid down over the sensitive spot below her ear and he blew on it gently, earning a soft moan of appreciation from Cameron. He smiled against her skin and kissed lower, running his tongue down the side of her neck leaving a slippery trail which he then blew on, causing shivers down her spine.

"House..I.."

"Shh," he whispered as lifted her legs onto the couch and stretched out next to her so his weight was off his right leg. "No talking."

Cameron made up her mind that she was going to give in. This was what she always wanted, right? After more than a year of fantasizing about Greg House, wondering what it would feel like to be in his arms was finally coming to life. She wasn't supposed to feel nervous. Everything she wanted was literally being handed to her on a silver platter. _Was she ready for it?_ As soon as she felt House's lips against hers again she melted. _Oh hell yes!_

"If you want me to stop, tell me now," he whispered in her ear as his hand reached up to unbutton the flannel shirt she wore.

"I..didn't say anything," she breathed as she reached for the buttons on his shirt, undoing them quickly one by one and then pushing the shirt off his shoulders. He pulled the flannel shirt from her and tossed it on the floor, admiring her black lace bra. He gently traced his finger along the edge, causing Cameron to breathe in sharply. His eyes went right to the clasp on the front of her bra, and he expertly flicked it open with the snap of his fingers. It sprung open and she giggled.

"You naughty girl," he chuckled playfully as he pulled it slowly from her and dropped it on the floor next to her shirt.

"Naughty boy for discovering it so fast," she shot back, looking pleased with herself. She slid her hands down his chest and grabbed the hem of his T-shirt, pulling up on it. He pulled it over his head and her hands went right back to his chest. It was very nicely built, with a light smattering of hair that was grey in places but still sexy as hell. She couldn't resist running her hands through it and he closed his eyes.

Her touch made him dizzy and he felt his jeans growing tighter by the second. He needed to make a choice. Stop things before they went too far, or go all the way and worry about the aftermath later. He chose the latter. _Why did she have to be so damn intoxicating?_

The smell of sex hung in the air. The fire had warmed up the room considerably and they were covered in a thin layer of sweat, naked from the waist up. His hands slid across her stomach and his fingers toyed with the waistband of her spandex pants. When his mouth fastened onto her breast Cameron moaned and arched her back, allowing his hand to slip inside her pants much easier. His fingers slid against the fabric of her underwear and she was very wet to the touch. This caused House's jeans to become so tight he almost couldn't take it. He removed his hand and with one swift yank, pulled Cameron's pants off along with her underwear and they landed somewhere across the room.

He had her right where he wanted her. She was incredibly beautiful like that, stretched out on the couch, hair fanned against the cushion and staring up at him as if she was challenging him to continue.

"House.." she whimpered as he ran his tongue across her breasts, massaging one and then the other with his hand. His other hand slid over her stomach and began to caress the inside of her thigh, making her wet. He lowered his head and traced his tongue over her stomach and circled her belly button, making her squeal. Cameron tensed as soon as she felt him softly lick and then blow on the inside of her thigh. "Oh God.."

"Comparing me to God? Wow..what an ego booster," he chuckled as he carefully got down on his knees. He slid his hand up her long smooth legs before placing each one over his shoulder. Then he went to work.

The minute Cameron felt the first lick of his tongue she quivered and buried her fingers in his hair. With his broad shoulders keeping her legs wide, he used his thumbs to open her up even wider and dove in. His tongue was long, hot and experienced beyond her wildest imagination.

No man had ever done this to her before and even though it was incredibly enjoyable, she couldn't help but feel a little anxious about what was happening. Her skin felt like it was on fire and a warm tingling sensation began in her toes and began moving its way through the rest of her body. She bucked up against his mouth, and moaned louder. Greg House knew what he was doing and she could only imagine how skilled he was in other areas.

The rest of her thoughts were completely obliterated once he circled his finger at her entrance and very slowly inserted it..eliciting another loud moan. He inserted another finger and began to slide them in and out of her with expert precision until her walls clamped down on his fingers and she came hard, grabbing the side of the couch with one hand and a handful of his hair with the other.

He eventually stopped stroking her, once she'd ridden out her orgasm and removed her legs from his shoulders.

"Perhaps we should go.."

"To my bedroom?" She suggested as she helped him up. His leg was giving protest but he ignored it. Reaching into the pocket of his jeans, he took out two Vicodin and popped them into his mouth dry.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything else in my life, House."

Cameron reached up to kiss him, then took his hand and led him down the short hall to her bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: I'll end the chapter here and continue it with chapter 5. It would be too long otherwise and I felt this was as good a place to stop as any. I need to calm myself down now anyway tee hee! Lemme know what ya think! Thanks!**

**_FYI: The baby with no thyroid? That's a bit of me thrown in there. I loosely based it on what my mom has told me. I don't have a thyroid, or if I did, it's so tiny it doesn't work anyway. I did have all the symptoms as described. Good times! _  
**


	5. By the Light of the Silvery Moon

_**A/N: Are you sitting comfortably? Then we'll begin..**_

Disclaimer: I don't own House. So don't sue me. I'm broke anyway.

**Chapter 5**

House was eternally grateful that the power was still out as they made their way toward Cameron's bedroom. Mainly because it would be too dark to see the large scar on his thigh. On the other hand, he was kind of let down that it was so dark because then he wouldn't be able to see her beautiful face or her body as he made love to her.

_Make love? Where did that come from?_ He shook his head to clear it as she led him into the room and he kicked the door shut with his foot. The room was pitch black and he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. Using that to his advantage he let Cameron help him unzip his jeans and pull them off along with his boxers. He kicked them aside and just held her in his arms for a few minutes, neither of them saying anything, not sure what the next step was. House then decided to take the next step and pushed her towards the middle of the room, figuring they were bound to bump into the bed at some point. His mouth was hot against hers as he backed her up against the edge of the bed and she fell backwards onto it. He carefully climbed onto the mattress next to her and they continued to kiss and touch eachother.

But that only lasted so long until they needed more. House flipped Cameron onto her back and explored her body in the darkness. His hands massaged her breasts, showing each one due care and attention and occasionally nipping her soft skin.

Cameron wrapped her arms around House's neck and kept her eyes open. As dark as it was, she could see the outline of his features and it turned her on. She always preferred sex in the dark because it heightened all her other senses. It also limited visibility so he couldn't see her. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her figure, but she was a little embarrassed of the size and shape of her breasts.

However, House seemed to love her breasts. For the last twenty minutes he spent all his attention on them and she was beginning to feel more beautiful than she'd ever felt. Not even her late husband had made her feel that way. But then, her marriage was never really that of a sexual nature to begin with.

"Mmm..Cameron," he murmured as he nuzzled her neck and placed kisses across her throat. His hand dipped between her legs and found she was still quite wet. Smiling to himself, he moved down again and nudged her clit with his nose, causing her to suck in her breath. "Never had anyone do this before?"

She shook her head, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "No. Just you."

"Hmm..corrupting you could be fun. Your good girl image will be shattered after tonight. I hope you can live with that."

"Just as long as it's by you, House..oh God…" she moaned, arching her back when she felt the tip of his tongue lapping her juices eagerly. "You..you're.."

"Yes?"

"So…goooood at that..oh…yesssss…"

House grinned at her reaction and continued until she came once more that night. He never really gave it much thought before but he rather liked just lying there, holding Cameron close, stroking her hair as she calmed down from her last orgasm.

Not being able to see, he didn't notice her moving until he felt her small hand around his hard cock and it twitched once, causing her to smile. Even though she couldn't see it, she could tell he was bigger than she ever imagined and that thought alone made her insides flutter. She wanted him so badly it sent pulses between her legs until she almost couldn't stand it. House had had enough of her playing with him. He pushed her onto her back again and looked down at her.

"Condoms?"

"Top drawer."

He reached over and fished around until he located them. Dropping several onto the night table, he grabbed one, and tore off the seal. Cameron, however, had other ideas. She took the condom from him and ever so slowly, rolled it down his length in such a way that House thought he might lose it. "Oh Jesus..Cameron.." he groaned, grabbing her hands and holding them down against the mattress as he positioned himself between her thighs.

She felt his lips against hers, kissing her lovingly on the mouth as he pressed himself against her wet entrance.

Cameron shut her eyes and held on as House slowly but firmly eased his way in, inch by inch. He'd never felt anything like it. She was so tight around him that it took every ounce of willpower not to go crazy and pound the hell out of her right then. But he wanted to take things slow. Well, as slow as one possibly could when the feel of being buried so deep inside someone was so overpowering it erased all rational thought.

Slowly, House pulled himself almost all the way out and then slammed back into her with a blinding force that made her scream his name. His _first_ name. It was almost his undoing. At first he wasn't sure if he heard correctly. He was too busy trying to distract himself by reciting the Greek alphabet in his head. Tonight was all about her, and he wanted to make an impression that would ensure she never forgot this night as long as she lived.

Her hips bucked against his and she managed to keep up with his rhythm but she was losing control. "Oh God Greg…"

House placed his hand under her thigh and hitched her leg higher, allowing himself to get even deeper than she ever thought humanly possible and she grabbed at his chest. "Oh..fuck…I'm so close, Greg…"

"If…you call me..Greg," he groaned between thrusts so powerful they pushed her across the bed, "does..that mean I can…ugh..call you…Ally?"

Cameron was trying to put her words in the right order but she was so close she didn't even know what was coming out of her mouth. "You can…call me anything…you want. Just don't…stop…fucking me…oh God, Greg! Fuck!"

House had her at the end of the bed at this point, her legs were wrapped high around his waist and he was going for the big finish. He was trying to last just a little longer but it was no use. He wanted her so bad he had to let go. "Fuck! Ally! I'm so close!"

Cameron opened her eyes and looked up at him. The light from the moon outside cast a glow on his face and she could see his expression. His eyes were open and he was staring into hers. What she saw in his eyes made hers glisten. It wasn't just lust or excitement or even ecstasy. She knew that look. It was love.

"Come with me, Greg…I want come with you..Oh..yes...Greg...harder..like that..."

House braced himself and pulled her legs tighter and higher around his waist as he pounded into her. It only took a few more before their lips crashed together, and they rode out their climaxes.

***

Cameron opened one eye and the light from the moon was still shining on them through the window. She glanced over at House and saw that he was lying on his stomach, facing her and in a sound asleep.

If someone had told her a few months ago that she'd be sharing her bed with Greg House, she would've slapped them silly for even suggesting such a thing. Then she glanced at her watch that told her it was only one-thirty a.m. The power still seemed to be out and the apartment had gotten cold. Being careful not to disturb House, she got out of bed and padded into the living room to collect their clothes, throw on another presto log and then locate his bottle of Vicodin.

When she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over them, House's arm crossed over her stomach and he pulled her close. Feeling sated and incredibly relaxed, Cameron closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

** *

House's thigh was screaming for Vicodin and he sat up. He was sweating and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw his bottle of pills right next to him on the table. Glancing at Cameron, he took two, and watched her sleep as he massaged his thigh, waiting for the pain to subside. Once he felt better, he escaped to use the bathroom and just as he was washing his hands, the power came back on and so did the light in her bedroom. He glanced at his watch which told him it was just after six a.m. and crawled back into bed next to Cameron. She was on her stomach, her hair covering half her face and she looked like an angel.

"You're _my_ angel," he whispered as he stroked her back and then placed soft kisses down her spine. She stirred and a smile crossed her beautiful face, which he could now see by the light of day.

"Mmm..I had the most amazing dream…" then she opened her eyes and looked at House.

"I'll bet I can guess," he grinned as he sat himself up against the headboard. "Let's see..you dreamed about getting fucked six ways from Sunday by your crippled, misanthropic boss."

"My sexy _and_ handsome misanthropic boss," she corrected. "And you're not a cripple. So stop calling yourself that."

"Hello!" he said, pointing to his thigh, "bum leg."

Cameron propped herself up. "So? It doesn't make you a cripple. And after last night, it certainly wasn't evident that you have any disability."

That stroked his ego a little and he smirked. "That good, huh?"

She nodded and smiled shyly. "Amazing. But then..I always knew you would be."

"Glad I could live up to your fantasies," he replied smugly as he continued to run his hand over her back. Her skin was so smooth he couldn't stop touching it.

"Are you hungry?"

"Do you want me to stay?" House asked, a little surprised. He was just planning on getting dressed and leaving.

Cameron nodded and snuggled closer to him, placing her hand on his cheek. "What happens now?"

"I..don't know."

"I don't..want us to be just about sex, House."

"I can't promise anything. I told you..I don't do feelings and I'm not a romantic."

"I know, and I told you I don't care about those things. I just want you."

"I can't treat you any differently at work either. During differentials.."

"I know, and I don't expect you to. I expect you to be House. That's all I want."

House watched her as she got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door slightly. He heard the water running in the shower. As he was contemplating sneaking in there, she poked her head out. "Are you coming?"

He waggled his eyebrows and climbed off the bed. "I can only hope."

She took his hand and pulled him into the large bath/shower. He let her stand under the hot stream for a few minutes, enjoying the show of her body becoming hot and slippery. He grabbed her sponge, put some body wash on it, and slowly began to wash her. He made wide circles over her breasts and then a trail down her stomach and over her thighs. Then he turned her around to rinse off while he washed her back and her ass. Putting the sponge away, he repeated the motions with his hands, making her moan so it echoed through the small bathroom.

Cameron turned around, pushed him against the tile wall, lathered her hands with the bar soap and went to work. She loved the way his upper body looked when it was wet. He wasn't overly muscular, just enough to show that he cared to stay in shape. His shoulders were so wide and tapered down to a slim waist and hips. He was perfect in every way, shape and form. And best of all, he was hers. She moved her hands lower, getting ready to drop to her knees when he stopped her. "Don't."

"I don't care about your scar, House."

Before he could argue, she was on her knees, stroking his thigh gently as her other hand stroked his semi-erect cock.

"Oh Jesus.." he groaned as he closed his eyes. He felt her mouth close over him and he just about lost it right there. She definitely knew what she was doing and she did it very well. He didn't know how much more he could take. He grabbed her hair and buried his fingers in it. "Ally...I'm..I'm gonna.."

She didn't answer and continued until he couldn't hold back anymore and exploded into her mouth, letting out a deep groan that he was sure would wake up Cameron's neighbors.

He was weak…and he slumped down to sit on the edge of the large tub. Cameron shut the water off, stepped out and handed him a towel. "Coffee?"

House nodded as he begin to dry himself off and Cameron left him alone.

House dressed, and entered the kitchen to find that Cameron had made coffee and breakfast for them. "You can cook too? Jeez woman..now I know you're trying to trap me."

Cameron smiled as she fixed him a plate and put it on the kitchen table. "Well you know what they say..the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"That's an old wives' tale," he grumbled as he tucked into his breakfast and closed his eyes in ecstasy as soon as he took a mouthful of eggs. "Which, in your case, might actually end up being true."

Cameron smiled smugly as she sat down across from him and they ate in silence for awhile, stealing glances at eachother when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Do you have plans today?" he inquired.

She shook her head. "Other than laundry, no. Such is my life. You?"

He shrugged. "I think I might head out soon. I have a few things I have to take care of."

They finished breakfast and she cleared away the dishes. House surprised her by bringing his own plate to the kitchen and dropping it into the sink with a flourish. Then he placed his hand against her cheek and kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked, still breathless.

"Everything." Then he kissed her again, but it was more intense and passionate than she expected. Still, she leaned into him, and slipped her arms around his waist. He deepened the kiss and backed her up against the kitchen counter, his hands on either side of her. "I'll see you Monday."

She nodded and he released her. They walked to the door and she unlocked it for him. "Don't be late," he said in a mock-stern tone that Cameron couldn't help smiling at.

"I won't."

With a final glance back at Cameron, House turned and walked out of the building. A smile began to spread across his face and he found himself whistling as he walked to his car. A slight spring in his step.

* * *

_**A/N: Well there ya have it. Now that that's out of the way..I think it's time for some angsty goodness. Any ideas?? I'm open to suggestions. Oh, and don't worry. There will be more smut in the near future :)  
**_


	6. You Can Leave Your Hat On

_**A/N: Hmm..I didn't get as many reviews with chapter 5. Was it not smutty enough?? You know reviews are what make me wanna write more smut..so if ya want it, ya gotta earn it. That's all I'm sayin. Luv ya!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Disclaimer: I don't own House. I just like to watch ;)

**Chapter 6**

"_Do you like Monster Trucks?" _

"_I..don't know what they are."_

"_I have two tickets. We could go together."_

"_Like a date?"_

_"Exactly. Without the date part."_

_Cameron began to slowly unbutton her blouse as she walked toward House. A sultry look crossed her face. "I'd rather just forget the monster trucks and fuck you senseless."_

_House swallowed hard as he watched her toss her blouse on his desk. "I have no problem with that."_

"_House.."_

_(Bad porn music begins to play) "Yes, Cameron.."_

"_House!"_

House was startled awake and spooked when he opened his eyes and saw Wilson standing over him. "Dreaming about Cameron again?"

"Huh?"

"You were talking in your sleep."

House's eyes narrowed. "What did I say?"

"All I heard was "yes Cameron."

"You idiot! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to wake up a sleep talker?"

"That's a sleep_walker_."

"I thought we were getting together _tomorrow_ to watch the game."

"Julie is pissed at me. I thought it would be better for me to just stay the hell away. Why, did you have plans?"

"No," House yawned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. The dream had thrown him for a loop. _If only Cameron had **really** reacted like that! Damn!_

"So where were you last night? I called your cell and your place a few times but it kept going to voicemail."

House rolled his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to be able to evade Wilson's interrogation forever. "I was at the hospital dealing with the case of the missing thyroid." It wasn't the whole truth, but it was enough to shut Wilson up. At least, for awhile.

"Did you lose power here?"

"I don't know. I wasn't.." _Oh shit._

Wilson turned to his friend. "You weren't here? At all? Where were you then?"

"Out. I do have a life outside the hospital, ya know."

"No you don't, House. Unless of course…Oh..oh wait…you were with Cameron, weren't you?"

House smirked. "I don't kiss and tell."

Wilson laughed out loud. "I think you just did."

House closed his eyes and chastised himself. _God damnit anyway!_

"You slept with Cameron!" Wilson prodded, still in shock.

"It just..happened. And probably won't again."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm a crippled, misanthropic son of a bitch. And she's a warm and fuzzy stuffed animal made by Grandma. I predict nothing but disaster."

"You like her, House. I'll even go so far as to say you have feelings for her."

The movie ended and House surprised Wilson by helping him clean up. "Cameron's rubbing off on you. I suppose you can't be around that much niceness and not get any on you."

"Is that why you haven't made a move on her?"

"How do you know I haven't?"

The look on House's face spoke volumes, and he basically screwed himself by laying all his cards on the table.

"Oh..you're _so_ in trouble, House."

"Shut up, Jimmy."

"Do something nice for her. Something to let her know it wasn't just..a fling."

"She deserves better than me," House said softly, staring at the floor, fiddling with his cane.

"That's true. But she seems to want you anyway. Don't screw it up."

After Wilson left, House channel-surfed for a few minutes but he wasn't watching anything. His thoughts were purely about Cameron. Her smell, the feel of her skin, her lips, the way she kissed and called out his name while he was fucking her. _But can it be considered fucking if I actually have some feelings for her?_ Fucking sounds so…impersonal. Cold, somehow. Allison Cameron was anything but. And he knew Wilson was right. He was in trouble.

***

The doorbell rang early Sunday afternoon at Cameron's and she was startled when she opened the door. There was a young guy holding a large spray of pink and white carnations.

"Allison Cameron?"

"Yes?"

"These are for you," he said, handing them to her. The vase they were in was heavy and she placed them on the side table before signing her name.

"Thanks."

Her heart was racing as she stared at them for a few minutes. The card nestled in the arrangement was just begging to be opened. She reached for the card and opened it. A blush spread over her cheeks as she read it. It was simple, but it spoke volumes.

_I'm not going to crush you._

***

House stood on the balcony outside his office in deep thought. Wilson wasn't in his office and his fellows were off performing a battery of tests on their current patient. It was a warm day in May and still a little humid from the storm the other night. House didn't mind, however. The warmth didn't bother his leg as much.

"The flowers are beautiful," a voice said from behind him. He glanced back and was joined by Cameron.

"You didn't think it was kind of..I dunno..lame coming from me?"

She smiled and placed her hand on his arm. He glanced down at her. "I like lame."

"Get used to it. I'll probably end up doing a lot of lame things."

"That's one of the things I love about you." _Did I just say love?? Oh God..  
_

House froze_. Did she just say..the "L" word??_ "Cameron.."

The door opened and both Chase and Foreman walked out onto the balcony. However, they both stopped dead in their tracks when they realized Cameron was there too, but she'd already moved her hand from his arm.

"What? Are we doing the DDX out here now?" House snapped.

"There is no DDX, because there's no patient!" Chase sighed, looking defeated.

"He went into cardiac arrest. Time of death was ten minutes ago. It was completely unforseeable."

House was surprised. "His heart just stopped..just like that?"

Both men nodded and House groaned. "Well..you know where the morgue is. Get to work on the autopsy."

***

"Here," Wilson said as he held out 2 tickets.

"What're those?"

"Concert tickets. Some patient gave 'em to me but I can't go, I have an Oncology dinner."

"No way. Guys only invite girls to these things cuz they wanna see them naked."

"So take Cameron," Wilson grinned.

"I've already seen her naked." House wiggled his eyebrows as he snatched the tickets out of Wilson's hand and checked them out. "Tom Jones. Madison Square Garden. Wow! What chick doesn't like Tom Jones? I'm so getting lucky that night!"

Hearing a familiar voice, House called to Cameron from the other end of the hall as she was talking to Chase. She glanced over at him, he gestured for her to meet him in his office and headed in there.

"What's that about?" Chase wondered out loud.

Cameron shrugged. "He..probably got a new batch of emails he's too lazy to sort himself. I'll see you later."

When she entered the office he was sitting at his desk, leaning back in the chair with his feet up.

"What's going on?" She asked, walking around the desk to stand in front of him.

"I told you I don't do romance."

"I know."

"Wilson said you're rubbing off on me."

"I suppose it's possible when two people spend a lot of time together but we.."

House reached into the inside pocket of his jacket. "I have these tickets. Friday night. Tom Jones…"

Her eyes widened. "I love Tom Jones!"

He handed her the tickets and watched her excitement. "House..these are for next Friday!"

"I'm aware of that. Wilson gave them to me and in light of this past weekend, and the fact I really wouldn't want to go with anyone else, I thought just maybe.."

"I'd love to."

House regarded her with suspicion. "You're not gonna get like..all emotional and girly on me, are you?"

Cameron composed herself and smiled sweetly at him. It's a date."

Without warning he sat up, grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap as she let out a tiny squeal of excitement at his bold move. However, she did seem tense, and it can only be because of the glass walls surrounding his office and that anyone could walk by and see her. _Damn Cuddy and her glass walls anyway!_

"Unclench," he sighed, running his hands up and down Cameron's back in a vain effort to relax her.

"House..I.."

They heard the click of Cuddy's heels moving quickly down the hall in their direction. Looking at eachother in sort of a mute understanding, Cameron ducked under the desk and House moved his chair forward. He looked and felt guilty as hell, even though he didn't know why.

When Cuddy entered his office, she had a puzzled look on her face. "Where's Cameron?"

"How should I know?" House demanded, a little shakily, since Cameron was running her hand up his leg. _Oh sweet Jesus…she wouldn't…would she??_

"Chase said she was in here."

_Stupid wombat!_ "Well she's not here now, is she? So unless you have..a case for me...let me get back to work."

"By work I suspect you mean porn," Cuddy chuckled as she rolled her eyes at the thought.

Cameron had unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans at that point, letting his half-erection spring free and his breath hitched.

"What's with you?" Cuddy asked, her eyes narrowing.

"My leg hurts! Duhh. Now go away and let me be in pain in peace!"

"I want to see you in the clinic in ten minutes!"

House's expression became hooded as he sank back in his chair. Cameron's hand closed around his cock and was stroking…gently…

"Yesss Mistress."

But Cuddy wasn't leaving. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine!" House snapped as he grabbed his bottle of Vicodin off the desk and swallowed two of them.

She was still stroking..a little faster. _That little minx!_ He couldn't believe her brassiness. But then again, it's exactly what he would've done had the roles been reversed.

"If I don't see you down in the clinic in ten minutes, I'm coming back here to drag your ass down there myself! Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

When she was gone, Cameron's wrist gave a couple more jerks and House exploded into one of the best orgasms he'd had since Friday night.

"Ahhh..fuck…" he groaned and twitched for a few minutes until he gave Cameron the chance to come out from under the desk. "You're going to pay for that, Dr. Cameron," he said, still breathless.

She gave him an innocent grin. "I'll be waiting, Dr. House. Now go to the clinic."

***

House finished his clinic hours for the day and was getting ready to leave when a familiar voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "Hello, Greg."

The sound of Stacy's voice made his blood run cold and he closed his eyes, hoping it was maybe a hallucination. But it wasn't.

"Hi Stacy."

"You're looking well."

"So are you. What brings you here?"

"I need your help."

* * *

**_A/N: Yeah..this is sort of a filler chapter. I'm suffering a bit of writer's block. Hope you enjoy..I'll try to update soon. Maybe I just need to watch more episodes of House and stare at my endless supply of Hugh Laurie pics to stay inspired_**. **_Feedback will DEFINITELY help..nudge nudge, wink wink..._**


	7. Trouble

_**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and for those who added this to their story alert/favorites. It makes me feel all warm..and tingly..just like if House was here and..umm...nevermind :)**_ **_This chapter ended up going in another direction but I hope you like it :) There IS smut again. When it comes to House and Cameron..I just can't stop!!_**

Disclaimer: I don't own House or the characters.

Chapter 7

Cameron left exam room two but stopped when she saw the sight before her. House was talking to someone. She was older, maybe in her early forties, brunette, tall and reasonably attractive. She looked very sophisticated, and was talking to House like she knew him. Cameron looked over at House who seemed very uneasy.

_Either she's a family member of a patient that he pissed off, or he knew her from before._ Cameron assumed he knew her very well. In fact, the look on his face was one she'd never seen before. _Was it…no..it couldn't be..could it? Oh God.._

She managed to sneak away without House seeing her and the first place she went was the balcony outside his office. She promised herself she wouldn't cry but as soon as she was alone, she completely lost it.

_This can't be happening now! Why now? I finally got House to admit he liked me, and God knows he was more than happy to prove it the other night. Now when things are going in the right direction, she comes along and.._

"Hey hey..," Wilson said softly, making her look up at him standing on the other side of the ledge. He hopped over it and stood in front of her. "What's going on?"

"I saw..House talking to a woman downstairs.."

Wilson let out a long sigh and his eyes met hers. "It's Stacy."

"Stacy? As in..the one he lived with for five years? The one responsible for his leg?"

"That's her."

"Why is she here?"

"Her husband is sick. She wants House to figure it out."

"Wow..she has some nerve."

"That's Stacy. Always looking out for number one."

"Do you think she has..other motives?"

Again, Wilson sighed. "I don't know, Cameron. You should be talking to House about this if it's bothering you."

"What makes you think it's bothering me?"

"Well for one reason you're obviously upset if your red and puffy eyes are any indication." One look from him told her everything. House had obviously told _him_ everything.

"He told you?"

"I sort of..dragged it out of him."

Cameron covered her face with her hands. "I don't believe this.."

"What? You're surprised he told me?"

"I guess not." She stared out at the sky for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Do you think he still..loves her?"

"I don't know." Wilson placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry about it. House isn't going to throw away everything you two have going."

"I hope you're right."

Cameron managed to avoid House for the rest of the afternoon and was able to leave without a confrontation. She knew he was looking for her, but she didn't want to see him. Not until she had a chance to rationalize what was going through her head. She went to the fridge and took out a beer. Then she ordered pizza and flopped down on the couch. Reaching for her current novel, she began to read but wasn't surprised when she couldn't concentrate. She kept picturing House. The look on his face when she jerked him off under his desk while Cuddy was in the room was priceless. She wished she'd had her camera phone on her at the time. Would've made for great blackmail. The idea made her giggle in spite of herself. Then her thoughts went to House and Stacy. She had so many questions. She knew he would either evade them or answer truthfully with what she didn't want to hear. Either way she was screwed.

House entered Cameron's building at the same time as the pizza guy. When he realized where he was going, he stopped him. "Order for Cameron?"

"Yeah."

House gave the kid a $20. "Here. Now lose yourself, kid."

Cameron was so hungry she jumped up to answer the door, $20 bill in hand. However when she opened it, she was surprised to see House standing there with a pizza box. "You've been avoiding me." It was more of a statement than a question.

She stepped aside to let him in and he walked past her, but his eyes never left hers. "I was busy answering _your_ mail and doing _your_ clinic hours."

"What's this really about?"

When she didn't answer, he almost wanted to laugh when he figured it out. "You saw me talking to Stacy in the lobby."

"Is that who that was? I thought maybe it was a patient's family member reeming you out."

"So you're jealous," he shrugged. "I can live with that. All women want a piece of the Gregster."

Cameron laughed out loud at his nerve. "Oh please. I saw the file. She's married."

"Exactly. So why are you so upset?"

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"It's irrelevant. She's married. Loves her husband."

"And she has the nerve to expect you to find out what's wrong with her husband? Wow."

He smiled a little. "What can I say? I'm just that good."

Cameron shook her head and went to leave the room but he stopped her. "What's going on with you? You can't honestly think that I.."

"I don't know what I think. I don't even know why I'm upset. I guess after..the weekend..I thought things might change."

"They have. You never would've given me a hand job under my desk otherwise," he pointed out, making her blush.

"You're the one who told me to get under there!" she laughed as she went to the kitchen to get him a beer. When she returned, she shook her head. "It's been a long day and I'm exhausted. You can stay if you want to."

They stretched out on the couch watching a movie on TV. After they'd eaten, they found themselves cuddled together. House's arm was wrapped around her shoulders, and Cameron's head rested on his chest, her legs tucked under her. When the credits started rolling at the end, she sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he softly stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. That gesture was so unlike him that she found herself forgetting what she was about to say.

"It just seems like..as soon as things start going the way I want them to..something comes and messes it up. Like today."

"That's life. Look," he said, placing his hand under her chin so she looked at him. "Don't worry about Stacy. She won't be staying."

He studied her reaction and could tell she was far from convinced. "Cameron," he chuckled softly as he stroked her cheek softly with his fingers. "One of two things is going to happen. I cure Stacy's husband and they leave…"

"And the other?"

"I can't cure him and she becomes a widow. Granted, that's a worse case scenario."

"What happens to us?" She asked softly, almost wishing she could take it back as soon as she said the words. She didn't want to know what his answer was going to be.

"I think..we might have something. But it's still too early to know exactly how things are going to be. So perhaps we should just keep things on the down-low for awhile."

Cameron nodded. It made sense. She couldn't expect one night together, _one amazing night_, to blossom into a full-bodied relationship. She wasn't that naïve.

"For how long?"

He sighed again and rolled his head back to stare at the ceiling. "I don't know. Maybe just until we get settled and the whole thing with Stacy's husband is over and done with."

When she didn't say anything, he looked at her. "I'm afraid to screw things up between us so early in the game. I've been pinching myself in the morning because I can't believe someone like you actually wants to be with someone like me and I…"

"You don't have to say anything."

"I can't promise you anything. I'll just end up being a disappointment. You don't deserve that. And I can't help but feel that I don't deserve you."

"Greg.." she said sternly as she turned his face to hers. "I need sleep. It's late. We have to be up in the morning."

"Maybe you do," he grinned wickedly as she took his hands and helped him to his feet.

"Well I could wander in later but I don't think my boss would appreciate it."

"Oh I dunno. I think he might let it slide just once. Of course, you might have to make up the extra time in his office after hours but…"

Cameron laughed and they found themselves holding hands, fingers interlaced and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. "He'd have to catch me first. G'night House."

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, lazily nibbling on her top lip as she melted into his arms. When he finally broke the kiss, probably due to lack of air, they stared at eachother. He didn't want to leave, and she didn't want him to. The way she kissed back told him that much. When he kissed her again, he pushed her up against the back of the door and shrugged his jacket off his shoulders. When he thrust his tongue down her throat she groaned and buried her fingers in his hair, pressing her body to his. She couldn't get close enough it seemed, so she began undoing the buttons of his shirt while he unzipped her pants. Her hands ignored his shirt and went for his studded belt and then his zipper of his jeans, popping open the button and pushing them down past his hips so they slid to the floor. He grabbed her hips and pushed himself against her as her own pants fell to the floor and she kicked them away.

His leg was getting sore, and it was screaming for Vicodin but he ignored it. His hand slid down Cameron's stomach and between her legs, causing her to arch her back and throw her arms around his neck.

"House..bedroom..now.." was all she managed to say.

He nodded, grabbed his bottle of Vicodin out of his jacket pocket and followed her. Once they were in the darkened bedroom, he felt an odd sense of déjà vu. Of course, he had only been there a couple of days earlier. They stripped off the remainder of their clothes and tumbled onto the bed together, limbs entangled and laughing a little.

House's hand returned to the inside of Cameron's thigh and her breath hitched as he slid one finger inside, and then the other.

"What do you want, Ally?" he whispered in her ear as he pushed her onto her back and towered over her.

"Take me, Greg. Kiss me, fuck me..I don't care..I just need to feel you..now!"

No further encouragement needed, House grabbed a condom from the top drawer, rolled it on quickly and before she knew what was happening, he was screwing her with an intensity that made her nervous for his health.

But then she didn't care about his health. Or anything else for that matter except the fact that Greg House was fucking her senseless, and she was slowly losing control of her body. Or at least that's what it felt like. House was thrusting like he was on a mission to nail her so good she wouldn't be able to walk right for a week.

Oh yeah, this was definitely fucking. Pure, carnal, urgent fucking that they both wanted and needed. Making love wasn't on the menu that night. They'd already had that. They needed something stronger. Harder. And he served it up.

"Greg!" She screamed as she wrapped her leg around his waist, trying to get him to go deeper. But he didn't comply. Instead, he slowly pulled out and flipped her over so she was on her stomach. With one arm around her waist, he lifted her up onto her knees and slammed into her from behind, making her scream again. "Oh my God..!" The sensations were overwhelming. He was hitting her at a different angle with every thrust and she was shaking all over. With the one hand still holding her around the waist, he gently grabbed a handful of her hair, pulled her head back and fastened his mouth on her neck. He nibbled and sucked that one spot that he knew she loved and she let out a deep moan. It started in the pit of her stomach and came out sounding like she was slowly dying. She was close, and she leaned back against him, making him go even deeper, which she didn't think was possible.

"I'm so close…Greg! That feels…so fucking amazing…ughh!" she gasped between breaths as his hand moved down to the inside of her thigh and stroked her clit.

"Come for me, Ally," he whispered into her ear, getting close himself. "I'll be right there with you."

Another couple of thrusts and they both came together like huge waves crashing against the shore. Cameron collapsed onto her stomach with House right on top of her. She could feel the fast and steady beat of his heart against her back and it relaxed her instantly, eventually lulling her into a deep sleep

***

Cameron slowly opened her eyes and felt cold. She wasn't surprised to find that House was gone, but she was a little disappointed. However, there was a note on the pillow he occupied and she reached for it.

_See you at work. _

_-GH_

_P.S. Bring bagels!_

Laughing softly to herself, she got up to take a shower. When she looked into the mirror to do her hair she gasped. In a very visible place was a hickey twice the size of a quarter. "Oh my God," she groaned as she opened her medicine cabinet to find her makeup bag. "I'm going to kill him!" However, for some reason, she wasn't as mad as she thought she'd be. She'd always considered hickies to be disrespectful. Like a guy was marking his territory, announcing to the world "She's mine. Back off!" And when she thought back to the night before and what House was doing when he gave her that mark, a satisfied smile crossed her face and she put down the tube of concealer. "Screw it. If this is his way of letting people know without saying a word then she was fine with it. She went back into the bedroom to get dressed and found a sleeveless mock turtleneck that just barely covered the purple love bite. As much as she was proud to show off House's mark of affection, she didn't think Cuddy would be too pleased about it. As she made herself a quick breakfast, she thought about House and hoped that he was right about everything he said the night before. Greg House was always right. Or at least she hoped that was the case, for her sanity more than anything else.

_**A/N: Read and review please!! :) Chapter 8 is in the works :)**_


	8. Mad World

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay in updates. I had a bit of writer's block :) This chapter isn't as long as the others but I hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who added this to their favorite list and to those who have reviewed! Without you, there might not've been a chapter 8 ;)**_

* * *

Disclaimer: House doesn't belong to me. Unfortunately.

**Chapter 8**

Cameron waltzed through the lobby with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. She wondered what people would say if they knew the reason for her good mood. _"Why yes, Dr. Cuddy. I did see House last night and he fucked me until I passed out."_ She giggled to herself as she imagined the shocked look Cuddy would surely have at that remark. Luckily, Cameron wasn't the type to discuss her sexual conquests.

She entered Mark Warner's room to find Stacy sitting in the chair next to his bed. They both glanced at her when she arrived.  
"How're you doing?" She asked them both, as politely as she knew how.

"Where's Greg?" Was the first thing out of Stacy's mouth.

"He's not in yet. But then it's only 9:30. I expect him to waltz in here in at least another half hour."

Not having much else to say, Cameron made her quick exit and headed to House's office. He was there, sitting at his desk listening to his ipod. "Stacy is looking for you."

House gave her a wry smile and pulled the earbuds out. "Sorry, what was that? Stacy wants me?"

"In your dreams, House," she rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

"Nice hickey by the way," he called out to her, stopping Cameron in her tracks.

"Does it show that much?" She asked him, looking worried.

House shrugged. "No. But I noticed it right away, since _I_ was the one who put it there…"

Cameron walked over to him and he pulled her into his lap. "Well then maybe next time I'll return the favor, Dr. House."

"Is that a threat? Or a promise?" he grinned, a wicked expression on his face.

She moved closer to him and softly kissed his neck before whispering in his ear, "take it however you want."

"Maybe I'll just take _you_. Come over tonight."

She looked regretful. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I have some stuff to do."

"Like…" he prompted her, asking for a reason.

"Just stuff."

"Fine, whatever."

He watched her go into the conference room and sighed. _What was going on?_ _Usually she jumped at the chance to spend time together_. Now she was brushing him off? He thought about it some more and then shrugged. _To hell with it_. He'd just have to find a way to amuse himself.

***

House was plastered. He didn't even remember why he even went to the bar in the first place. Then he remembered. Cameron. It was always Cameron.

It was three O'clock in the morning so he grabbed his cane and walked out. He only lived a couple blocks away and it wasn't raining so he had decided to walk.

It was pretty deserted but he hardly noticed. He definitely didn't hear the multiple footsteps behind him.

"Hey!" Someone shouted. House ignored them and continued on. He could hear them approaching and began to move a little faster so he was at least out of the alley. But being drunk and walking with a cane was harder than it looked. A hand on his shoulder stopped him and he was surrounded by two men. "You deaf, old man?"

"No!" he said loudly, showing them he wasn't intimidated but in actuality he was scared as hell.

"Give us your wallet and you won't get hurt."

House just snickered. "Gee, that's original. How long have you been using that line?"

"Shut the fuck up and give it over. Now!"

House swung his cane and whacked the smallest one in the back of the knees, causing him to drop to the ground. Then he turned on the other one and poked him hard in the stomach. Unfortunately, he didn't see the third when he came up behind him and got him in a headlock. "Gonna play nice and give us your stuff, old man?"

"Kiss my ass."

"The correct answer is 'yes sir, asshole."

"Yes sir, asshole," House hissed back, earning himself a punch in the face which split his lip right open. Blood poured into his mouth and he spat it out.

The other two had recovered by then and they knocked House to the ground, kicking and punching him in the face and stomach. The final blow came when they used his cane against his right thigh, causing a scream of pain. They took everything. His wallet, his Vicodin and his watch and fled the alley.

***

Wilson began getting worried when he couldn't get a hold of House. He called his cell repeatedly and his house but to no avail. He started calling House's team, Cuddy and whoever else might have an idea as to his whereabouts. Not even Cameron had any idea where House was. She did, however suggest checking the bars in his neighborhood. So she, Wilson and Cuddy split up to look for him.

A few hours went by and it was nearly dawn. Wilson circled the block a few times and was just about to give up when movement in an alley caught his eye. He stopped and watched for a minute, keeping his sights on the dark form that was slowly moving at a snail's pace. Wilson put the car in park and got out, approaching cautiously. For all he knew it was a transient with a needle or worse.

"W..Wilson.." the voice croaked. It was very quiet, but scarily familiar.

"House?"

"Over here.."

Wilson got closer and was shocked at what he saw of what was left of his best friend. "Jesus..what the hell, House?"

"You wouldn't…happen to have any..ugh..Vicodin would you?"

"Sorry, I left them in my other pants. What the hell happened?"

"Some guys jumped me. Took everything. It hurts.."

Wilson whipped out his phone and called for an Ambulance before he surveyed the damage himself. House was in bad shape. There was blood everywhere and there was so much that Wilson couldn't tell where it was coming from. House's left eye was swollen shut, his lip was busted open and would probably need stitches and he was clutching his side.

It wasn't long before sirens could be heard and the ambulance pulled up to the alley. Several EMT's hopped out, got House onto a gurney and Wilson followed in his car.

***

Stacy heard some of the nurses in the hall talking about House being brought into the ER and she was instantly curious, if not worried. She debated going down there to investigate. Mark was sound asleep and wouldn't miss her if she stepped away for a few minutes. She was down there by the time the doors busted open and they wheeled House inside.

"Three cracked ribs, possible broken cheekbone, split lip and various lacerations on his face and neck."

"Just give me some god damn Vicodin!" House yelled. "I'm dying over here!"

Cuddy handed him two pills and he dry swallowed them just as Cameron rushed to his side. "What happened? Are you allright?"

"Do I _look_ all right?" he snapped. "You're the reason I'm here!"

"How _dare_ you blame this on _me_!_You_ were the one who went to the bar. _You_ were the one who got drunk and _you_ were the one who probably pissed off the guys who mugged you."

"Which never would've happened if you had come over last night."

Cameron pursed her lips tightly and it took every ounce in her power not to cry. "Fuck you, House." With that, she stormed off,

Once House had been attended to in the ER, he was moved upstairs to a private room. Stacy waited until the excitement died down before she quietly let herself in. House looked like hell, but at least he was alive.

"Stacy.." he said weakly. "What..what're you doing here?"

"Mark is sleeping so I thought I'd come by..see how you were doing."

"Well I'm fine. You've done your part. You can go."

"I overheard your conversation with Cameron. Are you..._sleeping_ with her?"

His cracked lip formed a small smile. "If by sleeping you mean fucking then yes. What do you care?"

"I've seen the way she looks at you. The way you look at her. She's in love with you."

"That's not your concern, Stacy. Go back to your husband," he sighed, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "You and I are over. You're married. You should be in his room. Not mine."

Stacy went to House's bedside and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. The familiar scent of him made her break out in a sweat and she felt herself flushing.

"See you later, Greg."

***

House was back at work less than two weeks later, a little worse for wear but he didn't care how he looked. The stitches in his lip were gone and the scratches on his face had cleared up but he was still sore from the cracked ribs which were well on their way to healing. He realized that night was the Tom Jones concert and he hadn't been able to talk to Cameron about whether or not she still wanted to go with him. She'd been avoiding him like the plague but he was on a mission to seek her out.

He found her on the balcony outside his office and they stood in silence for a couple of minutes before he spoke. "Cameron…we need to talk."

"About what?"

"It's Friday."

"So it is," she replied, coldly.

"Do you know what tonight is?"

"I'm well aware that the Tom Jones concert is tonight, House."

"Good. Well then, are we still on?"

She looked at him like he was insane. "You're kidding, right? You honestly think I'd still want to go after the hell you put me through? You blamed me for everything. And now, here you are, expecting things to go back to the way they were. Sorry, Greg. Too little, too late."

House placed his hands on her hips as he stood behind her. He grazed his lips over the back of her neck, and she felt the little hairs stand up as goosebumps invaded her arms. "You've missed me. Admit it. You've thought about this weekend forever. I got us a suite at the Ritz and a limo to take us to/from the concert. And there's nobody else I'd want to share this weekend with. That's why I asked you."

Cameron considered his words, and the kisses on her neck as he spoke were doing things to her that weren't natural. "You can't tell me you haven't imagined it. Every possible scenario of how the weekend will play out. Sex in the limo on the way to the concert, sex on the way back. Sex on the balcony of the suite, in the shower, and then the king sized bed where I'm going to make mad, passionate love to you."

His words echoed in her head. _Did he just say make love? _She felt the heat pool between her legs and then she felt House's fingers rubbing against her wet panties, making it more intense. She prayed nobody was watching because she was so close. Oh so dangerously close to falling over the edge. When House fastened his mouth against the side of her neck, refreshing the faint remnants of the hickey he'd given her, she moaned and came with flood of wetness between her legs.

"So whaddya say, Allison?" he whispered as he continued to stroke her as she rode out her orgasm. "Am I forgiven? Will you go with me?"

"Oh God..yes…"

House smiled wickedly to himself and removed his hand from under her skirt. "The limo will be by to pick you up at six."

Cameron slumped against the railing as House went back inside, still grinning like an idiot over what had just transpired.

* * *

_**A/N: So what do you guys think? Should I end it here? Or do you want steamy weekend smut? Please R&R and I'll decide if I get enough feedback.**_ _**Muahahaha**_


	9. Feel Like Makin' Love

_**A/N: Well..after all you guys begged me to continue, how could I refuse?? That would be like me refusing an offer of sex from Hugh Laurie himself. NOT GONNA HAPPEN. Hahaha. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Disclaimer: House doesn't belong to me. Unfortunately.

**Chapter 9**

Stacy found Wilson hard at work in his office and stood in the doorway for a few minutes before knocking. He looked up at her and then back down at the file on his desk. "No," he said simply.

She chuckled. "You don't even know what I'm going to ask."

"Doesn't matter. I'm not going to answer whatever it is."

"Jimmy…come on."

"I don't want any part of whatever scheme you might be cooking up to win House back."

"Who says I want to do that?"

Wilson looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. "I know that look."

"Is he sleeping with his immunologist?"

"Cameron?"

"Yeah."

"You already know the answer so why are you asking me? Why not just ask House?"

"Because he won't tell me anything. And _she_ certainly won't."

"Well that should be enough confirmation."

"I saw them both pack up and leave early."

Wilson snickered. "They have a hot weekend in New York planned. Tom Jones is in town."

Stacy was mad. She loved Tom Jones. "Lovely," she said, rather annoyed before she left Wilson's office.

***

Cameron was giddy as soon as she saw the black limo pull up in front of her apartment building. House got out and when she opened the door, he was speechless. She looked amazing. In low-rider blue jeans, tank top and a leather jacket, she was the vision of perfection.

"Ready to go?" He asked her as he reached for her duffel bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Yeah."

The limo was nice and there was a small bar where House had champagne chilling on ice.

He popped the cork so easily as if it was something he did every day, and poured them each a glass.

"I hope you've been keeping up with the pill. Because if we run out of condoms in the middle of the night, I'm not running out to get more."

Cameron giggled and took a long sip. "I'm good to go." Then she snuggled up against House and looked up at him with big blue eyes. "Who needs condoms anyway?"

"Fuck condoms," he snorted. Then he felt Cameron's hand on the inside of his thigh.

"I'd rather fuck you," she said in a low voice. "Besides, I believe you promised limo sex on the way to the concert."

House's eyes lit up. "Actually I just said that to entice you and sweeten the pot a little but hey, who am I to go back on on a promise? Especially when sex is involved." That said, he pressed the button that raised the shaded window between the back seat and the driver. One second he was sitting next to her, and the next he was on her. Cameron didn't even see him move, but before she realized it, she was pinned underneath him across the wide leather seats and he was kissing her. His mouth forced hers open and he slid his tongue inside as his hands removed her jacket.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he shrugged his jacket off and pulled her tank top out of her jeans. As soon as she felt his hand on her breast, she moaned into his mouth and rubbed herself up against him. He was clearly aroused and his erection pressed against the inside of her thigh as he pulled her top off, unclasped her bra and tossed them both on the floor.

Cameron was already unbuttoning his shirt and once it was completely open, he yanked it off, but winced in pain, alarming her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It just..hurts when I make any sudden jerky moves. Ribs are still tender in places. So please..be gentle," he grinned before claiming her lips once again. They somehow got out of their jeans quickly and he didn't even bother taking off her panties. Instead, he simply yanked them to one side and began to stroke her, getting her ready for him as she helped his erection escape from the confines of his boxers. They were silk, and felt very erotic against her skin. She didn't want to take them off just yet if she could help it.

When he started to take them off, she stopped him but pulled her own panties off. "Leave em on. They feel good."

"You know what else feels good?"

"Hmm?"

House grinned as he plunged deeply into her, making her cry out such that the driver snickered to himself. He knew it wasn't going to be the last time those two fucked in his limo.

"That."

"Oh God, Greg…Unnghh.."

"You like it when I put it to you like that, don't you, Allison?"

"Yesss…"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Greg..Ughh…oh God..I'm so close already..Oh…" Cameron was squirming underneath him so he pinned both her arms up over her head as he continued to pound into her like he was on a mission. "I want you to come for me…"

"So..close…"

"Me too..let's go..come on, Allison..oh..fuck..I'm so close.."

"Fuck me, Greg!"

He was still thrusting hard, but when he changed his angle, hitting her in an entirely new way, her walls clamped tightly around him and a flood of juices coated his cock. It felt amazing to be with her that way. He could feel every part of her and he knew he'd never want to use condoms with her again.

After they came down from their orgasms and relaxed, they scrambled to get their clothes back on, just as the limo was pulling up to the arena.

***

The concert was amazing and House somehow got Cameron to throw her bra on stage along with every other hot-blooded American woman. It was apparently tradition and she was definitely all for that.

After the concert, it was still somewhat early so they went for a drink. There was a slight chill in the air and with Cameron not wearing a bra, her nipples stood perky against her top. House couldn't stop staring.

"House," she said somewhat sternly, "my _eyes_ are up _here_."

"Not from where I'm looking. You could poke my eyes out with those things," he chuckled, earning himself a playful slap on the arm. "Hey! Cripple abuse!"

"Oh grow up."

He glanced down at the bulge in his jeans and back at her. "Done."

"You're impossible."

"No, I'm incorrigible. Big difference."

They finished their drinks and went to the hotel downtown. "The Ritz? I thought you were kidding," Cameron said, in awe of the place.

"I never kid when it comes to stuff like this. Come on."

They checked in and were told their bags would be sent up shortly. Taking her hand, he led her to the elevators and they ducked inside before anyone else could join them. As soon as the doors closed, he was all over her. His hands in her hair and her hands on his chest, pulling him as close as she possibly could. His mouth was hot against hers and her lips were scratching against the stubble there but she couldn't care less. There was the sound that the elevator had reached their floor so they got out and he moved quickly down the hall to their suite. As soon as the door was closed behind them, he was on her again, pushing her against the back of the door as he pulled off her jacket.

"House…" she breathed as he slipped his hands under her top and began to massage her breasts, "our luggage will be up in a few minutes."

"So?"

She gently pushed him away and ducked under his arm. "I'm going to take a quick shower. I smell smoky."

There was a brisk knock at the door and House answered it while she went into the bathroom to start the water in the shower.

After he tipped the guy for bringing up their bags, he quickly stripped down and quietly let himself into the bathroom where Cameron was already in the shower. He opened the frosted glass shower door and stood there proud, his fully erect cock in all its glory. "Want a piece of candy, little girl?"

She cracked up laughing, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shower with her. He sat down on the shower seat in the corner, grabbed the bar of soap and lathered up his hands before he began running them all over her stomach. When his soapy hands dipped between her thighs, she leaned back against the wall of the shower and closed her eyes.

"Like that?"

"Mmm…yes…"

House couldn't help but be incredibly turned on by the hot water pounding on her head and the steam that filled the large bathroom. It was one of the more erotic things he'd seen in awhile. It made him even more stiff, if that was possible.

"C'mere," he whispered as he pulled her onto his lap. She straddled him, being careful of his thigh, and he surprised her by thrusting into her in one swift move. She didn't know where he got his sudden bursts of energy from, but she wasn't going to ask.

"Oh God..that feels amazing.."

"You're telling me.." he groaned as he gripped her hips and bucked against her. She was so wet, yet tight at the same time and it was so easy to slide in and out of her with perfect ease. He felt himself losing control very quickly and he knew he wouldn't last much longer like that. But they had all weekend which he planned on spending most of in bed. That thought alone made him pump harder and they both moaned together as they fell over the edge. Letting the hot water pulse on them for a few minutes, Cameron shut it off and helped House out.

They were both so exhausted that after they dried off, they both climbed into the king sized bed and fell asleep within minutes.

Cameron woke up a few hours later, freezing from the hotel room air conditioning. It took her a minute to realize it was because she didn't bother to put on the satin nightshirt she brought. Being careful not to wake House, she climbed out of bed and went through her bag until she found it. Slipping it on over her head, she got back under the covers and snuggled up to House.

It was early morning when House woke up and he stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. His leg was aching and he popped a couple of Vicodin.

Once the pain eased up, he glanced over at Cameron who was slowly waking up. She smiled lazily as she opened her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"A little after three in the morning."

"Mmm," she murmured as she rubbed herself against him. She slid her hands up and over his chest, burying her fingers in his hair.

"Feeling a little frisky are we?" he asked, as his fingers deftly worked at the buttons on her nightshirt.

"Yes as a matter of fact." Cameron gave him a wicked grin and went into the other room for something. When she returned, she held up a bottle of cherry flavored warming massage oil.

"I think I'm in love," House groaned as he took the bottle from her and squirted some onto his finger. "C'mere."

She laid back, and pulled off her nightshirt that House had successfully undone and closed her eyes. She felt him dab a little of the lotion on each of her nipple and as he rubbed it in, it warmed up instantly, causing her to moan softly. "Wow.."

"Is it working?"

"Oh yeah.."

House grinned and lowered his head. As soon as she felt his tongue on her nipple, adding to the heat of the lotion, she almost came right then. He moved to the other nipple and gave it a few licks until they were licked clean. Then dribbled a trail of lotion down her stomach and just above her thick brown curls. With his finger, he traced the trail all the way down and blew on it, making her squirm.

"This is good stuff," he whispered as his tongue licked and swirled all over her stomach.

"Something tells me you've used it before," she breathed.

"Haven't you?"

"No. But I thought it might be fun..oh God..Greg!"

His tongue found its way toward the inside of her thigh where some lotion just "happened" to drip down and he smiled against her skin. "Mmm..you taste good. I could just lick you all night like this..like one of my lollipops."

"I love the way you lick me."

"Like when I do this?" His tongue swirled around her belly button and down to her clit in one long lick and Cameron's entire body quivered and convulsed as she tried to hold back. Any more of that, and she knew she'd lose it. "And this.." his tongue darted and flicked over her clit and she threw her legs wide to give him more access. "Mm..you like it like that?"

"Yes.."

"What else do you like?"

"I love the way you touch me..kiss me..everything you do turns me on, Greg."

"Everything?"

"Yes..I.." _love you_, she almost let it slip but bit her lip. She sat up and began placing kisses all over his face, his stubbled jaw and down to the hollow in his throat where his breath hitched. It was one of his errogenous zones and she was delighted that she found it. She pushed him onto his back as she continued to kiss his chest and took the bottle of lotion from him. She let some dribble over his cock, swirled it around the tip with her finger and a low growl emmitted from his throat.

House dropped his head back and closed his eyes as he lay there on the bed. Cameron's tongue licked up his shaft, swirled around the head and back down again.

"Unngh..Ally…if you keep that up..I'm gonna.."

"Gonna what?" she teased before she took him into her mouth and began slowly moving up and down on him. He was almost all the way down her throat by then and she was loving it. He tasted so good.

House finally grabbed her by the hair, she released him and he pushed her onto her back. He didn't say another word as he slowly entered her, inch by inch, resting his forehead against hers. He was being more gentle with her than he'd ever been and she relaxed instantly.

_Was he..making love to her?_ She thought to herself. It seemed that way from how he was moving. Slow. Rhythmic. Passionate. His lips softly brushed against hers and his tongue was insistent but not forceful as it usually was. In fact, he was kissing her in such a way that the stubble on his face was scratching more than ever and it was turning her on like crazy. His one hand slid down her side, past her hip so he could wrap her leg higher around his waist, allowing him to hit a different angle.

"Oh God, Greg…yes…you feel so good…"

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah.." She whimpered a little as she wrapped both her legs high above his waist, allowing him to get deeper than either of them had thought possible. "So..close…Greg…"

"Come with me, Ally…I want to..feel you come with me."

He picked up speed but didn't lose his rhythm as they gently rocked together. It wasn't long before they both came hard. Satisfyingly hard. He kissed her again to muffle her screams and when she settled down, he collapsed on top of her.

House didn't want to move. He was feeling no pain whatsoever, even though his leg was probably going to hate him later. He didn't care. His only thought was Cameron. He had just made love to Allison Cameron. That had been his intention all along, in fact. He knew how to go about it. To show her the other side of him that nobody else, not even Stacy, got to see.

After a few minutes, he rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms, wrapping them securely around her and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once," he said quietly. He wasn't sure if she was still awake or not. Her steady breathing told him she was probably asleep, or well on her way, but he didn't care. He had to get the words out. They were screaming to escape and they tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I think I'm in love with you."

Cameron stirred a little and snuggled even closer to him, a content smile was spread across her face but she didn't answer him. When House glanced down at her, he realized she was asleep and closed his eyes. As he drifted off, he couldn't stop his own smile from forming.

_I'm in love with Cameron. Now how do I go about it without making a complete mess of things?_

***

House awoke with his leg screaming for relief. After he popped a couple of pills, he frowned when he noticed Cameron was gone from the bed. Glancing around the room he noticed the sliding door to the balcony was slightly open and the breeze was blowing the curtains so he could see her silhouette sitting on one of the chairs.

He threw on his boxers and a T-shirt, made some complimentary coffee from the machine in the room and brought out two mugs.

"Thought you might need some of this," he said quietly as he sat down next to her and handed her a mug.

"Thank you."

"It's nice out here."

"Yeah it is. Great view. I've never really seen much of New York. I hate driving in the city so I stay away as much as possible."

"That's too bad. New York is great."

"It is. Especially when seeing it with the right person," she grinned at him.

House smiled back at her and reached for her hand. Their fingers interlaced as they sat in silence watching the city below and sipping their coffee.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked her.

"You mean you don't have any plans?"

"Aside from staying in bed all day, no. I thought you might actually want to leave the suite at some point."

"I'm perfectly content to stay in. But if there was something else you had in mind, I'm easy."

House grinned wickedly. "I wouldn't say that. Come on, Cameron. There must be something you've always wanted to do in New York City."

"Go to the top of the Empire State Building."

House felt his stomach drop at the very idea. He was insanely afraid of heights. But he'd never told anyone. Not even Wilson. "We could do that."

Cameron narrowed her eyes. His expression changed as soon as she suggested her idea and if she hadn't been paying attention, and if she hadn't known him as well as she did, she would've missed it. "Well well," she smirked. "The big, bad, scary Dr. House is afraid of heights."

House's head snapped to look at her in disbelief, but he knew better than to insult her intelligence. She could read him like a book. "What?"

"Come on. I saw that look on your face. It's the same look I get at the mere mention of spiders." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "We can do something else. No big deal."

He fell in love with her even more right then. She looked so beautiful sitting there. With her long brown hair blowing slightly in the breeze and the hem of her nightshirt riding up against the lower part of her thigh, showing off her legs. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, he reached over and gently ran his hand over her thigh and down her leg.

She looked at him. Blue-green eyes locked with ice blue and there was a sexual tension that they both felt right away. With his other hand, he pulled her carefully onto his lap and they kissed once, softly. His tongue explored her mouth and he could taste the sugar from her coffee as his tongue danced with hers.

"Greg.." she breathed as they came up for air. "Perhaps we should go in.."

"Private balcony," he murmured as he kissed that spot below her ear that drove her insane. She suddenly forgot about being on the balcony or that if the person above and to the right of them would get an eyeful if they were watching. But it was still fairly early and she doubted any sane person would be standing on their balcony at that hour.

Both of his hands were sliding up her thighs, pushing the nightshirt up around her waist as he kissed her neck and gave little nips at her skin.

"Whaddya know…The good Dr. Cameron likes morning nookie," he chuckled as she helped him pull the nightshirt off, and dropped it on the ground beside them. House's T-shirt was next, and then his boxers. He moved over on the chaise lounge so she could lie next to him and then he pinned her down as he towered over her.

"Oh God…" she groaned as he pressed his erection into the inside of her thigh, letting her know how turned on he was. "Don't tease, Greg.." she moaned, closing her eyes and throwing her head back. His lips fastened onto that spot at the base of her throat as he sucked and licked it for a few minutes, creating a new mark on her.

"Mmm..Ally..I can't help it. You're so damn intoxicating."

"Show me."

House needed no further invitation. He took her, hard and fast on the balcony until she was moaning and writhing under him. It didn't take long to get her to that point, and when she exploded in her own orgasm, he helped her ride it out before his hit shortly after her.

"Okay..now I'm hungry," House breathed as they lay together on the lounge chair. She giggled and managed to get out from under him before offering her hand to help him up.

"Room service?" She asked.

"Room service. With a side of Vicodin."

Cameron giggled again as she tossed him his pills before locating the room service menu. "Oh, and Greg.."

"Yeah?" He asked as he rummaged around for his clothes.

"I love you too."

He froze in place for a minute and just stared at her. She looked so cute, yet shy and vulnerable. Little did he know, that's exactly how he looked to her.

"Just remember who said it first."

* * *

_**A/N: Whew..my longest chapter so far, and certainly the most fun. I hope all this smut isn't seeming repetitive. I just write what comes into my head. Of course, watching endless scenes of Hugh kissing various women has been inspiring ;) Now..how can I spice things up a little? If there was no conflict..there wouldn't be a story now would there? Muahahah *rubs hands together with glee***_


	10. You Belong to Me

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay! Had a bit of writer's block and I wasn't sure how long I wanted to make this chapter. I decided to split it up or else it would be too long. And I didn't want my lovely readers to wait any longer. So here ya go. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Disclaimer: Still don't own House. Don't sue me.

**Chapter 10**

House wandered into his office Monday morning at his usual time.

"House!" Cuddy called to him from her open office door. "I need you."

He lowered his eyelids and replied, in his darkest voice, "Yes, Mistress."

Stacy was sitting in her office as well, and he stopped in his tracks. "What's going on?"

"I need a lawyer on staff. And since Stacy's husband will be in physio for the next couple of months, I asked her if she'd step in for awhile."

"And this has to do with me because…"

"If you're not comfortable with it, I won't do it," Stacy told him.

"It's fine. Good," he muttered as he turned around and walked out without saying another word on the matter.

***

Cameron, Chase and Foreman were already in the conference room. Chase and Foreman were doing crosswords and reading the paper and Cameron was checking House's mail. They looked at each other quickly and a secret smile passed between them that made her heart race.

They hadn't spoken since the day before when the limo dropped her off at her place and he walked her to her door. After sharing a couple of lingering kisses, he left her breathless and wanting more. When she went to bed that night, she thought about how quickly things progressed. Everything was going perfectly now and it seemed like nothing could ruin it.

Stacy walking past House's office made her scowl inside. _Until now_, she thought. However, House pulled the vertical blinds closed and she tried to suppress a giggle.

"So, do we have a case?" he asked.

"Nope," Chase replied with a disinterested air.

"Then what are you all sitting around for? Get your asses to the clinic."

"I've already done my hours," they all said together, causing House to groan.

"You all suck." He kicked the door to his office open. "Wake me up if we get a patient. I'm taking a nap."

"You just got here," Foreman pointed out.

"I had a hell of a weekend. I need my rest. I am an old man, after all." With a quick smirk in Cameron's direction, he retreated to his office and sat down at his desk with his ipod. Stacy entered his office and closed the door behind her. "You need to go Baltimore."

"What for?"

"Billing. They're auditing you. We have to go straighten it out. So get packing. We leave tomorrow."

"We?"

"Well, I'm the attorney and you're the doctor in question so yes, we both have to go."

"No way."

"Greg!" Stacy gave him a look that he was more than familiar with and it made him wince.

"Whatever. But we're taking separate flights."

"Whatever," she groaned as she rolled her eyes and left his office.

House let out a deep sigh. Hell. That's what he was in. Forced to spend a day with Stacy of all people, in a city he hated doing what he hated even more. But Stacy..he had a sneaking suspicion she was up to something. He didn't know what, but he knew he wasn't going to like it. There was a storm brewing and somehow he knew that Cameron would suffer the most from the aftermath.

He had to talk to her. She had a way of calming him, and helping him see reason. He pulled out his cell and texted her.

_My office. Now._

Less than five minutes later, she breezed in and sat down in his yellow chair, resting her feet up on the ottoman.

"What's going on?"

"Cuddy's making me go to Baltimore tomorrow."

"And?" she asked, looking expectantly at him.

"I don't want to," he sulked.

"Well if Cuddy's making you go, you don't have a choice."

"Oh, it gets worse. I have to go with Stacy."

Cameron tried not to show the worry that crossed her mind in an instant but it was impossible. House caught it right away and stared at the floor. "You're worried, aren't you?"

"What? No," she denied.

"No? I would be if I were you."

"Why? Are you planning on hooking up with her?"

House stared back at her like she had already accused him of it. "No!"

"Then what's the problem. You go, you take care of business and you come home the next day." She stood up and walked over to him, reaching for his hands. He laced his fingers with hers and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "I know. It's over between her and I. I know that. But I just have a bad feeling…"

"Greg," Cameron said softly, placing her hand under his chin to make him look at her. "Just don't forget who will be waiting for you when you get back."

He gave her a slight grin and leaned forward. She leaned forward too and their lips met. He kissed her softly, his lips gently brushing against hers before he broke the kiss. "I'm gonna take off early, throw some things together."

"Okay."

"Come over tonight?"

She shook her head, sadly. "I can't. I'm meeting a friend for dinner and then we're going to catch a movie."

"Girlfriend?" He asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. We've been friends since high school. Does that satisfy your curiosity or do you want to know her bra size too?"

He shrugged. "Couldn't hurt."

Cameron gave him a light swat on his chest. "You're a pig, House."

"Yet you still love me. Go figure."

***

House and Stacy had their meeting the next afternoon which took almost the entire day. She was thrilled they got through it and House just wanted to get home to Cameron. However, the weather had other ideas. A snow storm was coming and flights were already being canceled. And if that wasn't enough to ruin his day, he and Stacy ended up on the same flight back.

"It's a small world," Stacy smirked as they left the ticket counter together.

"Too small," he muttered under his breath as he made his way to the nearest kiosk. He ordered two coffees and handed one to her.

"Thank you."

He nodded and glanced at her neckline. "You're not wearing your necklace."

"I left it at home."

"Uh-huh. You never just leave it at home. I've never seen you without it. What's going on?"

She sighed. "I had a fight with Mark before I left. It was stupid. And I don't want to talk about it."

"Good," he said, limping to the nearest chair.

"Good? Good that we had a fight, or good that I don't want to talk about it?"

"Uh..both."

An annoying female voice came over the loud speaker announcing their flight delay. They had at least another two hours to kill. And it looked like she was sticking around. _Great._

"So what's the deal?" She asked him after a few minutes of silence.

"What?"

"You and..what's her name? Cameron."

"There's no deal."

"Are you two..seeing eachother?"

House just shrugged.

"Are you sleeping with your subordinate? Because if you are.."

"What? What're you going to threaten me with?"

"Nothing. I just never thought you were the type to go after young girls."

"Gee, when you put it that way, it makes it sound so cheap," he grumbled. "And it's none of your business anyway. What do you care? You have Mark."

Stacy sighed. "For how long remains to be seen."

"Trouble in paradise?"

She shrugged. "He was tired and cranky. I chalk it up to that."

"But you're still mad about it."

"Whatever. He's stewing about it at home."

The annoying female voice returned to interrupt what House was planning on being a wicked retort to let them know their flight was being canceled until further notice due to the heavy snowfall in New Jersey.

"Fucking hell," House groaned as he got up from his chair.

"Come on," Stacy said as she handed him his cane. "I have a room reserved for such emergencies."

"Oh, that's rich!" he laughed.

"Come on, Greg. Your leg can't take sleeping in some cot in the airport."

She knew he couldn't dispute that fact and willingly followed her to the hotel that was joined to the building.

***

He called Cameron's cell twice and her house once. No answer. So he texted her.

_What are you doing??_

He put his phone down and opened the drapes of his room to stare outside. There was a freakin' blizzard and he groaned. His phone beeped.

_My job, House._

He grinned and texted back.

_What are you wearing?_

_Clothes._

_If I were there, you wouldn't be._

_Blame the stupid snow._

There was a pause and then another message popped up.

_When do you think you'll be able to make it back home?_

_Home. _He liked the sound of that. Even though their relationship was still in its early stages, the idea of going _home_ to Cameron made him smile in spite of himself. _God, he was going soft._

There was a knock at the adjoining door and he rolled his eyes. The fact that it was a two bedroom suite was too convenient for his liking but there were no other rooms available and he didn't have much choice. He sure as hell wasn't sharing his bed with her.

He opened the door and stared at her. "What?"

"I heard the weather report. We should be able to leave tomorrow."

"Good. I'm going to bed. I wanna be up and out of here in the morning."

Stacy looked at him somewhat seductively. "Are you sure wouldn't like to join me for a drink before bed?"

House shook his head to clear it. _Was she serious?_

"What's going on, Stacy?"

She cast her eyes downward. "I just..being back in Princeton..seeing you…spending time with you. I missed it."

He sighed. He had to admit he did miss her. But he wasn't about to screw up what he had with Cameron simply because he was getting stiff over his ex-girlfriend. No matter how incredible she looked in her satin sleepshirt that went just above her knees and hugged her hips. _Whoa..Down boy._

"Those days are over. You're married and I've moved on. You're too late. Now go to bed," he said, a little more harshly than he intended.

"C'mon Greg," she soothed, moving closer and sliding her hands up his chest. "You haven't thought about us? The way it used to be? How good it was? When we were hot, we were on fire."

"I also thought about how when we were cold, it was very, very _bad_."

Stacy frowned. "You just can't forgive me, can you?"

"No. Goodnight, Stacy." He stepped back from her, gently pushed her through the door and closed it. Then he bolted the lock. With a raging hard on, he sat down on his bed and grabbed his cell, calling Cameron again. This time she answered.

"What's going on?"

_"I just got home. What're you still doing up?"_

"Can't sleep."

_"How come?"_

House stretched out on his bed and sighed. "I hate it here. And this bed sucks. Of course..it wouldn't suck so bad if you were in it."

_"Charming,"_ she laughed.

"So what're you wearing?"

_"I was just about to get dressed for bed."_

House arched an eyebrow. "So what you're telling me is..you're naked?"

_"If you'd called me thirty seconds later than you did I would be. But I'm not."_

"What a shame. I was hoping I'd be able to tempt you into some..dirty..naughty…sexy things, Dr. Cameron."

The deepness of his voice and the way he said those words made her heart pound in her ears and she sat down on her bed.

_"Phone sex, House? Are you really that lonely?"_

"As a matter of fact, yes. Baltimore.. it's a lonely town."

_"How did you manage to get a hotel room if the flight was canceled? I'm sure everyone beat you to the phones to make reservations at the nearest place."_

He scowled. "Stacy turned out to be more than just a pretty face. She already had a room and.."

_"Stacy's there?"_

"Yep."

_"Bye House."_

He noticed she sounded strange all of a sudden. "Bye? You're going to bed?"

_"I'm tired. I'll see you back at work."_ And with that, she hung up, leaving him incredibly confused. He couldn't figure it out..but then it dawned on him.

_She thinks I'm with Stacy. In a hotel. Lonely. Oh Jeez…this is so not good…not good at all_.

* * *

_**A/N: Whew. Don't worry my pretties..plenty of conflict and MAYBE some smut in the next chapter. Thanks again to all those who've added this story to their alert/favorites and to those who reviewed. PLEASE keep it up :) It means more to me than you know! Actually, those of you who are writers DO know how awesome it is to get feedback of any kind. So anyway, stay tuned!**_


	11. Cat Scratch Fever

_**A/N: Thanks again to those who reviewed and added my story to their favorite/alerts :) I feel warm and tingly each time I get a notification :)**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm really tired of writing these things. If I DID own House, he'd be naked on my bed with the hard wood. But I don't, so he's not. (sadly)

**Chapter 11**

House tossed and turned most of the night, even after downing an extra Vicodin and taking advantage of the mini-bar that happened to be in his area of the suite. He got up early, took a shower and somehow managed to slip out while Stacy was taking her shower.

She found him sitting in the terminal with a coffee and his ipod, staring into space. Cameron still wasn't answering her phone or responding to his texts and he was more than a little pissed off. _Why didn't she trust him? He told her not to worry. She said she wasn't worried. So what the hell was going on with her? _

"I never thought I'd see the day when Greg House actually cared about another human being."

Greg scowled at Stacy but didn't say anything. They paged their flight and he grabbed his cane to get up without saying a word to her.

***

House didn't even bother going home first to drop off his stuff. He went straight to the hospital and searched for Cameron. He found her in the lab and was relieved to see that nobody else was there. He watched her for a few minutes. He'd only been away from her for less than two days and he hated to admit how much he missed her.

Finally, he entered the lab and leaned against the doorway. "You've been avoiding me. Why?"

She didn't even turn around. "I haven't been. I just figured you were busy."

"Cameron..it's not what you think."

"Ha!" she laughed, turning around to face him. He took a step back from her, never having seen her that upset. "So the shared hotel room was just a convenience."

"That's exactly what it was. She had a room reserved before she even left for Baltimore. She's freaky that way. Always has a back-up plan."

"And you didn't say no."

"My leg could not have taken a night on some cot at an airport. I know it, she knew it. I wasn't passing that up. You'll just have to trust me on this. I did _not_ sleep with her."

But Cameron wasn't hearing it. "Whatever House," she sighed as she brushed past him and stormed out of the lab.

***

Stacy saw Cameron coming toward her and smiled smugly. "Dr. Cameron."

"Mrs. Warner," she replied coldly, acknowledging the woman as she went past.

"Have you seen Greg?"

"Yes."

"You seem upset."

"I'm fine."

"What did Greg tell you about Baltimore?"

Cameron shrugged. "Nothing. But just out of curiosity, do you always have a hotel room booked for emergencies?"

"Yes. I like to have a back-up plan."

"How convenient for Greg then."

Stacy watched Cameron sit down at House's computer before she entered the room. "You're in love with him."

"We..went on a date awhile ago. It didn't go very well."

"And yet you still chase him like a bitch in heat. It's cute, really."

Cameron's head shot up. "And you still chase him like a whore. Not so sweet. Especially considering that your husband is in rehab 2 floors up. I would think you'd be discreet about it but you flaunt it like you're proud of it. Like some conquest."

"Come on, Cameron. We know what's up for grabs. Or at least I do," she smiled in smug satisfaction.

"House isn't some prize to be won. He's just a man."

"You don't think he's worth fighting for?"

"You obviously do since you're here trying to claim your territory like a..what was the term you used? Oh yeah..bitch in heat."

"You little.." Stacy hissed. "But it all makes sense as to why House likes you. You're young, naïve and pathetically infatuated with him."

Cameron got out of her chair and stood toe to toe with Stacy. She was considerably shorter but it didn't seem to intimidate her. "Now who's being a bitch?"

"Takes one to know one."

"Oh that's real mature! Wipe that smug smile off your face before I smack it off."

"Bring. It. On, little girl."

Meanwhile, Chase, Foreman and House were listening outside the door managing to keep out of sight. It was only a matter of time before the two women came to blows and it was a question of who was going to strike first. House's money was on Stacy starting the whole thing.

"Should we go in there and break it up?" Chase whispered.

House looked at him like he was nuts. "What? Are you kidding? Throw some Jello on 'em!"

Foreman rolled his eyes. "You're an ass, House." The three men turned their attention back to the women in House's office.

"What is it that bothers you so much, Stacy? Is it the fact that he's sleeping with me? Or the fact that he wants nothing to do with you anymore because he'll never forgive you?"

Stacy gasped and slapped Cameron hard across the face just as Foreman burst through the door. Cameron lunged at Stacy but he held her back. "Easy, easy, Cameron."

"Get these two ladies a saucer of milk. Mrrrowww!" House exclaimed as he stood in the doorway. "Anyone know the lyrics to Cat Scratch Fever?"

Cameron shot him a dirty look as she stormed off and Stacy stood there with a smug expression.

"Wow, House. She's a pistol. Hope you can keep up," she smirked.

House glared at her. "Get out."

"You can't be serious…"

"Don't make me ask you again, Stacy. Get out. Now."

Grabbing her purse, she quickly made her exit as did Foreman and Chase. House took out his phone and texted Cameron.

_Are you okay?_

He waited. No answer. Then it came.

_What do you think?_

He felt bad so he wrote back. _I'm thinking..no. Where are you?_

_On the roof_

_I'll be there in 5 min_

House left his office and headed for the elevator. Thankful that nobody stopped him, he enjoyed the short ride in peace before stepping off and slowly making it up the single staircase to the roof.

Cameron was leaning against the brick wall, clutching a tissue in her hand and her eyes were red and puffy.

"We need to talk," she sniffed. "I need you to be completely honest with me. Well, as honest as you can be without turning into a jerk. Can you do that?"

He simply nodded and cast his eyes downward. He was never good at these kinds of talks and knew that it was better to just keep quiet.

"Did you sleep with Stacy?"

He looked back at her and she waited patiently for his answer.

"No, I didn't. I thought you of all people would have a little faith in me."

"I do. It's just.."

"Just what?"

"I guess when I found out you two shared a room and…"

"It was a suite. With two bedrooms. She went her way, I went mine. But I will be honest, she did try to get me to sleep with her. And I turned her down. Flat."

"You did?"

He rolled his eyes. "Duhh! Weren't you listening to a word I said? I'm not in love with Stacy. She's married and I don't care if she came to me stark naked with a pitcher of beer. I don't play ball on a full field."

Cameron smiled at the metaphor and he stepped closer, reaching out to touch her cheek. There was still a slight hand print from being slapped and he frowned. "Does it hurt?"

"No. It just feels warm. I think a 5-year-old could have slapped harder."

House chuckled as he continued to caress her cheek. "That's my girl. Too bad Foreman broke it up. I'll bet you've got a mean right hook."

She smiled coyly. "I have my moments." She placed her hand against his cheek and his stubble tickled her palm, causing her to giggle.

"I think some serious make-up sex is in order," he whispered.

"Mmm," she murmured, closing her eyes as he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. "Your place or mine?"

He looked around. "Actually I had this rooftop in mind."

Cameron's eyes opened. "No, House. Not a chance. I'm doing doing it on the roof."

"Damn. Well..you can't blame a guy for trying. But at the end of the day, you're mine. If you can wait that long." He headed for the door and then stopped. "Actually, let's make this fun. I'll bet you'll be begging me to fuck you before noon."

"You're on."

***

They returned to the conference room where Cuddy was waiting. She thrust a folder into House's hands, slapping it against his chest. "Where were you? You have a case."

"Good." He ignored Cuddy's question and began rattling off the patient's symptoms while Foreman scrawled them down on the board. "Differential diagnosis people. Go!"

Cameron sat back in her chair and gently tucked a wisp of her hair behind her ears. House very subtly wet his lips and they stared at each other while Chase argued with Foreman about potential theories as to why the patient's blood pressure was so high. He discreetly took out his phone and sent Cameron a text.

_I know how to make your blood pressure skyrocket. And I don't need meds to do it._

Reaching for the vibrating phone in her pocket she glanced down at it. He looked at her reaction to his message and smiled when he saw her blushing. Then he saw her text back.

_Care to elaborate, Dr. House?_

He arched his eyebrow at her and she looked away innocently, as if pretending to be into the other doctors conversation while he texted back.

_We're going to pass notes? Fine. I hope you know what you're getting into._

She chuckled slightly and ran a hand down her neck where she knew he loved to kiss her and run his tongue along that certain spot.

_You're imagining my mouth on your neck right now aren't you? That's not the only place my mouth will be._

Cameron felt heat radiating through her body at his last message and tried to remain calm. She glanced at her watch. It was almost noon and she didn't know how she'd make it until six. She closed her eyes and tried to control herself.

_Are you hungry? It's almost noon_, she messaged back.

_Not for food. But I can think of something else I'd rather eat. It starts with a 'P' and ends with a 'Y'. Can you guess what it is?_

Cameron squirmed in her seat. The man could make her so hot by simple words on a phone. She definitely knew she wouldn't make it until six. She was going to lose the bet they'd made. Her panties were already soaking wet and she could tell he knew from the smug look on his handsome face. Then she saw him text her again.

_You're not going to guess? That's no fun. I'll give you another hint. It has lips..which I'm guessing are extremely wet and swollen right about now. _

She felt her whole face flush and Chase glared at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just..really warm in here."

_Hint number three: It is warm in here, but not nearly as warm as it is between your legs. You're no doubt hot, wet and throbbing at the very thought of what I'm going to do to you later. I'm so winning that bet, Dr. Cameron!._

House glanced at the clock on the wall. "Okay, get a decent history and run the tests. I'm going for lunch. I think it'll be a quickie though. At this point I could eat _anything_."

Cameron stifled a moan and was sure she was going to come right in her seat from the sound of his voice as he said that last word. He barely looked in her direction as he got up and limped out of the office without a glance back. Chase and Foreman went off to do his bidding while Cameron sat there, regaining her composure. She needed a distraction. A very big distraction to keep her mind off of House and the things she knew he was going to do to her that night. That thought alone made her tremble and she buried her face in her hands for a moment. Figuring she was okay, she grabbed her lunch and headed to the cafeteria to eat it. House was nowhere in sight and she was glad. There was no way she was losing the bet they made earlier that morning if she could help it. Hell would freeze over before she begged Greg House for anything. It was past noon and she won the bet. Lost in her thoughts, she hardly noticed Wilson taking a seat in front of her.

"Are you allright, Cameron? You look a little..I dunno..distracted."

She came out of her zone and blinked at him. "Huh? Oh, no I'm fine. It was just a little warm up in the conference room. Eating alone today?"

"I can't find House. He's probably hiding from Cuddy."

Of course he spoke too soon. Cameron saw House enter the cafeteria but he hung back, leaning against one of the counters as he looked at her. The first thing he did was lick his lips in a very subtle way.

_Here we go again_, she thought as she took the last bite of her sandwich and stood up. "I have to do my clinic hours. Thanks for the company, Wilson."

"Anytime."

House grinned to himself as he watched her leave, trying not to catch his eye as she did so, and he chuckled to himself as he took her vacant seat at Wilson's table.

"What's with Cameron?" He asked his friend.

Wilson just shrugged. "Something about clinic hours."

House took out his phone and sent her a message. _Okay so you won that round. But tonight you'll be begging like a whore. My place. 6:30._

Putting his phone back in his pocket, it vibrated almost imediately.

_You're on. Now LEAVE ME ALONE, HOUSE!_

He smirked, but it wasn't lost on Wilson. "What's going on?"

"Got a hot date tonight, Jimmy."

"And I assume it's with…Cameron?"

"Duhh." House got up and playfully patted Wilson on the shoulder. "Good talk, Jimmy." Then he paused. "You wouldn't happen to know where I can get some fuzzy cuffs would you?"

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that ;) It was actually fun to write :) SMUT in the next chapter..KINKY smut at that, if the handcuff comment wasn't enough of a tip-off ;) Please Read and Review as always! It's quite motivating :)_**


	12. Bruises

_**A/N: FINALLY I can upload this! I've been trying since Friday. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own House. Deal with it.

**_Warning: Some kinky smut in this chapter. And when I say kinky I mean some BDSM but not hardcore. So if that doesn't float yer boat, don't read. It won't hurt your understanding of the rest of the story._**

**Chapter 12**

Wilson was flabbergasted. _Since_ _when was House into kinky shit like that??_ And he had no idea what to think about Cameron being kinky in the least. While he sputtered to come up with an answer, House was already on his way out of the cafeteria.

The day passed painfully slowly for House and Cameron. Stacy stayed well out of his way and he made no attempts to speak to her either. Cuddy managed to corner him in the staff lounge late that day, however, with some good news.

"Stacy's leaving."

"Already?"

"She's taking Mark back to Short Hills and he's going to finish rehab there. It's closer to home."

House almost breathed a sigh of relief. "Well now that that's out of the way, can I go back to work now?"

"Sure, as long as it's in the clinic."

He lowered his eyelids at her. "Yes Mistress."

At 5:45 House checked out of the clinic, grabbed his stuff and left 15 minutes early. He had to make a quick stop on his way home and didn't want Cameron to have to wait for him in case he was running late. He had plans, and he didn't want them to be ruined simply due to bad traffic.

When he got home, he put on a CD, poured himself a glass of scotch and ordered a pizza. Cameron was due any time and he felt himself growing more excited as the minutes ticked by.

There was a quiet knock at the door that could only be her and he got up to let her in. As soon as the door closed behind her, he kissed her deeply and passionately, burying his fingers in her hair as they moved across the room.

She could taste the scotch on his tongue as hers wrestled with it and it made her eyes flutter closed. He lowered her onto the couch and was just about to move on top of her when another knock at the door halted things.

"Pizza guy. Don't move."

Cameron sat up while House got the pizza and set it on the coffee table before grabbing a couple of beers from the kitchen. "Eat up. You're going to need your strength," he smirked as he opened the pizza box.

"Yes, doctor," she breathed in his ear before grabbing a slice for herself. While she was eating, he stole a glance at her. He didn't really notice when she arrived but she was dressed to kill as always. She had on a white button down blouse and a black pleated skirt, sheer tan pantyhose and black _fuck me_ pumps. He almost wanted to forget about the pizza and ravish her right then. The thought of her lying underneath him, her legs wrapped around his hips still wearing those shoes was enough to stir his nether regions into high gear.

"Did you miss me?" he asked her, once they finished eating and were enjoying their beers.

"What do you think?"

"I think you did. Even aside of the whole Stacy issue. I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long."

"It would be easier to stay mad if you weren't so damn good looking," she muttered, but loud enough for him to hear. That brought a smile to his face.

"So..tell me..what's one fantasy you've always had but never had the chance to act on?"

Cameron laughed into her beer. "Where did that come from?"

"Curiosity. I want to explore the dark side of Allison Cameron."

She looked at him for a long time. "You're serious."

"Very. Surely there must be at least one. My first guess is that you're into roleplay. If that naughty school girl outfit you're wearing is any indication," he said, motioning to her clothes.

"I won't deny it. Sometimes it's fun to..go a little wild. Fantasies are good."

"Yes they are. I have a few of my own."

"Oh?"

It happened so fast she hardly knew what happened. One minute he was sitting next to her, and the next he had both her hands behind her back, heard a couple of "clicks" and then he got up, flipped her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing and limped down the hallway toward his bedroom.

"House! What the.."

"You have your fantasies..I have mine. Now shush." He dumped her on his bed before reaching for two vicodin. His leg was screaming in protest after that little trip down the hall. Even though he was able to hold her over his shoulder with one hand and use his cane with the other, it still put weight on his leg.

Cameron was lying on her back, her hands cuffed behind her. She looked incredibly sexy like that. With the way her skirt was riding up her hips, he could just see her lace white panties underneath and a very visible wet spot that was growing larger.

He pulled off his button down and his Tshirt and then his jeans, freeing the obvious erection that had been bulging against his zipper.

"Close your eyes," he instructed. When she had done so, he quietly hobbled back into the kitchen and grabbed a few things. He returned to the bedroom and placed the things on the side table before kneeling down at the end of the bed. Reaching into a drawer, he grabbed an old tie and wrapped it around her head as a blindfold.

"House?"

"Do you trust me?" he whispered.

She nodded.

"Then relax. Make-up sex starts now."

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"You didn't specify.

He leaned over and softly placed kisses down her neck, over the spot she loved so much and then finally her mouth. His kisses were gentle but deep and intense at the same time. And not being able to touch him or see him just made it all that much more erotic. She never took Greg House for the kinky type, but she wasn't surprised either.

"Just relax..and enjoy. I promise I won't bite. Much."

He began to unbutton her blouse and pushed it off her shoulders before flicking the clasp at the front of her bra. "Good idea with this bra," he whispered in her ear.

"I know you like it," she whispered back, following the sound of his voice and nipping at his jawline.

"Shh..no talking," he said sternly as he pinched her nipple, causing her to squeal and arch her back in surprise. "Don't make me gag you."

"Is that a promise?" she giggled, sticking her tongue at him defiantly. Of course she couldn't see him trying to hold back his laughter.

"Oh, Dr. Cameron you have no idea what I'm capable of." With that, he reached behind her and unzipped her skirt at the back and pulled it down painfully slowly along with her panties. Then he reached for the first item, a toy called the Venus Butterfly, and carefully slid it up her legs and into position.

"What is that?"

"I said no talking. Every time you're a bad girl, you're going to get punished."

Just hearing him say that, and the tone of voice he used, told her he meant business. It made her incredibly wet. Then she felt his hand on her stomach, sliding lower and she arched her back again as his fingers tested to see how wet she was. He took the remote control of the Venus butterfly out of the top drawer, flicked it on and watched her spasm out of control.

"What the…Greg!"

Making good on his promises, he grabbed another old tie of his and wrapped it around her head and mouth as a gag. "I told you. Every time you're bad, you're going to get punished. Nod if you understand."

Cameron nodded eagerly and went limp against the pillows as he turned the remote off and on repeatedly. The vibrator in the butterfly was quite powerful and it was obviously getting her off. She was dripping wet and he had only just started playing with her.

"Like that?"

She nodded and spread her legs even wider as he yanked off the butterfly and began stroking her. Then he reached for a mini-massager wand and gently brushed it against her inner thigh.

"Had enough yet?"

She shook her head and groaned. House smiled to himself as he got down between her legs and teased her with the tip of his tongue. She became even more wet, if that was even possible, and he finished her off with his tongue, causing one orgasm after another until she was shaking her head.

"Wanna come, Ally?"

She nodded.

"Do you think you deserve it? I don't. You were a bad girl today. Not trusting me with Stacy, not believing me when I told you the truth, and then talking when I told you not to. You've been very bad."

She groaned again as two of his fingers entered her and began to thrust slowly. "You want to come so bad, don't you?"

She nodded vigorously but didn't say a word. "I'm going to take your gag off. But not a word. Understand?" She nodded again so he untied the gag and tossed it away. Then he kissed her. His tongue played and swirled around hers in time to what his fingers were doing until she let out a deep groan and came all over his hand with what was sure to be one of the more powerful orgasms she'd ever experienced. Yay for sensory deprivation!

As he stared at her, lying on his bed, still cuffed and blindfolded, he realized how much trust she had in him to let things get that far. They hadn't been together long at all, and she completely gave herself up to him, trusted him and loved him just as much as he loved her.

Without a word, he unlocked the cuffs, untied her makeshift blindfold and stretched out next to her on the bed.

"Have I told you lately how amazing you are?" He whispered.

"Mmm," was all she said as she threw her arm across his chest and cuddled up next to him while she came down from her latest orgasm high.

They both fell asleep for awhile, wrapped tightly in each other's arms. House woke up first but only because his leg was begging him for some kind of relief. He popped a couple of vicodin and massaged his thigh until the pain dulled to a mere throb and let out a long sigh.

He looked down at the sleeping woman draped across his body and smiled appreciatively. She was beautiful, and best of all, she was his. He ran his fingers through her brown hair, amazed at how soft and silky it was to the touch. Then he began softly touching her face, sliding his hand over her shoulder and down to the small of her back until she stirred.

"Mm..what time is it?" she murmured, her face still buried in his chest.

"Early. 1 a.m. Go back to sleep."

"Are you okay?"  
"I will be. It's okay. Go back to sleep."

She regarded him with a look of concern which told him she wasn't doing any such thing. Figuring he might as well make the most of it, he lowered his head and kissed her. She kissed back with an excitement that told him she didn't care what time of night it was. Her tongue clashed against his and her hand came up to softly stroke his stubbled cheek before moving to stroke his hair.

House pushed her onto her back and began placing kisses down her neck, across her throat, between the valley of her breasts and down to her stomach. His warm hands gently played with her breasts and she buried her fingers deeper into his hair, playing with the longer curls at the top. The feeling of Cameron's nails gently scratching his scalp sent him into overdrive. Their kisses intensified and he moved on top of her, settling in between her legs.

"Mmm..I want you so much, Greg," she whispered in his ear, her warm breath tickling his skin, sending a slight shiver up his spine.

"You can have me," he whispered back as he slowly thrust into her. It was almost painfully slow, but painful never felt so good. Once he was all the way in, he pulled all the way out again, teasing her endlessly.

Cameron wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him inside once more, pulling him closer and kissing the hollow of his neck that drove him crazy.

He was making love to her in a way that let her know she was being made love to. There was nothing hurried or feverish about it. His movements were slow and he lavished so much affection on her that she felt tears come to her eyes. He rested his forehead against hers and they stared into each other's eyes as he stayed inside her for a few moments. Their lips touched slowly as he began to move inside her. Slowly at first, but that wasn't going to last. He was too excited to stop and she was begging for him to take her harder and faster with each stroke. He didn't quicken his pace so much as thrust deeper and harder, changing the angle so he hit every one of her special nerve endings, causing her to scream his name over and over as her walls clamped down on him. It only took a couple more deep thrusts before they came together, bathed in sweat and laughing.

"I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow," Cameron giggled as House slowly rolled himself off of her and collapsed against the pillows.

"Welcome to my world," he groaned as he rubbed the feeling back into his leg. He'd gone pretty much pain free through their love making but it was due to those lovely things called endorphins.

"Want another Vicodin?"

"God no. I'd be comatose for days." He looked over at her and smiled. "Which wouldn't be so bad as long as you were there when I did wake up."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "That was cheesy, House. Even for you."

"Yeah yeah. It's your fault. You bring out the romantic in me that I so desperately try to hide."

"Why hide it?"

"I've got a rep to protect," he grinned before giving her a playful sneer. "And if word gets out that I'm anything but a misanthropic son of a bitch, I'm coming after you."

Cameron giggled as he pulled her closer. "Promises, promises."

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed that :) Everyone likes a smutty filler chapter, don't they? If not, oh well. Their loss ;) Please R&R. Chapter 13 is completed and will be up very shortly._** _**I love you guys!**_


	13. Happy Birthday, indeed!

_**A/N: This chapter MAY be a little OOC for House, but then again, maybe not. You decide. I try to stay away from the fluffy stuff if I can help it but sometimes I wonder what House's softer side is really like.**_

_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own House. Deal with it.

**Chapter 13**

"It's Cameron's birthday this weekend," House said with a heavy sigh as he ate his lunch with Wilson.

"Anything planned?"

"Not a thing. Not a clue. What do you get the girl who says she has everything and wants nothing?"

Wilson shrugged. "Besides sex? I have no idea. Why not just do the old tried and true thing? Dinner, roses, the works."

House shrugged back. "I don't wish to recreate our first nightmare date, thankyouverymuch."

"By the way, did you find some cuffs?"

"I did."

"And?"

"I put them to good use."

Wilson laughed. "And Cameron was okay with that?"

"More than okay. That's all I'm saying."

"Wow. Why not take her away somewhere for the weekend?"

"Nah, been there done that recently."

"Well, if you can't think of anything, you can't go wrong with jewelry."

***

The weekend came all too soon for House and before he knew it, it was Friday evening and he had nothing planned. He actually had considered taking her to Café Spiletto, since it was one of the nicer restaurants in town, but decided against it. As sappy as it sounded, he wanted to create new, good memories. Not bring up bad ones. So he settled on the next best place, not far from the hospital. It had recently opened and he had a little bit of trouble getting a reservation, but he knew Wilson had taken a few dates there so he dropped his name and got slotted in for Saturday, which was Cameron's actual birthday. She would be turning 33. That made him feel ancient but he brushed those feelings aside. He knew he had the stamina and sex drive of someone half his age and had no problem keeping up with her, despite his leg, or the Vicodin use. They made each other horny simply by stealing glances at one another and he sometimes felt like a teenager again.

"Earth to House," Cameron sang out from the doorway, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What's up?"

"It's quittin' time."

He nodded. "Right."

She came into his office and leaned against the desk. "Doing anything tonight?" She asked casually.

He shook his head as he reached for her and turned in his chair so she straddled his lap.

"What are you up to?"

"I was just planning on taking a nice long bath and relaxing."

"Sounds good. Want some company tonight?"

She smiled down at him. "I thought you'd never ask."

"I'll go rent a couple of movies, bring em over."

Cameron nuzzled her nose against his and giggled. "I promise I won't tell anyone that you'd rather cuddle on the couch than go play poker with the guys."

"You'd better not, or consequences will be dire."

She giggled. "Dire huh? Gonna break out the butterfly? Wow..what torture that would be!" Before he could retaliate, she got up out of his reach. "I'll see you later then." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, grabbed her things and left the office.

House showed up at Cameron's a little past 8, figuring she'd had plenty of time to have a bath and do whatever girly things she needed to. She opened the door and greeted him with a long kiss. Her tongue swept into his mouth and her hands buried in his hair as she pulled him into the apartment.

"Happy to see me?" he quipped, making light of the situation.

"I'm always happy to see you. Unlike other people."

House arched an eyebrow. "Such as.."

"Oh..patients, families of patients, Chase, Foreman.."

"Okay okay," he laughed, stopping her rant. "I get it. I'm a grouchy misanthropic son of a bitch."

Cameron reached up and kissed his chin, because it was the only thing she could reach, and even then, not by much. "But you're mine. So, what movies did you get?"

"See for yourself. I'm getting a beer." House handed her the plastic bag and wandered into the kitchen while she sifted through the movies. He smiled cheekily to himself when he heard her groan.

"Greg!"

"Yes?"

"Please tell me you didn't _only_ get porn."

He returned to the living room and sat down on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Is there a problem?"

"Hmm..well let me see.._School of Cock_.."

"Great movie with Jack Black! How can the porn version not be good?"

"_Driving Into Miss Daisy_…"

"I thought it would be about cars," he said innocently as he popped the cap off his beer.

"Uh-huh," she laughed as she took out the third movie. "Oh come on, Greg…_Gangbangs of New York_?"

House couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. "So which one do you want to watch first?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. Haven't you ever watched porn?"

She blushed and lowered her eyes. House thought it was the most amusing, and cutest thing he'd ever seen. He also realized some negotiating was in order. "Come on, Ally. If you hate it, we'll turn it off and watch TV. Deal?"

He could tell she was seriously thinking it over before she nodded and handed him the bag of DVDs to pick from. He selected _"School of Cock"_ and popped it into her DVD player. He tried to pick movies that didn't concentrate on one thing, and had some kind of a story, as flimsy as they would be.

House figured she'd sit through the first five minutes at most before she either got disgusted or worse yet, mad at him. However, ten minutes ticked by, then fifteen. He glanced over at her and saw her squirm a little. He knew that squirm. She was very aroused by what she was seeing and he noticed the way she reached for his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back and she tore her eyes away from the movie to stare into his eyes with a wanton expression. He pulled her closer and they kissed once, very softly. Then again. Two kisses turned into three, then four, and before they knew it, they were locked in a wild embrace that could out-do anything that was on the TV screen. House reached for the remote and stopped the movie before moving on top of her, and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Oh God, Greg," she groaned as his hands went for the ties of her yoga pants and loosened them.

"You liked it, huh?" he chuckled as he pulled off her pants and then her underwear, dropping them on the floor.

"Yeah."

"Never thought you'd get so turned on watching two people fuck their brains out?"

"Nope. It was..exhilarating."

House chuckled as he ran his hand across her stomach and between her legs. She was indeed wet beyond words and he began to stroke her gently.

"Oh..wow…"

"Bedroom?" He whispered as he kissed her neck and didn't stop the hand that was between her legs.

Cameron shook her head. "I want you right now..on this couch."

As he did what she requested, he had an idea of what he could get her for her birthday. He had bought something earlier that day, but what he was thinking of would simply be an added bonus.

His thoughts quickly returned to Cameron as they both came together, a slick sheen of sweat covering them, and retired to her bedroom for the night, holding each other close. They had the weekend off as usual and he had plans. Many plans.

***

"Happy Birthday," he whispered in her ear as they lay in bed still holding each other.

"Hmm?" She stirred.

"It's 1 a.m. Officially your birthday, Allison Cameron."

She groaned into her pillow. "I was born at 10:23 a.m. So I'm not 33 yet. Can I go back to sleep now?"

He pouted like a 3-year-old. "No birthday sex?"

"Maybe later. I need sleep."

"Yeah, porn and then sex…deadly combo. Imagine how worn out you'd be if we watched the whole movie."

House started to get out bed but she stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"Nature calls, and so does Vicodin. I'll be right back."

He limped into the living room to get his pills and saw the DVDs on the coffee table. He remembered the present he was thinking of the night before and quickly made a few calls. When that was done, he returned to bed and wrapped an arm around Cameron as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

***

"Are you ready yet?" House almost whined as he waited for Cameron to get ready for dinner. He was starving and if he didn't eat soon, he felt like he'd collapse.

"Two minutes!" She called out.

"If I last that long," he muttered as the bedroom door opened and she stepped out.

House was speechless as usual. She wore a red dress that went just above her knees and fitted her upper body like a glove. Her hair was pinned back off her face and she wore very little makeup. She was beautiful as ever and he almost contemplated staying home so he could just rip that dress off her and take her against the wall. Hunger be damned!

"Do I look okay?" She asked, a little self-conscious at the way he was staring at her.

He jolted out of his reverie and blinked. "I'm sorry..what..what did you say?"

She giggled and threaded her arm through his. "Never mind. Let's go. I'm starving."

"I've never been here before," she smiled at him from across the table. "I heard it's hard to get a reservation."

"Depends who ya know."

Their server approached and he ordered a bottle of wine while she looked over the menu. Traditionally, hers didn't have any prices, but his did. However, he didn't even pay attention to them. It was her night and he had no problem with her ordering whatever she wanted.

After the meal, they shared a large piece of chocolate mousse and discussed their plans for the remainder of the evening.

"Want to watch another movie?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her, causing her to giggle.

"Didn't you take the DVD's back already?"

"I'm sure we could find something on satellite to amuse ourselves."

He took the last bite of his mousse and shoved the rest in her direction. "Finish up. I'm full."

When she took the last few bites, he reached into his jacket pocket and placed a square wrapped box and a card on the table in front of her.

"What's this?" She asked, curiously. It was very nicely wrapped, and she doubted he'd done it himself.

"Open it."

She reached for the box and he cleared his throat. "Isn't it customary to open the card first?"

House was smirking and she nodded as she took the card out of the envelope. It was a simple card, not too sappy and inside it was blank except for the words he'd written himself:

_Ally,_

_One birthday down, lots more to celebrate together. That is, if you can put up with me that long._

_I love you,_

_Greg_

"So far so good," Cameron grinned, even though a tear escaped the corner of her eye. Then something fell out of the card. It looked like a folded receipt. When she opened it, and read what it was she blushed three shades of red. "One year subscription to The Erotic Network?"

House couldn't keep the smug look off his face. "You might enjoy that better. They're actual soft porn movies but not like the one we saw last night. But on those nights I can't be there.."

Cameron smiled at him and she didn't have to say anything. The shy, embarassed, yet thankful expression said plenty.

She then reached for the box and unwrapped it slowly. Inside was a gold necklace with a pendant of a house attached. She was speechless as she held it up to admire it. The chain was braided, so it sparkled in the soft lighting of the restaurant.

"Do you…like it?" he asked, looking nervous. It had been a long time since he'd bought a woman anything, let alone something as personal as jewelry.

She sniffed back the tears. "It's beautiful. Thank you. I love it."

He got up from his chair and went behind her to fasten it around her neck as she held up her hair at the back. Once it was fastened, it dropped just above her chest, and glistened. "I love you," he whispered in her ear before gently kissing the back of her neck. "Let's get outta here."

On the drive back to her place, he noticed her touching the house pendant of her necklace and was pleased with himself. He liked making her happy, even though he'd never admit it to anyone else.

As she unlocked the door, he leaned against her, placing kisses down the back of her neck, making her drop her keys twice in the process.

"House..stop.."

"Then hurry the hell up. It's freezing out here."

"Then stop distracting me."

Finally she got the door open, and they made their way inside her apartment, working at each other's clothing, trying to get undressed as quickly as possible as they moved down the hall to her bedroom. Once there, he pushed her onto the bed and removed his boxers. His erection sprang free and he joined her under the covers.

"This has been one of the best birthdays ever," she whispered between kisses.

"Not _the_ best?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing tops a sweet sixteen party," she laughed.

House laughed with her. "What was so special about that one?"

It was dark, but he could still see her blushing. "I got my first kiss. My parents let me have a dance and invite some boys as well."

He laughed again, softly touching her face. "So how was it?"

She giggled and stretched out on her back, staring up at the ceiling. "It was..wet. I really couldn't complain because I had no idea what I was doing, but I remember thinking about how amazing it was. And I liked the guy so that made it even better, even though he really was a bad kisser."

"Well someone taught you how to kiss," he whispered as he leaned over and softly kissed her. She kissed back, he pulled her into his arms and she wrapped her leg over his hip, bringing him closer so his erection was up against her stomach.

"I'm inclined to believe if you love someone, you sort of…conform to their way of kissing. And you, Greg House, are the best kisser I've ever had."

His ego stroked, he smiled down at her before kissing her lovingly on the mouth. He didn't use his tongue, just his lips, but soon his lips weren't enough. She opened her mouth under his and his tongue slipped in, exploring her like it was the first time they kissed. His hand slid down over her ass and squeezed, earning a small moan from Cameron as she ground her hips against his full erection. Her hands went up to touch his face and he turned his head to kiss her palm as her fingers stroked his cheek.

"Can I have my birthday sex now?"

House let out a deep, playful growl as he pushed her onto her back, moved on top of her and slowly eased himself inside of her. Every inch felt more intense than the last and when he had completely filled her, they began to move together.

"Ugh..you feel so good! Harder…" she moaned, which caused House to chuckle in her ear.

"Wow, you're an insatiable little minx, aren't you?"

"Only with you…ughh..Greg…please…"

"Please what?" he grunted.

"Deeper..harder..I'm so..close.."

With one quick move, or, quick enough for his liking, he rolled them over so she was on top, giving her full control over her movements. "Okay birthday girl. Do with me what you must."

She moved faster, her nails scratching down his chest as she rode him hard and fast until she exploded all over him. It only took a couple more bucks of his hips before he exploded into her and it brought stars in front of his closed eyelids and he fell back against the pillows.

"You're amazing," he sighed as she cuddled up to him and pulled the blankets over them.

"Happy birthday indeed."

As she drifted off to sleep, House stared at the ceiling, his own eyelids getting heavy. As he drifted off, song lyrics from Nickelback crossed his mind.

_Somethin's gotta go wrong cuz I'm feelin way too damn good._

He didn't want to think about what could possibly go wrong. But it was his experience that whenever things started going right for him, something always happened that threatened to take it all away again. He closed his eyes and the last thought he had was of the beautiful woman in his arms and how he was willing to protect her with his life. He owed her that much.

* * *

**_A/N: Those porn titles are actually real. I looked them up and had a good laugh doing it haha. Also, the Nickelback song "Feelin Way Too Damn Good" was just a nod to my home, Vancouver BC, where the group is also from. Please review like I know you want to :) The story is gonna take another interesting turn. But don't worry..I'm a sucker for happy endings.  
_**


	14. Shot in the Dark

_**A/N: Okay..time to switch gears. This chapter is dark and angsty..not something I'm used to writing so bear with me. **_

_**WARNING: This chapter contains violence and rape.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: House belongs to David Shore and Fox..blah blah blah..

**Chapter 14**

House and Cameron had been secretly seeing each other for weeks. Nobody knew except Wilson, and he was having a hard time keeping it to himself.

"Why don't you just go public? I doubt many will be surprised," Wilson asked his friend as they walked toward House's office.

"I don't need Cuddy threatening to transfer Cameron out of Diagnostics because I'm sleeping with her. Or worse, firing her should it not work out down the road."

"Cuddy wouldn't do that. And if she did, all you'd have to do is threaten to leave too and she'd be putty in your hands."

House knew Wilson was right. Cuddy would go ballistic if House threatened to leave. And since it was too soon to tell if the relationship had staying power, although he suspected it did, it was best to keep things quiet for now.

He entered the office to find Chase, Foreman and Cameron chatting about the upcoming weekend. There was a thunderstorm warning and the rain outside was crazy as it was. Getting home was going to be treacherous.

"No case?"

"Nope."

"Well then, in case you haven't noticed, the weather sucks, so let's get out of here."

"You can't ride your bike in the rain, House," Cameron pointed out as he put on his leather jacket and picked up his helmet.

"Are you offering me a ride, Dr. Cameron?"

Both Chase and Foreman paused to watch the exchange.

"Well it's better than hearing that you wiped out on your crotch rocket at 80 miles an hour."

House had to admit she had a valid point. _Damn her, anyway_. "Fine, let's go then." He pointed to the door. "Home, Jeeves!"

Clearly, Cameron didn't get the reference and just stared at him blankly as she went past, but Chase snickered as he turned off the lights and shut the office door behind them.

Once House and Cameron were in her car, she groaned. "Fuck. I left my other bag in the office. I have to go get it."

"I'll go with you," he said, unbuckling his belt.

"No, you don't have to. I'll be less than 5 minutes."

"Cameron, it's late. I'm not going to have you wandering those halls at night."

"Fine, House. Whatever."

They got into the elevator and made their way back to his office. But House stopped her. Something was wrong.

"Stay here."

"What? Why?"

"Didn't Chase turn off the lights when we all left?"

"As far as I know."

"Well they're on now."

He heard someone moving about in his office and inched a little closer, still remaining out of sight while trying to get a better look at the intruder. Reaching for the door handle, Cameron grabbed his arm. "Shouldn't we call security or something first?"

"That won't be necessary," a voice from behind said quietly. Slowly, Cameron and House both turned to face another intruder holding a gun at them. "Get inside. Now!"

Both doctors backed up into his office where the other man was still searching House's desk.

"What do you want?"

"You can start by giving us your money and your jewelry."

House saw Cameron just barely glance down at the necklace he gave her. It wasn't missed by the other guy. "Take it off."

"It's just a simple gold necklace," House spat out. "You wouldn't get more than $5 for it."

"Isn't that your name on the door, old man?"

House sighed and nodded.

"Well I would think a man with his name on the door would be able to afford something worth more than $5 at a fucking pawn shop. Now hand it over, little girl. Now!"

With shaking hands she slowly reached behind her neck to unclasp it, but the guy ripped it from her, and then pushed her onto the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" House yelled as he swung his cane like a golf club and smacked the guy behind his knees, causing him to fall. He grabbed the necklace out of his hand just as the other guy turned and fired the gun he carried.

"House!" Cameron shouted.

House's head connected with the corner of his desk as he fell and it knocked him out instantly. There was a large gash on his forehead that was quickly bleeding into a puddle next to his head.

"Not so fast, girl." The guy who just shot House had the gun pointed at her. "Wow..you're really pretty, ya know that."

Cameron knew that this wasn't going to end well. "Please..I'll give you whatever you want. There are cameras in here and if you leave now you probably won't get caught by security."

Both guys looked at each other, exchanging glances before the bigger one advanced on her, pushing her onto House's desk after the other one cleared it off with one sweep of his arm.

"Just keep your mouth shut, little girl, and we won't kill ya."

All she could do was concentrate on anything else but what they were doing to her. It was rough, brutal and completely demoralizing. Her eyes kept glancing down at House who remained unconscious on the floor the entire time.

She closed her eyes and wished for it to be over, or that she was dead. Suddenly, a pain in the back of her skull knocked her out and darkness enveloped her.

***

Cuddy was still in her office working late. Having some papers for House to sign, she decided to leave them in his office for him to take care of in the morning. She thought it was odd that the light in his office was on, since she saw he and Cameron leaving a few hours earlier. Of course, she never saw them return because they came through the parking garage entrance.

What she saw made her legs buckle and she fell onto her knees at the sight. House was lying in a pool of his own blood with a very noticeable gash on his head and a bullet wound in his shoulder. If that wasn't enough to make her want to vomit, the sight of Cameron bruised, beaten and unconscious on House's desk was what did it for sure. She grabbed her stomach and retched in the middle of the hallway.

She hit the nearest emergency button and security came running within minutes, as well as several other staff. They had Cameron taken to the ER and House was sent to the OR to have the bullet removed. As they were cleaning him up, Cuddy saw his hand clutching onto something for dear life. Carefully moving his fingers, she discovered a gold necklace with a pendant of a small house. The chain was broken like someone had ripped it and she stuffed it in her pocket for safe keeping.

House was in surgery for two hours. Everything seemed to be going well until they located the bullet and tried to take it out. That's when he crashed and all hell broke loose.

***

Cameron lay still in her bed. She'd been hit hard with some object yet to be determined and her head was throbbing. The rest of her body wasn't in great shape either.

"Cameron," Cuddy said to her softly as she stood by her bed.

Cameron screamed and sat up. Or tried to. Her whole lower body felt like it had been through the wringer.

"Relax..it's okay. You're safe."

"House!?"

"He's in surgery. You can see him when he comes out of recovery."

"Oh God..this is..it was all my fault…"

"Cameron.."

"No! I forgot my bag in his office. If I'd just left it until morning, none of this would've happened."

"What exactly did happen?"

Cameron gave Cuddy a look, which made the older doctor swallow hard. "Before that."

"It all happened so fast."

She told Cuddy all that she remembered but when it came down to telling her what happened after House was shot, she burst into tears and couldn't go on."

"Don't talk now. Just rest. We've done a rape kit and everything will be fine."

"Everything will not be fine!"

Cuddy called out to one of the nurses to bring her something. "I'm going to give you a mild sedative. You're getting upset and you need to calm down. When you wake up, House will be out of surgery and you can go see him. I promise."

Cameron nodded as she watched Cuddy administer the sedative and then closed her eyes into a peaceful, but worrisome sleep.

***

House opened his eyes but the light was so bright that he closed them again. "What the hell.."

"I wouldn't use those words if I were you," a voice said from behind him.

He opened one eye and then the other but didn't see anyone. What he did see was a very green field and a creek nearby.

"Where am I?"

"You're not dead if that's what you're thinking. That's not what this place is."

"Then..what is this?"

"Just consider it sort of like limbo," the voice laughed.

"What's going on?"

"You crashed. They're bringing you back to life as we speak. I'm just here to say it's not your time yet, and that you can't stay."

House took a step toward the voice, instantly noticing he had no problem doing so, because he didn't have any pain. Then he touched his forehead and his fingers were stained with blood. "What the.."

"You hit your head. Listen, Greg, it's time to go. You've got a bumpy road ahead of you. Just don't lose focus. You have people who love you. Don't push them away."

House felt like he was being sucked into a black hole. His body was falling, gaining speed and when he woke up, he startled the other doctors around him before he passed out again.

They stitched up the wound on his head, and the hole from the bullet, and sent him on his way to recovery.

***

Cuddy sat in a chair on one side of House's bed while Wilson sat on the other. He'd been asleep for hours. Much longer than normal and they were worried out of their minds.

"What if he doesn't come out of it?" Cuddy whispered. "He hit his head hard. He crashed twice on the operating table."

Wilson looked at her. " Yeah, and they would've called time of death if you hadn't barged in there and ordered them to keep trying. He's alive, thanks to you."

"Yeah but at what cost? He might have serious brain damage for being without oxygen that long."

"Guess we'll have to wait and see. His vitals are strong and his 02 sats are fine. Let's not jump to any conclusions."

House slept for several more hours and then finally began to come around. Cuddy was on her feet instantly, and paged Wilson to return with Cameron.

He groaned for a minute and then opened one eye, very warily.

"What..what happened?"

"You had an accident, House. Do you know where you are?"

House opened the other eye and looked around. "House?"

"No, hospital," Wilson said with a smile, causing his friend to look up at him. He looked like he was going to say something but didn't. Then he glanced over at Cuddy and gave her a smile. She was shocked.

"Hi," he said, simply, like it was something he did every day. The way he was looking at her...almost as if he were...interested, made her flush. Then he winced as his head started pounding again.

"House?"

"House…I thought you said this was a hospital."

"It is."

"Then why do you keep saying 'House?"

Wilson and Cuddy exchanged worried glances, which House saw. "What's happening? What happened to me and where the hell am I?"

"You're at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. You were shot and you hit your head."

"Shot?" He asked in a panic and tried to sit up but they stopped him.

"Hold on..you can't get out of bed."

"Why not?"

"Your leg..."

"What about it?"

Again, the other doctors exchanged glances just as Cameron walked slowly into the room. House glanced at her with interest as well.

"House! Thank God!" Cameron sighed as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

He looked at her curiously. "Do I know you?"

Cameron took a step back in shock as she let go of his hand like she'd been burned.

Wilson placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't know who this is?"

House studied her and then shook his head. "Nope."

"What about me?"

"Not a clue."

"Surely you must remember me," Cuddy said, trying to make light the situation.

"Nope. And that's a shame because you are both beautiful women. What a waste."

Cameron was overwhelmed and flopped down in a chair. "Jesus Christ."

"Good Lord," Cuddy groaned.

"My God," Wilson sighed as they all stood staring at Greg House, and he stared back at them in utter confusion.

* * *

_**A/N: So..whaddya think? I have ideas as to where this story can go, but I'm open to suggestions as always. Please R&R! Luv ya!**_


	15. ForgetMeNot

_**A/N: Wow..mixed reviews with the last chapter. I told you guys I would be switching gears. I live to shock people but I didn't expect some of the reactions either. However, I won't apologize for what I did. Bad things happen to good people. It's true in fiction just as it is in real life. Anyway, the worst is over, I promise. So sit back and relax.**_

_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own House. Deal with it.

**Chapter 15**

"This is like something off of one of your soaps," Wilson chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I watch soaps?" House asked, looking shocked.

Two policemen entered his room with Cuddy trailing behind. "They caught the two men who shot you, Dr. House. Apparently they were just druggies looking for a fix and they knew about you and your vicodin use."

"Who doesn't?" Wilson muttered under his breath, but loud enough that House heard him.

House's eyes widened again. "I take Vicodin?"

"Like candy."

"What for?"

"Your leg."

His eyes narrowed. "What about my leg?"

"It's…take a look." Cuddy threw back the sheet to reveal House's severely scarred thigh and his breath hitched.

"What..the..hell happened to my leg?"

"Muscle death. You've been this way for at least five years. We're hoping the Ketamine we used during your surgery will help. Maybe even fix you entirely and you won't need the Vicodin anymore."

"Dr. House..we need a statement from you."

"How the hell can I give you a statement when I don't even remember what happened? Let alone remember my own name!"

"Your name is Gregory House," Cuddy explained. "You're an excellent diagnostician with a specialty in infectious diseases and Nephrology."

"Sounds pretty good. But what does it mean?" He laughed.

"You solve the difficult cases that other doctors can't solve. Not to boost your ego, but you're world famous."

He nodded in appreciation. "Nice."

One of the officers stepped forward and handed House his business card. "If you remember anything, anything at all, please call us. We've already gotten a statement from Dr. Cameron but yours will help solidify the case."

"Okay."

When they were gone, House looked to Wilson, and then to Cuddy. "Dr. Cameron is…"

Cameron sat forward in her chair and meekly raised her hand, earning a wide, almost creepy grin from House.

"Well well. Do you have a first name?"

"Allison," she said quietly. House noticed she was still shaking a little, and he also noticed a couple of bruises on her face.

"Are you cold, Allison?"

"A..a little."

House pulled the top blanket off his bed and handed it to her. "Here. Take it."

Wilson and Cuddy could only look on in amazement at the interaction between the two. Cameron reached for the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders as she sat back in her chair.

"Well, I have some things to do. I'll check on you later, House," Wilson said as he got up from his chair.

"Greg. My name is Greg," House said to him, almost as if he were trying it out for himself.

"Fine. I'll be on my way too..Hou..er..Greg."

He waved at them and then turned his attention back to the one they called Cameron. "I feel like I'm stuck in an episode of This is Your Life."

She smiled, but didn't move. "They roughed you up good, huh?" he said quietly.

She nodded and stared at the floor. He felt terrible all of a sudden. Even though he didn't know why. "Can you hand me that mirror over there?" He asked her softly.

Without a word she got up and handed it to him. He studied himself and was shocked at his appearance. There was a large bandage across his forehead and he looked like he hadn't shaved in years. His beard and hair were speckled with grey, and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"How old am I?"

"Forty-seven."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty-three."

"Are you…are we…" he asked, motioning between the two of them.

Cameron looked at the floor again. "I don't know what we are. You're definitely..not you."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know who you are and neither do I. I thought I was just starting to figure you out, and then this happens. Everything was perfect, Greg. Now it's nothing…but a nightmare," she wavered, trying to fight back the tears. But it was too late. They were rolling down her face and she couldn't stop them.

Not knowing what to do, House reached for her hand and placed his over hers as a comforting gesture. But she jerked away. "Don't touch me..please...just..don't." And with that, she jumped from her chair and ran out of the room, sliding the door shut behind her.

***

Wilson looked out his window and saw Cameron standing on the balcony. Not sure if he should approach her or not, he got up anyway and went out there anyway.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, keeping a safe distance.

"I'm going to be."

Wilson took a couple of steps forward but when she shied away from him, he retreated. Seeing her like that was killing him, and he honestly had no idea what to do for her. He wanted to help her and House, but neither of them seemed to want his or Cuddy's help.

"I know I have no idea what you could possibly be feeling right now but.."

"Damn right you don't."

"But things do get better."

"I know. I just wish..I hadn't decided to back up to the office. I should've just driven us home."

"Why did you have to go back to the office?"

"I forgot some charting I was going to bring home and work on." She stared up at the sky. "I thought House had everything under control when he hit the one guy. But the other guy whipped out a gun and shot him just like that! I told them there were video cameras. I told them..to take whatever they wanted and leave. But I guess I didn't specify....I feel so..violated and…" she sniffed back the tears and shook her head as if to clear it. "They took my necklace. House gave me that for my birthday and I haven't even had much time to enjoy it. Now it's gone."

"I'm sure House will replace it. I know it held some strong sentimental value and that a replacement can't possibly be the same but..I don't know what else to say. You both have a long road to recovery ahead but I know you'll get through it. You're strong and House is strong."

"Ha!" She laughed. "He doesn't know if he's strong or not!"

"That's true but he deserves a chance to prove himself."

"So what do you suppose I do in the mean time?"

"Just be there for him. Go seek counselling for yourself and everything will work out in the end."

"I hope you're right. Because I fell in love with House the way he was. I don't know what to make of him now. He seems totally…different."

"He will be for awhile. But you need to be there for him."

"Why me?"

"Because you love him."  
***

House wandered the halls of PPTH in search of the pretty brunette that captivated him since he first saw her. Allison Cameron was beautiful. Dr. Cuddy was beautiful too, however, and even though he sensed she had some interest in him, his thoughts always drifted back to the younger doctor. Finally, as he walked past one of the offices with glass walls, he spotted her sitting at the conference table with two other men. One was a blonde pretty-boy type, and the other was a tall black man who looked like he meant business. House chuckled to himself as he pushed the door open and went in.

"Morning..doctors whose names I don't know." He turned to Cameron. "Except you. I know you. Sorta."

He pointed to Foreman. "Who're you?"

"Eric Foreman. Neurologist."

Chase stood up. "Robert Chase, Intensivist."

"Fancy. So what's the deal, kids?"

"Deal?"

"Well, my medical licence has been suspended until my memory returns. For how long, I don't know. But Cuddy thinks there's no reason why I can't sit in on differential diagnoses. I suppose she thinks maybe I'll learn something from one of you. Or my memory will come back."

Foreman snickered. "You musta hit your head hard, House."

"Hard enough to require 10 stitches it would seem."

House sat quietly while the 3 younger doctors went through the DDX with Foreman at the white board jotting things down. He wasn't listening to what was going on. His eyes were focused on Cameron.

It had been two weeks since the shooting and both of them had been in therapy. He didn't think it was helping him, since he didn't even know who he was, nor could he remember the events leading up to his shooting.

Cameron, on the other hand, didn't seem to be as nervous or timid as she had been since the first day he saw her. For that, he was almost relieved. He knew nothing about her, yet felt the urge to want to put his arms around her and keep her safe from the rest of the world. She was so small and fragile looking. He imagined a worst case scenario of what happened to her and he closed his eyes. The very thought made him sick to his stomach and he shook his head to clear it.

"Anything wrong, House?" Foreman asked him, sounding a little annoyed.

"Huh? No. I'm gonna..go..do something. I'm hungry."

"Good idea. Go get yourself a Reuben and leave the real doctors to the case. No offense," Foreman laughed.

"None taken," House sighed as he got up and walked out of the room. Without his cane.

He roamed the hallways some more until he arrived at Cuddy's office. She was working at her desk but didn't look up when he came in.

"I'm busy, House."

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Sorry." Just as he was turning to leave, she got up.

"Wait. I have something to give you."

"What is it?"

She opened the drawer of her desk and then walked over to him. "Give me your hand."

Without a word, he held his hand out, palm facing up and she dropped a necklace onto it. "This belongs to Cameron. It's broken, but you can easily have it fixed."

He looked at it and noticed the small house pendant. "She's been avoiding me like the plague," he said quietly. The necklace was beautiful. So fragile and dainty. Like its owner.

"I know. But she'll come around. She has a lot of stuff to work through but I do think she's much better than she was a couple of weeks ago. Don't you?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Right. Well, I suggest you get this fixed, and give it back to her when the time is right. She doesn't know I have it. She probably thinks the thieves stole it."

"How did you get it?" He asked suspiciously.

"You were holding onto it when they took you into surgery so I kept it for safe keeping."

"Thank you."

"How's your head these days? I noticed you had your stitches out. Hardly any scar."

He touched his forehead and smiled. "Yeah."

"And your shoulder?"

"Still sore, but healing nicely, they say."

"And your leg?"

"Fine."

"That's great. Hopefully it stays that way."

"I guess. Was I really popping Vicodin like candy?"

Cuddy nodded. "Yep. But it was the only way to manage your pain, and even then it wasn't that much help. You were still hurting, it just took the edge off."

"Well I feel fine now."

There was silence for a minute before she placed her hand on his chest. "Ask her out, House. The worst she can say is no. But I have a feeling she'll say yes."

"I don't know.."

"Talk to Wilson. He's been through 3 wives. He might be able to give you some advice on what to say."

House smiled at her and turned to leave, a slight spring in his step. Cuddy shook her head in amazement. She was liking the new Greg House, but she knew it would be gone with the wind once his memory returned.

House found Wilson in the cafeteria line getting his lunch, and sidled up next to him with his tray. "What's good here?"

"Uh..you usually get a Reuben sandwich and a bag of chips."

"A Reuben it is then."

He got his sandwich and when they got to the cashier, he took out his wallet and paid for both lunches. Wilson just stood there awestruck and then followed his friend to a table.

"What's wrong?" House inquired as Wilson was still silent.

"You.._never_ pay for lunch."

"Well maybe I should start." He took a bite of his sandwich and a pickle slipped out and landed on the plate. Without a second thought, he picked it up and popped it into his mouth, chewing vigorously.

"Wow..maybe we should've given you a CAT scan as well," Wilson chuckled.

"What for?"

"Because you hate pickles with a passion."

"I don't see why. They're good."

"I could never convince you of that."

House shrugged and continued to eat. "Do you know a good jeweler?"

Wilson stopped eating. "What? Why?"

"Cuddy found Cameron's necklace but it's broken. I want to get it fixed. Or at least replace the chain."

"Just go back to where you bought it. They'll more than likely replace it for nothing, given the circumstances."

"I suppose."

"Are you going to ask her out?"

"I'd like to. I just don't know how she'll react. She's been avoiding me all week."

"Well you can't hurt anything by asking. Have you thought about where you'd take her if she did say yes?"

"No. Just some place where she won't feel threatened."

"Why not take her to the place you took her on her birthday?"

"Where's that?"

"I'll make the reservation for you, if you ask her out," Wilson grinned.

House chuckled and nodded. "You sure drive a hard bargain."

* * *

_**A/N: Oooo…so what do you guys think of Amnesiac House? I hope some of you don't still hate me and will see this story to the end. I promised a happy ending and I will deliver!**_


	16. Just Like Starting Over

_**A/N: Okay don't be mad..haha…but when I got writing this chapter I realized it would be too long so I'm splitting it up into two parts. Don't worry..the next chapter will be posted either tonight or tomorrow.**_

_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own House. Some flashbacks in italics are property of David Shore and Fox.

**Chapter 16**

"_We..like each other."_

"_You just figured that out?"_

"_I always suspected."_

"_And now that you know?"_

"_We should talk..I guess."_

House bolted upright in bed. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his heart was racing. The last image in his head before he woke up was of Cameron staring at him in some lab. Beautiful, blue/green eyed Cameron. He shook his head to clear it, trying to make sense of the images that still burned in his mind. It had been happening on rare occasions over the last few days when he was sleeping. But never when he was awake. He hoped that was a sign that his memory would be returning soon. But on the other hand, he almost didn't want it to. He liked the way people smiled at him and when the women turned their heads. However, the only woman's head he was interested in turning was Allison Cameron's. Judging from what Cuddy and Wilson told him, he was notorious for making nurses cry and patients calling him a jerk. He found it hard to believe that any doctor could be that successful with such a poor attitude but who was he to judge? It seemed to work for him, even if it did seem a little out there.

***

_A few days later…_

"Dr. Cameron!" House called to her as he caught up to her in the halls.

"What is it, House?"

"Where're you going?"

"The clinic."

"Good. I'll walk with you. I can do that now, ya know," he smiled proudly.

"I noticed. I'm happy for you."

They reached the clinic and he turned to her. "Can we talk?"

"I can't right now. I want to do my clinic hours so I'm caught up for the week."

House tilted his head to one side. "Let me get this straight. You _want_ to do clinic hours but you don't _have_ to. Sounds like you just don't want to talk to me."

"That's partly the reason, I'll be honest."

"Why?" He asked, placing his hand on her arm. She winced and he dropped it. "What changed?"

"You're the one who's changed. I don't know who you are anymore. You're still recovering and you're not yourself yet."

"I want to be."

She narrowed her eyes. "You do," she said doubtfully. "Haven't you heard about misanthropic Dr. Crankenstein?"

"No..does he work here too? Let me know so I can avoid him at all costs."

"It's you, House. You were that person."

"But I'm not now. Please, I just want to get to know you all over again. Give me that at least. Please?"

The Greg House she knew never said "please," nor did he talk to her in the soft, calm voice he was using at that moment. It was a little unsettling. But at the same time, she was too curious about him to say no.

"Fine. I get off work at 5. Come and find me and we'll talk."

He nodded. "That's all I ask."

He watched her walk away and smiled to himself.

***

House hung out near the lobby and waited for Cameron to sign out of the clinic. When she saw him sitting on a bench outside, she smiled warmly at him. "Where did you want to go..talk?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Where do you usually go after work to hang out?"

"There's a pub down the street."

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"The pub it is then." House extended his arm and she looked at him strangely for a second, but linked her arm with his and they left the hospital, leaving several confused onlookers in their wake.

***

"How's therapy going?" House inquired as they sipped their drinks.

"Fine. I'm glad I let Cuddy talk me into going. I wasn't sure I wanted to because I didn't want to go through it all again. But talking about it seems to make it less scary."

"That's good then. Everyone was worried about you. Even me."

"You?"

"You seemed so..I dunno..fragile and scared."

"I was scared, House. Seeing you shot and lying unconscious on the floor was bad enough in itself."

"I don't doubt that."

Their dinners came shortly and they began to eat, neither saying anything for a couple of minutes. "So what did you really want to talk to me about?"

House looked thoughtful. "I..suppose I'm curious."

"About?

"What would make you fall in love with a..what did you call it..misanthropic..Dr. Crankenstein type?"

"It was a lot of things. I knew there had to be a good guy in there somewhere. Nobody is that miserable all the time. But it turned out that you were that miserable. But it wasn't so much who you were, it was because of what you became. And I was attracted to your brilliance and your need to do what's right for people, regardless of the repercussions. Everyone is a puzzle to you, and you don't stop until you solve the puzzle. That's what makes you the doctor that you are."

"Wow."

She continued eating and he watched her for a minute. "How did we end up together then?"

"You sort of cornered me one day, stated the obvious, that we liked eachother, and that we should go out."

_Just like my dream_, he thought to himself with a slight chill.

"And the rest, as they say, is history?"

"Pretty much. I don't know what else to tell you."

"How long have we been together?"

Cameron shrugged. "A few months."

House played with the corner of a napkin nervously. "Would you be willing to..continue that relationship…the way things are now?"

She looked shocked. "Why? Chances are when your memory comes back, you won't remember any of this."

"Maybe. But we don't know when that's going to happen. It's been almost three weeks now. I'm a little worried."

"It'll come back."

"Yeah, and I can't practice medicine until it does. I've been sitting at home in an apartment where nothing is familiar and I hate being alone. Eating alone."

"You like it that way."

"Well I don't now. It's a lonely life and I can't imagine anyone being happy with that arrangement."

Cameron didn't know what to say to that. "What do you want me to do, House?"

"You can start by calling me Greg. It doesn't seem right for my own girlfriend to be calling me by my last name. I don't care if it's a term of endearment."

She chuckled. "It's hardly that. I've been calling you House since..well..since the beginning."

"Interesting. And what do I call you?"

"Cameron. Allison on occasion but usually then only when it's just us."

He could've sworn he saw her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink and he reached across the table. The backs of his fingers gently stroked her cheek and she closed her eyes. "Greg..."

"Hmm?"

"What're you doing?"

"Making new memories." He didn't stop touching her and she kept her eyes closed. "You're so beautiful, Allison. Haven't I ever told you that?"

"Sometimes."

"Well not often enough, obviously. As soon as I opened my eyes three weeks ago and saw your beautiful face, I was a goner. I had to know who you were. And then when Wilson filled me in on the fact that we had a relationship I..I had to find a way to get to know you. I need you to help me. Put the pieces back together and get my memory back. I want to be the man you fell in love with. I can tell you're not sure about the man I am now, and honestly, neither am I."

Cameron's pager went off, completely killing the moment and she checked it. "It's the hospital. I have to go."

House sent her ahead while he stayed behind to pay the bill and instead of following her to the hospital, he decided to go home. As he walked, he pulled out his cell phone, found her name in the list under "Cameron" and changed it to "Allison." Then he sent her a text.

_Decided to go home and go to bed. I'm tired._

She responded a few minutes later just as he was letting himself into his apartment.

_Are you OK?_

He smiled to himself as he closed and locked the door. Then he took off his jacket and shoes, making himself comfortable.

_I'm fine. I'll be dreaming of you._

_Hope you don't have nightmares. Ha Ha._

_Of you? NEVER. _

He changed into a T-shirt and PJ bottoms and climbed into bed just as another message came through.

_G'night Greg._

_Goodnight Allison._

***

"_I'm, uh…Do you like monster trucks?"_

"_I don't know what they are."_

_"Right. I got two tickets. Friday night."_

_"You're asking me to go with you?"_

_"Sure. Sounds good."_

_" Like a…date?"_

_"Exactly. Except for the "date" part." He looks away when she continues to stare at him. "Forget it."_

_"No, I-I was gonna go to the oncology dinner.."_

_"'Course, you have to hear Wilson's lecture."_

_" No. I just found out he canceled like, two weeks ago." She turns around and heads for the door, but then pauses. "So…what do we wear?"_

House's eyes flipped open and he ran a hand over his face. He was sweating again. _What the hell was going on?_ Cameron didn't seem the type of girl to be into Monster trucks. As he thought back to the dream he just had, he smiled. If she said yes to something like Monster trucks, chances are, she'd say yes to an actual date. There was only one way to find out.

He got up and went for a jog. When he came home, he searched the deep recesses of his medicine cabinet and found a razor. Finding shaving cream of any kind was a challenge in itself.

"Don't I ever shave?" he said to himself out loud. Finally, he found a small travel sized can of shaving cream that was already expired and proceeded to lather himself up. He knew people would probably be shocked at his appearance. Wilson mentioned that he hadn't seen him clean shaven in over ten years. So, a few small nicks later, the infamous Greg House stood and smiled at his reflection in the mirror before grabbing his jacket and heading for the hospital.

He first went to Wilson's office and sat down in the chair across from him.

"I'm…having flashbacks."

"Really? That's great!" Wilson glanced up and did a double take. "Whoa! What did you…do?"

"I shaved. Does it..look okay?"

"Other than the little pieces of tissue on your face?" Wilson chuckled as House yanked them off. "It's..certainly different."

"Do you think Cameron will like it?" House asked his friend as he stroked his now smooth cheeks.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?"

"I'm asking her out tonight. I got the necklace fixed."

"Think she'll say yes?" His friend inquired, not looking up from whatever he was writing.

"I sure as hell hope so. We went out to eat after she got off work last night and it was going well until she got called back here. I thought we were finally getting somewhere."

Wilson grinned and picked up the phone. "I'll make the reservations."

"I don't even know where this place is," House pointed out.

"Cameron will remember. You guys were just there a month ago."

"Is it romantic?"

"Very. It wasn't your scene really, but it might be now."

"Does Cameron like dancing?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask her? I'll make the reservations for 7."

"Thanks."

* * *

A**_/N: Whaddya think? Stay tuned for chapter 17. _**


	17. Why Don't You Kiss her?

_**A/N: As promised, here's part 2 :) And don't get too used to "Mr Nice Guy" House. He's not stayin :)**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own House. All flashbacks in italics are property of David Shore and Fox.

**Chapter 17**

House went in search of Cameron and found her in the lab downstairs. Nobody else was around and as he watched her through the window, he got an odd sense of déjà vu. She looked so tiny in that long white labcoat. Shaking his head, he opened the door and went inside.

"Hi."

She turned around and smiled at him. "Hi." Then she did a double take, as Wilson did when she actually looked at him. "Wow..you..you look..different."

House scratched his chin. "Is it too much? Does it make me look old?"

She shook her head and walked over to him, placing her hand on his smooth cheek. It was definitely different from the coarse stubble she was used to feeling. "No, it makes you look more distinguished."

"You don't like it," he sighed and closed his eyes.

"No..I didn't say that.."

"I just wanted to see how I looked without the beard. I'm not even sure if_ I_ like it."

"It's just different. That's all. That would be like if I dyed my hair blonde."

"If you did that you'd look like a hooker," he grinned wickedly.

Cameron returned his wicked grin. "What do you know about hookers?"

"Just what Wilson has told me. Apparently I'm not beneath paying for it. But I can't imagine doing that when I have you."

"I should hope not."

"I've been wondering something.."

"What's that?"

"Did we ever go to a Monster trucks show?"

Cameron turned around again, a look of surprise on her face. "Why?"

"Because I had a dream that I asked you to go to one. You said yes."

A smile spread across her face. "How often have you had these dreams?"

"I've had a few. Anyway, my point is that if you were willing to go to a Monster truck show then, would you be willing to go out with me tonight?"

"Out where?"

"Dinner. The same place we went for your birthday. Maybe going some place familiar like that will help bring back a memory..or three."

"Dinner and what else?" she asked warily. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

He put his hands up in a surrender motion. "Just dinner. That's all it has to be. I thought we could talk some more."

Cameron sighed. She knew she'd never be able to say no to him, memory or no memory. "Okay. But just dinner."

"And dancing?" he asked, hopefully.

She giggled at the way he looked. Like a little boy asking for a second dessert.

"All right. We can dance, too."

"Goody! Reservations are for 7." He began to leave the room but then stopped at the door. "As for what to wear..are you too young to remember spandex?"

Her smile turned into confusion. "What did you say?"

"I said are you too young to.."

"No, I mean..what made you say that?"

He thought about it and shrugged. "I dunno. It just came out. Why?"

"You said that exact same thing to me awhile back."

"I did?"

She nodded, still perplexed.

"Well..maybe my memory isn't lost forever like I thought. I'll be by to pick you up at 7."

"See you later."

***

"_I heard about Dr. Cameron's conditions for coming back to work."  
"It's purely business. I'll make sure you get the receipt."  
"Well, I think it's a good thing. What happened in your last relationship, it's no reason to wall yourself from people forever. 5 years of self-pity is probably enough."  
"Wow. Well, you've certainly given me a lot to think about. If only I was as open as you."  
"Well.."  
"Actually, it was your blouse I was talking about."  
"Bear in mind Cameron's probably the only female that can tolerate you. Wear the sky-blue shirt. It almost makes you look nice."_

House opened his eyes and looked around the room. He was in his office at the hospital, on his couch. _I must've drifted off._ He looked at his watch. It was just after noon so he went looking for Wilson.

"Had lunch yet?" He asked his friend.

"Not yet. Are you buying again?"

"Sure."

"So what's the deal with Dr. Cuddy?" he asked once they were seated with their lunch in front of them.

"What?"

"Is Allison really the only female who would tolerate me?"

"No, I don't think so. Cuddy must tolerate you to some degree, or else she wouldn't keep you on staff. What's this about?"

"I had another flashback of her telling me that Allison was probably the only female who could tolerate me."

"I think she meant personally. Like..in a relationship."

"Oh."

"Forget Cuddy. Concentrate on your date tonight with Cameron. And a word of advice, go very slowly. And for God's sake, don't expect her to put out."

House laughed. "Why would I do that?"

"Well under normal circumstances, you two would probably never make it to dessert."

His eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Wilson laughed at House's expression. "Just relax and enjoy the night for what it is. Do whatever she wants and let her call the shots for once."

House seemed to be making mental notes in his head as he mumbled to himelf. "Do what she wants..let her call the shots. Anything else?"

"I'd suggest just being yourself but that's kinda difficult."

"Aint that the truth."

***

The restaurant was busy, but the host seated House and Cameron in the same booth they were in last time, near the dance floor, but far enough away that they could still talk to each other without too much noise from the live band.

"You wore the blue shirt," she smiled at him.

"I did. Someone once told me it almost makes me look nice. I'm not sure what she meant about the almost part though."

"She?"

"Dr. Cuddy."

"Oh. Any more flashbacks?"

He nodded. "They're happening more and more often. It seems every time I close my eyes I dream about some event. And it almost always involves you."

"Interesting."

"Did you really like the misanthropic version of me?"

She nodded. "You were abrasive..and rude. But not to me so much. When you were with me, you were still a little rough around the edges but you had…I don't know..a gentle way about you. It was like you saved that part of yourself just for me. It made me feel special. And now that side of you is out in the open since the shooting. Everyone can see it and it's not so secret anymore."

"And that bothers you?"

She shrugged. "I do love you, Greg. But you're not the man I fell in love with. And as much as I try to convince myself, I just can't. Yes, you're the complete opposite of how you normally are, and I can't deny that you're very pleasant to be around. But I miss the snark, and your quick wit, and all the things that make you who you are."

House nodded in understanding and the live band began to play. "Wanna dance?"

She smiled back at him and took his outstretched hand. "This should be interesting."

They walked onto the dance floor among the other couples and he held her close as the band played their rendition of "The First Time Ever I saw Your Face."

Cameron giggled. "Well this is ironic."

House wasn't sure what she was talking about until the lady sang the first line of the song, then he smiled back at her. "Very."

They swayed back and forth, slowly moving in circles. Cameron rested her cheek against his chest, and he rested his chin on top of her head, closing his eyes. His arm pulled her a little closer and his hand held hers a little tighter as they danced to the song right after. It was a ballad by Nickelback, one of Cameron's favorites.

As she danced with House, she couldn't help feeling good all over. Even though he was different, he still smelled the same and it made something stir within her. Something she didn't even think was possible so soon after what happened to her weeks before. When she closed her eyes again, images of House making love to her caused her to smile to herself. God, but she missed him! But she had no intention of making love with with _this_ House. He was still too unsure of himself and vulnerable.

"Sir? Your dinners will be up in a few minutes," their server whispered to House as they danced.

They stepped apart and headed back to their table. House refilled her wine glass and topped his up just as their dinners arrived. They ate in silence, shared a dessert of chocolate mousse, then returned to the dance floor.

"I never took you for such a good dancer," Cameron grinned up at him as he swept her across the dance floor to the tune of Tom Jones' "Sex Bomb."

"Neither did I," he chuckled before dipping her back. However, when he did that, he felt a painful twinge in his right thigh and he winced. That didn't go unnoticed by Cameron, regardless of how she laughed when he dipped her.

"Are you okay?"

"Just..a pain. Guess I got a little overzealous," he laughed, trying to cover up his panic. "Don't worry about it. I probably just pulled a muscle or something. It's fine."

She didn't look convinced, but she didn't push the issue. House figured he needed a distraction. He knew she was worried about his leg, and he was worried as well. It was quite a strong jolt of pain. He suddenly remembered the necklace in his jacket pocket. However, he wasn't ready to give it to her just yet. They finished their dance and took a cab back to her place. As usual, House walked her to her door. The pain in his leg was a dull ache, but it was there.

"Allison," he said quietly as she fished in her purse for her keys.

"Mmm?"

"I have something for you," he said softly as he reached into his pocket.

"You didn't have to.."

He held up her gold necklace and she gasped when she saw it. "But..but I thought..I thought they took it."

"Apparently not. I'm not sure of what happened, but Dr. Cuddy gave me this last week. The chain was broken so I had it fixed. And Wilson said you were devastated about it."

"Oh my God," her voice wavered as she held up her hair so he could fasten it around her neck once again. Tears stung her eyes as her fingers touched the house pendant. However, there was something different about it. It seemed to sparkle more than she remembered. When she looked down at it to get a closer look, she spotted the small diamond chip in the center.

"Did you…add a diamond?"

He nodded. "It looked too plain on its own. And somehow I don't think that will be the only diamond you'll get from me."

"I don't care about diamonds, Greg. I just want you. I want the Greg I fell in love with. Don't get me wrong, I think you're a great guy as you are now but..I feel like I'm cheating on House with..well..you. But you're House. Does that make sense?"

He chuckled softly and nodded. "Do you think _your_ House would object to a simple goodnight kiss?"

She pretended to think about it. "I think he'd be okay with that, but not much more. I don't want to find out if he has a jealous side."

House took a step closer and took her hands in his. "I'll try to behave myself." And with that, he leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers.

_Well, he didn't forget how to kiss!_ She thought to herself as she let go of his hands to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer. He pressed himself against her so she was leaning against the door and his tongue swept inside her mouth playfully as it explored. Her tongue danced around his and she felt her heart racing. She wanted him so much, but that insane moral compass that was built within her wanted no part of what she was contemplating.

He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and her fingers buried in his hair as she let out a soft moan, which caused the crotch of his pants to tighten a little more.

The honk of the horn from the taxi on the street interrupted her thoughts and House jumped back, just as startled as she was. "I think that's your cue," she giggled as she straightened herself up and smiled shyly at him.

"Goodnight, Allison."

"Goodnight, Greg."

She watched him walk down the steps and noticed he seemed to favor his left side a bit more than usual. That worried her. She wondered how much pain he was really in. He'd never tell her and that worried her even more.

* * *

_**A/N: OOooo scary huh? ;) Please R&R. Chapter 18 is halfway done already! If you're good, I'll update again tomorrow.**_

Oh yeah, song credits of stuff I listened to while writing this chapter:

_The First Time Ever I saw Your Face_-Roberta Flack

_Far Away_-Nickelback

_Sex Bomb_-Tom Jones


	18. I Remember You

A/N: _**. I just want to thank Hughville and Iyamgrace for their input in these last couple of chapters. So thanks! And thanks to all of you who are sticking with me through the good and angsty parts of this story. It means more to me than you can imagine!**_

_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own House. I hate repeating myself

**Chapter 18**

House woke up and his leg was stiff and sore. After taking a long bath, it felt a little better but not much. Instead of walking to the hospital, he took a taxi. As soon as he walked into Wilson's office, his friend took one look at him and knew what was going on. House was leaning to the left more than usual, and there was a worried expression on his face.

"Leg pain?"

"Yep."

"When did it start?"

"Last night. Dancing with Allison."

"Bad?"

"Yeah."

"Do you..want something?"

"Like what? Vicodin?" House snapped.

"It's your drug of choice."

House lowered his head. "I don't want to be an addict again."

"Well..there's really no cure for your pain. Even if you did physio every day, you'd still be in pain."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Start using your cane again."

House sat down and rubbed his forehead. "This would have to happen now!"

"How was your date last night?"

"Good. Great. We ate, we danced, she cried when I gave her the necklace and then.."

"And then.."

"I kissed her."

"Wow. She let you?"

"It was just a kiss. An amazing, sexy, erotic good night kiss that I don't think I'll ever forget."

"Wow. Have you seen her yet today?"

"No. I came here first."

Wilson took out his prescription pad, scribbled something down and ripped it off, holding it up. "Here. You don't have to take any now, but they'll be there when you need them."

House took the script and nodded before leaving the office. He dropped his prescription off at the Pharmacy and went looking for Cameron. He saw her talking to a nurse in the clinic and watched her for awhile.

Having the feeling she was being watched, she turned and looked right at him. A light blush spread over her cheeks and down to her neck as she remembered the kiss from the night before and she smiled at him before turning her attention back to the nurse. When she was done, she walked towards him, and he thought he detected a slight spring in her step.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Good morning, Dr. Cameron," he grinned.

"How's your leg?"

"It hurts. Thank you for asking. I'm just lovely."

"House.."

"Uh-oh. You called me House. You must be mad. Sorry. Too much tongue last night? Don't tell your boyfriend. I wouldn't want him to beat me to death with his pimp cane."

Cameron giggled and stared at the floor. "I'm not complaining."

He bent down until he met her eyes. "Ah-hah! So you _did_ like it."

She gave him a playful swat on the arm. "Of course I liked it. Even after what happened you're still an amazing kisser, Dr. House. That's encouraging."

"Dr. House, your prescription is ready," the pharmacist called to him.

Cameron frowned and closed her eyes. "Please tell me it's not Vicodin."

"Okay…I won't tell you."

"Can't you take..something else? Something that isn't so addictive? What about starting physio?"

"I don't know yet if I'm even going to need the Vicodin. But it's good to know it's there when I do. Relax. I'm not going to do anything stupid."

She didn't look convinced. "I just don't like..seeing you in pain."

"Wise up, Allison. It's not like you haven't seen me in pain every God damn day for the past few years."

"Fine! Then I'll stop caring about you all together!"

"Fine!" he shouted back, causing people to watch them with interest. Seeing House yell and be a jerk was nothing out of the ordinary. Nor was seeing him yell at one of his fellows. But this was the anti-House..and they hadn't heard him raise his voice or even be mean to anyone in weeks.

"Fine!" She looked like she was going to leave, but she stopped and glared back at him. "Just because you're in pain doesn't mean you have to be an asshole about it," she hissed, trying to keep her voice down.

"Just because you're frigid and self righteous doesn't mean you have the right to patronize me!" he hissed back, to which she jumped back as if she'd been slapped.

"You can go to hell, House." Her voice wavered as she turned around and stormed off.

House sighed and lowered his head. Where the hell did that come from? Now she was pissed off and upset with him. How to make it right? After wandering the halls for awhile, ignoring the dull, occasional throb in his leg, he headed to the one man who would understand.

"I'm in trouble."

"What did you do?"

"Cameron and I had it out in the lobby. She's mad."

"Wow. I've never seen her mad before," Wilson said thoughtfully. "What did you say to her?"

"Don't ask. Just tell me how to fix it. Please?"

"Well, apologizing is your number one priority. Go try that. It's not your M.O. but you're not exactly the House we know at this point. I'm sure you can come up with some sort of apology. And don't forget to grovel. Women love that."

House raised an eyebrow. "Grovel? You want me to get down and beg forgiveness?"

"It couldn't hurt."

"No, but my leg will hate me."

"Cameron probably hates you more right now."

"Hmm..good point." House got up. "Okay I'll go and apologize. And if it doesn't work, I'm coming back here. So have a plan B ready."

Cameron was in House's office reading his email. Chase and Foreman were nowhere to be found and for that he was grateful. He didn't want an audience for what he had to do.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly as he stood in the doorway. "I don't know what came over me down there."

"Don't talk to me, House. Just stay away. I'm not in the mood to talk to you or see you right now."

"At least let me grovel?" he chuckled, hoping that would lighten the mood.

But it didn't.

Cameron looked up at him and her eyes were red, as if she'd been crying. He took a step forward but she held her hand up. "Get. Out. Nothing you could possibly say to me will change things so don't even try. Just go before I say something I won't regret."

That didn't sound good. Not wanting to upset her more than she clearly already was, he left quietly with his tail tucked between his legs and returned to Wilson's office.

"Well what's plan B, boss?" House sighed as he dropped back into the chair he occupied less than 10 minutes ago.

"What happened?"

"She's really upset. She's obviously been crying and she refused to let me apologize. I don't even know what it was I said that got her so upset."

"Well if that doesn't work, there's always flowers. Nothing says "I'm sorry" better than a dozen long stemmed red roses."

"Hmm..Wanna come with me? You've probably had a lot of practice at this kind of thing anyway."

"Gee thanks," Wilson muttered. "Why not just go online and order some?"

"Allison's using my laptop to read my emails. I don't think it's a good idea to go back up there, let alone tell her to stop working since she's doing my work."

"Good call. Let's go."

Wilson drove them to a high-end flower shop nearby and the owner gave Wilson a friendly greeting.

"Figures you'd be a regular client," House murmured. Wilson jabbed him in the ribs. "My friend here did something stupid. He needs something a little bigger than an apology."

The owner smiled at House. "I've got just the thing."

After showing House a dozen different arrangements, he settled on the tried and true dozen long stemmed red roses, but something caught his eye. It was a sad-eyed stuffed puppy dog holding a sign in its mouth that read "Please Forgive Me."

Wilson saw House staring at it and walked over to him. "Get it."

House sighed. "Pretty lame, right?"

Wilson smiled and patted House on the shoulder. "I think she likes lame."

House closed his eyes and it felt like the room was spinning. Those last 5 words played over and over in his head like a broken record. And it was Wilson's voice that was saying them. Just like he did before…before…before what?

"House?" Wilson called to him.

His eyes squinted shut as he staggered back a little. He suddenly saw an image of himself reaching into his fridge and taking out a corsage.

"_Pretty lame right?" He said as he held it up, doubtfully._

"_I think she likes lame."_

"House!"

"_What I am is what you need. I'm damaged."_

"Oh God," House groaned as he covered his face with his hands and shut his eyes. _What was happening?_ The room was spinning even faster as he heard more voices.

"_Make love to me, Greg…Please.."_

"_You can start by giving us your money and your jewelry."_

"_I promise I won't tell anyone that you'd rather cuddle on the couch than go play poker with the guys."_

"_Wear the blue shirt. It almost makes you look nice."_

"_Son of a bitch!"_

The sound of a gunshot suddenly filled his ears the room that had been spinning out of control suddenly felt like it came to a screeching halt. It made him so overwhelmed that he did the one thing he promised himself he'd never do. He fainted.

"House!" Wilson managed to break his friend's fall and kept his head from hitting the ground harder than it would've otherwise. He was still out, and even after a few slaps to the face, he didn't even flinch. "Get some water."

The owner filled a small bud vase with some cold tap water and Wilson flicked it onto House's face. That seemed to do the trick as he turned his head to the side and pushed Wilson's hand away. He mumbled something incoherent and warily opened one eye at his friend.

"What the hell happened?" Wilson demanded.

"I..I don't know..the room was..spinning and I heard all these different voices and…then a gunshot.." He sat up and ran his hand over his face, which was beaded with sweat. Then he looked at his surroundings. "What the hell am I doing in a flower shop of all places?"

Wilson looked confused. "You're buying roses for Cameron."

"What for?"

"You don't know?"

House shook his head.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh..going back up to my office with Cameron…seeing two guys ransack it..then one of them pointing a gun at me. The rest is..a blur."

Wilson didn't know whether to be surprised or relieved. He guessed it was a bit of both. Relieved that his best friend was okay and seemed to be back to normal, and surprised that he remembered nothing past the shooting. But then, Foreman said that could happen after such a traumatic event.

"Come on. Let's get what you came for and go back to the hospital."

"Cameron.." House said in a panic as he struggled to his feet, ignoring the pain in his leg.

"She's at the hospital."

House paid for the roses but left the sad-eyed dog behind. _What was he thinking? Since when did he become such a sap?_

"Is Cameron okay? I feel like something's happened. Something bad."

"Something bad _did_ happen."

House glanced at his watch and noticed the date. He gave the watch a shake. "I think the battery is slowly dying. It says it's April 4th."

"It _is_ April 4th."

"What?!"

Wilson stopped at a red light and looked over at House. "You were shot a month ago. In that time, you weren't yourself. You didn't know any of us, or even who you were. This has been going on for almost 4 weeks. I don't know what set you off but you and Cameron had it out this morning and she's pissed. That's why you were at the flower shop buying the roses."

"So what you're telling me is that I had amnesia all that time..like in one of my soaps?"

Wilson chuckled. "Exactly. How ironic. I'm curious to know what triggered your memory to come back so suddenly. We've been trying for weeks to get you to remember."

"Something you said. But I can't remember what now. Are you sure I didn't hit my head? It hurts back here," he said as he rubbed the back of his skull.

"You hit it slightly when you fainted, but I think your memory came back before that happened."

They arrived at PPTH and House took the roses and nearly sprinted out of the parking garage and into the building to find Cameron. As he passed by one of the glass windows he caught his reflection and stopped dead in his tracks. His face was practically clean shaven, save for one day's growth, but it was obvious that he had shaved at some point in the last 24 hours. Shrugging it off, he continued to his office, causing people to step out of his way as he glared at them. It was clear that Dr. Crankenstein was back, and they knew well enough to stay out of his way.

When he made it to Diagnostics, Cameron was sitting at his desk and Chase and Foreman were doing puzzles at the conference table.

"You two," he said, pointing at the men, "out. Now."

They exchanged curious glances, but shrugged, picked up their puzzles and coffee cups and left quickly.

"I told you to stay away from me," she said quietly, not looking away from her computer screen.

"Since when have I ever done anything you told me to?" he smirked.

"What do you want Greg? Thought you'd soften me up with a dozen roses and we'd go home and have great make-up sex?"

He grinned. "You read my mind."

"I don't think so." She snapped the laptop shut, got up and grabbed her coat. "I'm going home."

"Cameron.."

"Oh, so now it's _Cameron_?"

"That's your name," he chuckled, but side stepped so she couldn't leave.

"Get out of my way."

"No. Not until we straighten this out. Right now."

"I can't deal with you _right now_. Just let me go home. You said some really hurtful things this morning, Greg. I've been trying to convince myself that it's because you're not yourself but I know you were in there somewhere."

"I'm right here," he said, sounding weary. "I never went anywhere. And what did I say to you that upset you this much? I've said tons of nasty things to you in the past and you've always turned the other cheek."

"I've had enough of turning the other cheek."

She pushed past him so hard he almost fell over and watched her storm down the hall. "I don't fucking believe this!" he cursed out loud as he put the vase of roses on the conference table and went to follow her. But she was already gone.

"So how did it go?" Wilson called out as he came around the corner.

"It didn't. She won't even talk to me."

"You mean you didn't tell her?"

"I didn't get a chance!"

"Where did she go?"

"I assume she's headed to her car. She stormed out of here like a bat out of hell!"

"Wait here."

Wilson jogged to the emergency exit and met Cameron just as she was getting into her car. "Cameron wait!"

"Don't waste your time, Wilson. I'm not talking to him. I don't care what you say."

"Don't you think you owe him at least the chance to explain himself?"

"Why? He's just going to say something even more hurtful. That's what he does. He wants to hurt, and he knows just where to poke a sharp stick."

"And that's the House you fell in love with."

Cameron slumped against her car. "God I miss him, Wilson. I wish he'd just..get his memory back and go back to the way he's supposed to be. I don't care how much he snarks. I just want him back the way he was." She wiped a tear that managed to escape.

"Then go talk to him. You might be..pleasantly surprised."

"Yeah right. I think I should just go home and lick my wounds and go to bed."

"Suit yourself. But you still owe House the chance to make it up to you. He needs you to forgive him."

"And I need time to wind down and think things through. He'll understand. I'll see him tomorrow."

Cameron got home and turned on her laptop. While it loaded, she got herself a glass of wine and sat back down at her desk. She turned on her mp3 player and as she read her mail, Buckcherry's voice filled the room.

"_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue. I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you and I know I can't take it back. I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go 'round and I just wanted to say I'm sorry."_

She wiped at the tears that slid down her face as she sipped her wine and listened to the song. It had to be a sign. She decided she would see him tomorrow. And they would sort everything out.

_**A/N: I know, I know..don't be mad. I'm reasonably sure you were all hoping for a tearful reunion of sorts. Well it's coming, I promise! This chapter might be the longest yet so I had to end it somewhere.  
**_

_Music credits: Sorry-Buckcherry  
_


	19. Dust in the Wind

_**A/N: House is back. I missed him dearly. I know I promised a tearful reunion..well..once I got writing, the chapter went in a bit of a different direction. But don't worry..everything will work out. **_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

**Chapter 19 **

The first thing House did when he woke up was pop 2 Vicodin. He noticed the pain wasn't as bad and he wondered what was up with that. However, he had more important things on his mind. He got dressed and rode like hell on his motorcycle to the hospital. Cuddy was the first to see him enter the building. He had his cane, and his limp was back full force. He spotted Cameron talking to Cuddy in the clinic and watched them converse for a few minutes before making his presence known. "Did you hear about House?" Cuddy asked her as Cameron handed a file to the nurse.

"What about him? That he set foot in a flower shop? Yeah that shocked me too," she grinned.

"That wasn't all I heard."

"What else?"

"House didn't say anything yesterday?"

Cameron looked embarassed for a minute. "I sort of..didn't give him a chance. We had it out yesterday."

"Yeah, that I heard."

"Why? Was there something else?"

Cuddy was at a loss. She didn't want to steal House's thunder, but on the other hand, she knew he'd probably try to mess with Cameron until he told her and that just didn't seem fair. So she decided to spill the beans. "House got his memory back."

Cameron's eyes widened. "What!?"

Seeing her reaction from a distance, House knew they were discussing him so he chose that moment to make his entrance. "Good morning, ladies."

Cuddy turned to him and smiled sweetly. "House..I never thought I'd say this..ever..but get OUT of the clinic!"

He just grinned back at her. "Good morning to you too, sunshine. The twins are looking lovely today." Then he looked at Cameron, and down at her breasts. "Yours too." Then he leaned in closer, making Cameron blush. "Don't want to show favoritism or anything."

"House, you're up in front of the board to reinstate your medical licence after lunch. Once Foreman runs some tests and gives you the go ahead, you can get your ass back in here and do some real work."

"Gee..I can't wait."

Once Cuddy was gone, House turned to Cameron. "I guess you heard the big news."

"I did. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't give me a chance. So, are you all done here?"

"I have one more patient and then I'll be done."

"I'll see you upstairs then."

She watched him limp away and sighed. Her House was back and normally she would've been thrilled. But there was still some unresolved issues that she didn't want to deal with and she didn't want to deal with them anytime soon if she could help it.

***

Cameron came up to the office and House was being interviewed/examined by Foreman.

"Everything seems fine. I'll go write up a report and give it to Cuddy."

"You do that. Chase, go do my clinic hours." He tossed his name tag to the young doctor and turned his attention to Cameron. "Muahaha my dear, at last, we are alone!" He said in a suave accent as he got up and limped over to his desk. It was a bit of a mess and he started tossing things on the floor.

"What're you looking for?"

"My ipod. I know it was here…son of a bitch!" He cursed as he took one arm and swept his desk completely clear of everything. Cameron's breath hitched and she took a step back, bumping into the glass wall behind her. House glanced up and saw the look on her face and paused. She looked like a trapped animal.

The images in her head were overwhelming. Images that she had been trying so hard to bury in the far recesses of her mind.

"Cameron?" he said softly as he took a step closer. She inched away from him while she tried to get her breathing under control.

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not okay. Sit down." He reached for her hand but she shied away before walking tentatively to the couch and sitting down.

House was completely thrown. He'd never seen her in that state before and he knew it was a result of some kind of trauma. Seeing him shot less than a foot away was probably the culprit. Yet since he wasn't dead, and back to his old self, he couldn't understand what was happening. Since he was fine, she should be fine as well. In theory.

"Cameron.."

"I'll be fine. I'm just…it's been a very long week. So much has happened in such a short time it's just…a little overwhelming. I'll be okay, I promise."

"Why don't you lie down? You look exhausted. We don't have a case right now and I have a board meeting after lunch with the licensing idiots."  
"Okay," she yawned.

He made sure she was comfortable on his couch, then closed the blinds and left. His first stop was Cuddy's office. She and Wilson were in a deep discussion and her assistant stopped him as soon as he arrived.

"You can't go in there."

"Watch me."

He burst open the double doors and Cuddy slapped the folder shut that they were looking at and shoved it under something.

"New case?"

"Not for you. You're not looking at _any_ files until you meet with the board."

"What's that?" he pointed to the folder she was inconspicuously trying to conceal.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Well then why are you desperately trying to hide it?"

"Just drop it house. It's private and confidential. I know those two words mean nothing to you, but they mean a hell of a lot to me. So drop it."

"Whatever."

"Did you and Cameron make nice?" Wilson asked him.

"You mean did we do the nasty on my desk? No. In fact she's.."

"She's what?" Cuddy asked, exchanging a private glance with Wilson that House didn't see.

"Different. I was looking for my ipod and when I shoved everything off my desk she almost had a panic attack. It took me five minutes to calm her down."

"Where is she now?"

"Sleeping on the couch in my office."

Her phone beeped and her assistant's voice was heard. "They're ready for you and Dr. House in the board room, Dr. Cuddy."

"Thank you."

Cuddy stood up. "It's showtime House. Don't do anything stupid."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

***

Wilson went up to House's office and found Cameron sitting at the conference table sipping coffee and eating a muffin.

"Oh, you're awake. I thought you might've been sleeping."

"Nope. Couldn't sleep."

Wilson sat down across from her. "Have you told him?" He asked her.

"No. And I really don't want to if I can help it."

"Come on, Cameron. He's going to find out. He already thinks something's up. And you know him, he won't stop until he figures it out. You're better off just telling him."

"I..can't."

"Why?"

"It's..not something he needs to know."

"If you're afraid to be around him then he needs to know. Are you still seeing your therapist?"

"Yeah. She's helping but..it doesn't help when things he does makes me have flashbacks. Vivid flashbacks. Like just an hour ago..he swept his desk clear of everything just like…it was déjà vu."

Wilson sighed and closed his eyes. "Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Then you should tell him what's going on. He won't be happy. He may even go ballistic but at least he can help you through it."

"I don't want to bother him with this. It's my issue. I don't want him to think.."

"Less of you?" Wilson finished, arching an eyebrow. "C'mon. He may be harsh and abrasive but give him a little credit."

"Well I'm not telling him. And I swear to God if you tell him.."

He put his hands up to surrender. "I won't say anything, I promise. If he finds out, it'll be because he snooped around."

***

The meeting didn't take long. Less than two hours which was considered short by Cuddy's standards. House's licence was reinstated and he was free to practice medicine as only he could. To keep Cuddy from breathing down his neck, he finished his afternoon in the clinic until it was time to find Cameron and go home. He had been thinking about her nonstop all afternoon and he was determined to get to the bottom of things.

He found her gathering her things to leave and when he entered the room, she seemed nervous. "Do you want a ride home? I heard your car was in the shop."

She wanted to say no, but she couldn't. It would make him even more suspicious. "Okay. My car is ready but the shop closed today before I could pick it up."

"Bastards," House pretended to be annoyed but she knew he was only kidding around. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

House took her home on his bike and she invited him in. "Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"Yeah a little. I didn't eat much today."

"I can order something in. Whaddya want?"

"Whatever you get is fine."

House placed an order for pizza and grabbed a beer for both of them while she changed clothes.

"So how does it feel to be "you" again?" she asked as she padded down the hall in yoga pants and a T-shirt.

"Not sure. What was the other "me" like?"

"Umm..I'm not sure how to answer that. You were almost the exact opposite. You never raised your voice, you called me Allison on a regular basis and you took me out for dinner twice. It was the weirdest thing because it felt like I was cheating on you. But I was with you the whole time. But you were nothing like..you"

House laughed out loud. "Well I suppose it's comforting to know that if you were to cheat on me, you'd feel guilty about it."

"I wouldn't do that. So don't even go there. Still, that's exactly what I felt like. Almost like I was dating your nice twin brother and you were the bad brother."

"Sounds hot."

It was Cameron's turn to laugh just as the doorbell rang. "Wow, that was fast. Didn't you just call five minutes ago?"

"Yeah. Go see who it is."

She opened the door and was met by two police officers. "Dr. Allison Cameron?"

"Yes.." she said, her voice wavering.

One of the cops looked past her and saw House. "Dr. House?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Greg!" Cameron hissed at him in a warning voice before turning back to the officers. "Come in."

They stepped inside and she instantly felt nervous. "We just came to tell you that we have two men in custody and need you both to identify them in a lineup."

"Oh God," she groaned, feeling weak.

"You want us to go down there now?" House asked him.

"Please. We can only hold them for 24 hours or until they make bail, which seems like they probably will. It should only take a few minutes tops. Go in, look and get out. Done."

Cameron looked like she was ready to faint but House was standing right behind her. "Then let's go."

"I don't want to," she whispered, her voice pleading. "Please, Greg."

He looked at the two cops, who seemed sympathetic. They knew why she didn't want to go, but they weren't at liberty to speak of it in front of Dr. House.

"I'll be right there. I promise."

"Actually..Dr. House, you'll each have to do it alone. But someone will be with you."

That made Cameron even more eratic and she turned and buried her face in House's T-shirt. "I can't."

What the hell was going on? It was a simple line-up. She had just as much chance as identifying them as he did.

"You have to do this," he whispered. "We'll go in there, you take a quick peek, nail the guys and then we can leave. You'll be safe, I promise." _Safe from what?_ He didn't know what he was protecting her from. He did intend to find out when it was all over.

Finally, he got her to agree and the police drove them to the station. Cameron held his hand like a vice and it was torture to let go. It was his turn first. A lady cop waited with Cameron in the hall while he went in. He recognized both men immediately. He didn't know why he didn't recognize them before. They were the men who mugged him just a few months earlier. He thought he recognized one of their voices. After he confirmed his pick, it was Cameron's turn. She looked terrified. He watched as the officer led her into a room. They couldn't have been there for more than thirty seconds when she came out shaking like a leaf and barely able to walk on her own. _What the hell was going on?_

"Cameron…" he whispered as she ran to him and buried her face in his chest. She didn't say a word as they were driven back to her house. He got her into bed, poured her a couple of stiff drinks and stayed until she fell asleep. His mind was reeling. Surely it wasn't just him getting shot that had her so upset. There had to be something else. His mind went back to the file folder that Cuddy was desperately trying to keep from him and he had an idea. He let himself out, locking the door behind him and headed to the hospital.

It was quiet. The clinic was closed and Cuddy's office was dark. Being a department head, House had a key to Cuddy's office and had no trouble getting in. He searched her file cabinets first and came up with nothing. Then he saw it. Sitting on her desk under a stack of papers. It had Cameron's name on it so he sat down and flipped it open, not giving it another thought.

He was not prepared for what he read. The extent of her injuries was so horrifying that he found himself throwing up into the nearest wastebasket. He grabbed the file and took it with him, locking up on his way out.

_How could they know but not him?_ Then he thought. It must've happened while he lay unconscious on the floor after being shot. Son of a bitch! Wilson and Cuddy knew about it all this time and nobody said a word to him. And Cameron..clearly too embarrassed about it to tell him herself. He could understand that. He wasn't mad at her in any way, shape or form. But Wilson and Cuddy had no excuse. First thing in the morning he was going to rip them a new one.

* * *

_**A/N: Oooo..*sings* Wilson and Cuddy are gonna get it! Haha. Next chapter might be a little dark but it should be an interesting ride, since House will have to deal with Cameron as she continues her therapy and we all know how good he is at that *roll eyes* Stay tuned and again, thanks for reading and reviewing!**_


	20. Tender is the Night

_**A/N: Okay..some dark stuff and maybe some fluffy stuff..or maybe its OOC for House. You decide.  
**_

Disclaimer: House doesn't belong to me, (unfortunately) he belongs to David Shore and Fox.

**Chapter 20**

House returned to Cameron's apartment and let himself in. It was after midnight and she was still asleep. He found a packaged toothbrush in her bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then he kicked off his shoes, removed his pants and shirt and stretched out next to her wearing his T-shirt and boxers, watching her sleep for a few minutes. He was very tired, and as he slowly drifted off, he heard something. At first he thought it was just his imagination but he heard it again. It was a whimper. He opened his eyes and saw her thrashing around in bed next to him. Her face was covered in a thin layer of sweat and she was mumbling incoherently. He had no doubt what she was dreaming of, and he carefully reached out to her.

"Don't touch me! Get your hands off me!"

"Cameron," he said softly as he sat up and kept a safe distance, but not too much. "It's House. You're dreaming. Wake up."

"No..it's not..it can't be..you were shot.."

"I'm here..open your eyes for me. Come on, Allison," he said quietly in her ear as she continued to thrash. He grabbed both her wrists gently and her struggling eased off. She woke up with a start, completely out of breath and still sweating. When she saw House next to her, she broke down into heavy sobs and buried her face in her hands.

"It's okay.." he said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her. He had no idea what he was supposed to do but it looked good in any TV show he'd ever seen. It made him extremely uncomfortable but when he remembered who he was comforting and why, he didn't care anymore. "It's just me. You're safe, and I've got you."

"Oh God..this can't be happening. I..didn't want you to know about any of this..." she murmured between sobs. House could barely understand her.

"Why?"

"Because…it was so..so horrible..and I didn't want you to look at me differently. I…was afraid you wouldn't want anything to do with me after because of what they did and that would…make me even more damaged than I already am. You don't need this crap, Greg. If you want to run out of here right now I won't stop you. In fact, I'll…hold open the door for you and make it easier. I'll….quit the hospital..and you'll never have to…see me or think about me…again."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. What happened to the sweet, soft but strong Cameron he fell in love with? Now she was just a shell. He felt like his heart would break in half seeing her that way.

"Allison, don't talk that way. I'm not going anywhere."

"No..you should just run away. It'll only get worse. You won't be able to look at me without thinking about what happened to me. You don't deserve that. It wasn't your fault what happened."

"It wasn't yours either," he said softly as he stroked her cheek. "Listen, I'm not sure if I told you this before, but I'm saying it anyway. If you start with me, you end up with me."

She looked up at him, her eyes red rimmed and puffy and he thought she looked more beautiful than ever.

_I must be losing it_, he thought to himself with a smirk as he brushed her tears away with his thumb.

House giving her confirmation that he intended to stick around made her love him even more than she thought possible. She knew she loved him but now..she was _in love_ with him. And she had to let him know that, but without scaring him away. She glanced up at him and saw that he was staring into space. She rested her head against his chest and smelled him. It was so comforting for her. So familiar. She forgot all about the man he was those last few weeks and was happy to have the real House back. Snark and all. "Thank you," she whispered. _I love you so much I can hardly breathe._

"What for?"

"For not running out on me. No matter what happens, promise you won't leave?"

House looked into her eyes and saw a scared little girl. It was his undoing. "I promise. Now go back to sleep. I'm calling in sick for you. There's no way in hell you're going into work. You deserve a long weekend."

"But.."

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to Cuddy when I go in this morning." _Yell at her is more like it_, he grimaced. _And Wilson_.

He fell asleep propped against the headboard with Cameron in his arms, gripping onto him like she was afraid he'd disappear.

***

House stormed into the lobby and through the clinic seeing red. He told Cuddy's lackey assistant to fuck off before pushing open the double doors to her office and slamming them behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded of her.

Cuddy swallowed hard and he saw her eyes search the desk. House reached into his bag and pulled out Cameron's file. "Looking for this?"

"How did you get that?"

"Gee..I wonder? Hmm..I broke in and took it last night. I'm surprised you didn't go to any great lengths to hide it. I thought you knew me better than that. Shame on you."

"So..fine. You know. What difference does it make now?"

"It makes a hell of a lot of difference. I couldn't figure out why my own girlfriend wasn't letting me near her. Or not letting me so much as touch her without having a panic attack. Of course, I had to know why. I knew she wasn't going to tell me so I decided to spare her that and find out myself."

Wilson entered the room and didn't see House's fist until it connected with his jaw.

Cuddy shrieked and ran to Wilson who was lying on the floor rubbing his cheek. "What the hell, House?"

"That's for not telling me about Cameron. I can't believe you of all people kept that from me."

"She asked me not to tell you. I figured you'd rather hear it from her."

"That's such bullshit! You didn't tell me because you knew I'd freak out."

"Just like you're doing now," Cuddy pointed out, to which House glared back at her, causing her to shut up fast.

"You had no right to keep that from me!"

"What the hell is your problem?" Wilson demanded as he slowly got up and stretched out on Cuddy's couch.

"My problem? I just spent the night with Cameron because she was scared to death. The cops came by last night and wanted us to pick the two guys out of a line up. They wouldn't let us do it together. When she came out of there.." House flopped down in a chair and ran his hand over his face. "I've never seen her like that. She's…like someone I don't even know. And the reason I came in here at all was to tell you she's taking the day off. Maybe even the next week if I don't think she's ready. She's been through hell and back and nobody seems to give a shit about her. Why is that?"  
"She's seeing a therapist House. It's not like she doesn't have anyone to help her."

"I don't care about the therapist! What she needs is people who know her and care about her. You should've given her time off! Christ..I was shot less than two feet away from her and while I was lying unconscious on the floor..God only knows what those two guys were doing to her. However, judging from her medical report I don't have to guess." He got up and stood in front of Cuddy, staring her down. "And where the fuck was security that night? I know it was midweek but come on! There should be a guard on every floor and there should be cameras. You can even put them in my office, I don't care. But this will NOT happen again. To anyone. And if it does, I will not hesitate to bring down this entire hospital!" he was pressing his finger to her chest to make his point before she slapped his hand away.

"Fine. This place will be like Fort Knox. But if I catch you having sex with Cameron in this hospital, I'll fire you so fast it'll make your head spin!"

"Oh give me a fucking break! You'd never fire me over something like that. You'd fire me because I was getting some and you weren't. Get over yourself." He turned to Wilson who was still rubbing his tender jaw. He was so mad he couldn't even speak. Instead he simply opened the door and walked out.

He spent the morning in his office with his new ipod but he couldn't get his thoughts off of Cameron. Just as he was about to call her, his cell rang and it was her.

"What's up?"

"_Can you..come home? I mean..to my place?"_

Her slip wasn't lost on him, but he didn't comment. She sounded distraught. "What's wrong?"

"_I..was..taking a nap and..then I went to get a glass of water but a loud noise scared me and I dropped the glass. And I cut myself."_

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Sit tight."

He hung up, grabbed his stuff and headed down to Cuddy's office. "I'm leaving. See you Monday."

"House! Where're you.."

"Cameron needs me."

Cuddy was speechless at that remark and didn't argue with him further as she watched him limp out of the building.

House made it to Cameron's in record time and let himself in. She was sitting on her couch pressing a towel against her foot. Her face was pale.

"Let me look," he said, placing her legs across his lap and removing the dish towel. The cut wasn't big but it was deep. He didn't have anything with him to do stitches. "Where's your first aid kit?"

"Over there."

He went over to get it, and returned with some butterfly sutures and gauze. "This should work okay for the time being. But you need stitches."

Cameron closed her eyes while House tended to her foot, being very gentle. It amazed her at how he was gruff and abrasive with everyone else but with her he seemed completely different. When he finished, he put away the kit "We'll have to go to the hospital but you need to rest first. I'll pack a bag and bring it over tonight. I'm staying here with you."

She was shocked. More than shocked. "House..you don't have to.."

"You're scared to be alone, and you might even be scared of me but I'm not letting you out of my sight. At least not until you're 100% again."

She looked like she was considering something very seriously. "Well if that's the case I'm staying with _you_ at _your_ apartment. This place isn't very big, and you'll be more comfortable at your own place."

House nodded. "Pack your stuff. We can always come back and get more when needed."

"House?" She asked him as they both limped down to the hall to her room.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? Taking care of you? Someone has to. Better me than some..home care nurse who's just doing it for the money and.."

He knew he was rambling, and deflecting. Why couldn't he just tell her the real reason? He said it before. It seemed like time to say it again. Somehow, his throat seemed tighter all of a sudden.

Cameron was waiting for his answer and he swallowed again. "Because I love you, and I feel guilty that this happened to you at all. I'm responsible for you now. Like it or not. Now get your shit together and let's go."

Once she had her things together, House took her to Princeton General for her stitches. He didn't feel like dealing with anyone from PPTH and neither did Cameron. She had talked to Cuddy on the way and was cleared for 2 weeks off and could have more if she needed. For that, Cameron was very grateful.

House's apartment had recently been cleaned by the maid that he and Wilson shared and it was almost spotless. "Wow, did you clean?" She asked him.

"No, Lady did. I'd never be able to get it this spotless. Have a seat."

She sat down on the couch and he brought her a glass of water and the pain killers for her foot. It was a dull ache but she knew it would be sore the next day when the local wore off. He got himself a glass of scotch and sat down at the piano.

"I missed hearing you play," she said quietly as she closed her eyes, letting the painkillers numb her senses. House played for about a half hour until she fell asleep. Not having the heart to wake her, he tucked a chenille throw around her, kissed her softly on the forehead and went to bed.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep but he awoke to hear her crying in the other room. Grabbing his cane, he quickly limped out of his room and found her sobbing on the couch.

"Hey hey," he said softly as he pulled her against him protectively. "It's okay. I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

He spoke in such soft tones that he wondered if she even heard him, but she calmed down instantly and let him stroke her hair.

"Greg..I'm so scared.."

"I know. But you don't have to be. You're here and you're safe with me. Shh.." he rocked her gently and once she calmed down some more, he looked into her eyes. God he missed her! Just looking at her, into those beautiful blue/green eyes was making him hard, and he knew he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

_Down boy! Now isn't the time_, he chastised himself as he took two pills out of her bottle and handed them to her. It had been more than 4 hours since her last dose and would probably help her sleep the rest of the night in peace. Once she was asleep again, he made sure she'd be comfortable and warm enough before going back to his own bed. They had the weekend together, just the two of them, and he planned on spending it doing whatever she wanted. His goal was to get her to trust him again and be comfortable enough around him that she wouldn't shy away each time he tried to get close to her. It seemed the only time she did let him touch her was when she was having a nightmare and his voice seemed to be the only thing that soothed her.

He had no doubt that she'd go back to being the strong woman he knew. The only question was how long it would take, and whether she'd ever be the same.

* * *

_**A/N: Sooo..whaddya think? I hope House wasn't too fluffy. I mean..if I was having nightmares, I'd want House's arms around me :) Just sayin ;)**_


	21. The Things We Do For Love

_**A/N: Okay..another chapter..might be considered more fluffy but it has to be done ;) I tried not to go overboard ;)**_

* * *

Disclaimer: House doesn't belong to me, (unfortunately) he belongs to David Shore and Fox.

**Chapter 21**

House managed to get a few hours sleep before the smell of coffee woke him. Cameron's coffee…there was no substitute. She was staying with him, and he had tossed and turned some while thinking how he could make that a permanent arrangement without it sounding like he was jumping the gun. God knows he couldn't rush her into anything so it had to be done very carefully. They had a bumpy road ahead of them. The hearing was coming up next week and he knew she was anxious enough about that. He stepped out of bed and rubbed his leg for a few minutes before getting up and walking into the kitchen. She was leaning against the counter, sipping coffee and staring into space. He could only imagine what was going through her head when she did that. It seemed to happen a lot lately. Being careful not to startle her, he came around the corner and went right to the coffee carafe.

"Sleep okay?" He asked casually.

"Huh? Oh..yeah. My foot is throbbing though."

"Best to stay off your feet as much as possible if you can." He took a sip from his own cup and closed his eyes. Pure heaven. He almost asked her to move in with him right that second. She was the only woman he knew that could make coffee that way.

"What are you doing today?" she asked him, trying to keep the conversation casual.

"Not sure. I thought I'd just watch some things I've TiVo'd this week and relax."

"Sounds good."

House arched an eyebrow at her. "Care to join me?"

"I just might. It's not like I can really go anywhere."

"So staying with me is like being in prison?" he joked.

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way. I'd much rather be here than an actual prison cell," she grinned back as she refilled her cup. "But I dunno..here with you? What a hardship."

He watched her limp out of the kitchen and chuckled to himself.

They spent the day on the couch, Cameron's legs across House's lap, keeping her foot elevated as much as possible while they watched movies, and episodes of General Hospital. When it came time to decide on dinner, House offered to make them hamburgers on the new George Foreman grill he received from Wilson a few months back.

"Have you even used that thing?" Cameron called out to him as he took it out of the box.

"Nope. Have you ever used one of these? Hey..cool..It even has a bun warmer!"

She had to laugh at him, because he looked like a kid with a new toy, and she thought it was the cutest thing ever. He didn't smile very often, and when he did, he was the most handsome man alive.

She got up and limped into the kitchen, only to have him scowl at her. "You didn't have to come in here."

"It's fine. Where are the burgers?"

"In the freezer. Buns are in there too. Do you like bacon on them?"

"Definitely."

He started frying up some bacon and Cameron found some mushrooms in the fridge as well. While the burgers were on the grill, she cut up the mushrooms and threw them in the pan next to the bacon.

"MM..mushrooms," House drooled as he continued to fry them up. "What are we having with the burgers?"

"Do you have potato chips?"

"Yep. Over there."

Cameron found the bag of chips and some dip and began to set the coffee table so they could eat on the couch in front of the TV.

When the burgers were ready, House brought them in, they both took a bite and groaned in satisfaction.

"Excellent burgers, Dr. House."

He grinned at her and swallowed. "Just don't tell Wilson. I probably owe him a thousand dinners. He'll wanna collect."

"I know nothing," she grinned back before taking another bite.

They finished dinner, House cleaned up and returned to the couch. "I don't have any porn..so this will have to do," he chuckled as he flipped to one of the adult channels.

"I'd rather not, if you don't mind," she said, yanking the remote from his hand and changing the channel to the Lifetime Network.

"And I'd rather not watch a re-run of the _Golden Girls_," he smirked before grabbing the remote back and turning the channel back to _Barely Legal 18_.

"House!" She groaned as she tried to grab the remote but he held it out of her reach. Damn that man had long arms. But they looked so nice and strong.

"Oh, so it's House when you're mad and Greg when you're horny. Interesting.." he teased as she tried to climb into his lap to grab the remote again. Her foot was aching but she didn't care. She wanted that remote.

"We've been watching your crap all day!" she whined.

"Excuse me!?" he laughed, pretending to be annoyed but failing miserably. "General Hospital is not crap. And I didn't hear you complaining every time some young stud came on the screen."

"Those young studs are cute!"

"And what am I?"

She paused to think but House just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "We could just..sit here in the dark and..make out."

Cameron looked alarmed and tried to get away but he held tight to her. "What's wrong?" He whispered. "It's just me. What are you afraid of?"

"Don't be stupid, House. You know exactly what I'm afraid of."

"But you don't have to be with me. You know that right? What happened to you was terrible and I know.."

"You don't know anything!" She snapped as she untangled herself from him and got up. He watched with surprise as she limped down the hall and slammed his bedroom door shut behind her.

"Oh for fuck's sake.." he sighed as he got up and went after her. He stood outside the door and knocked quietly. "Allison. Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Well for one, it's _my_ bedroom. And two, I have to use the bathroom and I have to come in there to get to it."

"Whatever," she said quietly. He opened the door slowly and went to the bathroom to tend to nature. When he came out, she was still sitting on the edge of the bed, her back to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice still soft.

"I'm going to be."

House rolled his eyes. _What was that supposed to mean? Was that code for "Yes, now leave me the fuck alone!" ?_

Instead of leaving like he originally thought, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck. He was almost relieved when she didn't fight him off, and then she placed her hands over his.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't you dare be sorry," he whispered back in her ear. "You haven't done anything. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I was an insensitive jerk in there."

"You were just playing around, I know. And it's not that I don't want to I just..I just can't."

House let out a sigh and moved to sit next to her on the bed. "How's therapy going these days anyway? You never talk about it."

She shrugged. "It's fine. I'm definitely better than I was a month ago. The flashbacks are just tough to take because they're so vivid and real."

"But they're just dreams. If you keep reminding yourself of that, it might help. I want to help you get through this but you need to meet me half way. Will you try?"

Cameron looked at him. He looked so hopeful. It wasn't a look she saw very often and she knew he was right. About everything. He always was.

"Yes."

"That's my girl," he chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Now come on. It's too early to go to bed and I think Grey's Anatomy is coming on."

"He's not nearly as sexy as you are," she grinned as she followed him out of the room. "Or as brilliant."

"Be careful, Dr. Cameron," he warned as they sat down. "Flattery will get you…everywhere."

They watched TV for awhile but she dozed off half way through the show. He really wished he could just pick her up and carry her to bed and it made him feel like a failure. What she saw in an old, broken down gimp like him he'd never know. But he also didn't know what he'd do without her. The very idea of not having her in his life anymore…he shook his head and quickly wiped at his eyes, thankful she was asleep and didn't see him that way. _Get a hold of yourself, man!_

He hated to wake her, but he didn't want her to spend another night on his couch so he gently shook her. "Do you want your pills before you go to bed?"

She nodded so he took a couple out of the bottle and handed them to her with a glass of water. "Come on..you're not sleeping out here again tonight. I want you where I can keep an eye on you."

"You just want me in your bed," she yawned as she stretched and let him help her up.

"Damn! Foiled again! Yes, I want you in my bed, but not for the reasons you think. Come on."

Cameron got changed in the bathroom and when she came out, House was already under the covers looking like he was sleeping. She slipped into bed and once she was comfortable, House rolled onto his side and looked at her.

"So..Wilson says you and I went on a hot date last week."

Cameron giggled and shook her head. "I wouldn't call it hot. It was nice though. Certainly unlike any date we've ever been on."

"What was so nice about it?"

"You danced with me. We shared dessert, and then..you kissed me goodnight at the front door."

House was in shock. "Sounds like I was quite the Casanova."

Cameron giggled again. "You certainly were not yourself. Although it wasn't a bad thing. You still knew how to kiss."

He moved a little closer and gently touched her face. "I miss kissing you," he whispered. "I miss..holding you..making love to you especially.."

"Greg," she sighed, causing him to frown. "As much as I miss those things, I'm just not.."

"Ready..I know. And I'm not rushing you. I just miss you."

"I know. You have no idea how much I wish I could go back in time and not go up to your office for my stupid files. But what's done is done."

"I had it out with Cuddy. The hospital will be like Fort Knox. That's never going to happen again to anyone. It shouldn't have happened at all."

"I know, but it happened. Who the hell were those guys? What were they doing in your office, and what were they looking for?"

House swallowed hard and it wasn't lost on Cameron. She knew he knew something. "Remember when I got mugged a few months ago?"

"Yeah.."

"They stole my Vicodin and they came back to get another fix."

Her eyes widened and she looked scared. "They knew you…so they can come back.."

House shook his head violently and moved closer to her. "No no no..they're locked up. They won't get out, I promise. Do you understand?"

She nodded, but he could tell she wasn't really believing what he was telling her, and that bothered him.

"You can trust me," he whispered as he reached for her hand.

"I..don't want you at the hearing next week," she whispered.

He frowned. "I have to be there."

"No, I mean when it comes time for me to testify, I don't want you in the room."

"Why not? I want to be there for you."

"I don't want you to hear any of that."

"Ally.." he said softly, placing his hand on her face, "you know…whatever goes down in that courtroom..it will _not_ change anything."

"I don' care. I don't want you hear it. Any of it."

"Why?"

"Because it's going to be hard enough for me to tell it, let alone have you listening. I know you claim not to be bothered by it, but it bothers _me_. You have no idea what I went through. You were lying unconscious on the floor, and you looked dead. If that wasn't enough to scar me for life.."

"I know, and I kick myself for putting you in that position."

"It wasn't your fault, Greg."

"I can't help but feel that it is. I should've gone myself to get your stuff."

"We can't change the past, so don't torture yourself over it. It's done. All we can do is pick up the pieces and try to move on."

House stroked her cheek again and sighed. "I do love you, Ally. You know that, right?"

She felt her eyes burn with tears. It had been a long time since he said those words to her. She nodded and smiled at him. "I know. But I still just..can't get past what happened and I don't want you to have to hear it."

"You shouldn't have to carry that burden by yourself," he whispered as he lifted her hand to his lips and softly kissed each of her fingertips one by one. "Perhaps we could.."

She cocked her head to one side. "What?"

"Nothing..you probably wouldn't go for it. Forget it."

"No, no..you brought it up. What?"

"Perhaps we could go to some kind of therapy together. I don't like the idea of you having to carry thoughts like that on your own. I want you to be able to come to me..with anything."

Cameron narrowed her eyes. _Was he for real? Did he hit his head again? Where the hell is this coming from?_

"You? In therapy?" she laughed. "You won't even go to physio."

"This is different. It shook me up too, but for different reasons. And Wilson told me I was in therapy while I had amnesia so..might as well keep at it. I'll do it for you, but nobody else."

She was speechless and she didn't know what to say so she merely nodded. "Thank you."

House pulled her into his arms and they drifted off to sleep. "The things I do for love," he whispered in her ear, causing her to smile in her sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: So..next chapter might be a little angsty because it'll be the trial hearing. I'm not sure how much detail I'll be getting into when Cameron takes the stand..it all depends on what pops into my head. So you've been warned. Please R&R **_


	22. Always and Forever

*****WARNING*****

**This chapter contains coarse language and details of Cameron's rape. You've been warned.  
**

**

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this. My internet's been down. And OMG about Broken!! Was that awesome or what!!??It inspired me to go back and change the ending of this chapter._  
**

Disclaimer: House doesn't belong to me, (unfortunately) he belongs to David Shore and Fox.

**Chapter 22**

"I don't want you in there!" Cameron shouted as she stormed out of the bedroom.

"What? Now you're changing your mind?" House shouted back as he followed her.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's a pathetic excuse. We had our first session together two days ago and you were all gung ho about me being there to support you. What changed?"

Cameron sighed and slumped against the kitchen counter. "I'm scared," she said in a soft voice that he almost couldn't hear. He stepped closer and took her hands.

"I know. But there is a chance you might not even have to testify. If the guys plead guilty, and I can't believe they wouldn't, there won't be a trial and you won't have to take the stand. So let's cross that bridge when we come to it. If there is a trial then fine, I promise I won't be in the room when you take the stand."

Cameron nodded and he pulled her close. "You can trust me."

"I know."

"Now come on, let's go see those guys hang."

She couldn't help but giggle as he grabbed his jacket and she grabbed her car keys. Since she couldn't stand to drive due to her foot, House had pretty much become her chauffeur. Having her stay with him was probably the high point of his life at that time. He hoped it would become a permanent thing once everything got back to normal. Now if only he could figure out a way to ask her.

His thoughts were interrupted when he pulled into the courthouse parking lot and they got out. Cameron was holding onto his hand tightly as they entered the building and they were escorted to the courtroom by a bailiff. Their lawyer, PJ Douwes, was already there and he looked more than confident. "Allison!" he said as he gave her a friendly hug and a squeeze.

"Hey, get your mitts off my girlfriend," House warned, but playfully, a grin on his face.

"How can I resist such an attractive woman?" PJ grinned back as he smiled at Cameron. "This will be a walk in the park. This whole thing will be over quickly, I promise."

"I hope you're right. I don't think I could go through with a big trial."

PJ smiled sympathetically. "Whatever happens, we'll get through it."

The two men were lead into the room in cuffs and leg irons. House felt Cameron squeeze his hand as they took their seats at the table on the other side of the room. One of them glanced at her and gave such a creepy smile that it made even House's blood run cold.

"Don't look at them," he whispered to Cameron. She was shaking like a leaf and he was concerned. "Hey," he said, placing his hand under her chin and turning it so she looked into his eyes. "Look right here," he told her, pointing to his eyes. It wasn't a big hardship. Cameron could easily stare into those beautiful blue eyes of his for hours. He smiled weakly at her and mouthed the words "I love you" just as the Judge was announced.

"All rise. The Honorable Judge Richard Parkinson presiding."

The judge sat and motioned for everyone else to sit as well. "Will the defendants please rise. Jason Prins and Christopher Winter, you've both been charged with unlawful entry, theft of stolen property, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted murder and sexual assault. These are heinous crimes and your obvious lack of remorse completely astounds me. How do you plead?"

"Gulty, your honor."

"Very well. I have no problem with making an example out of the two of you. Precedents must be set for sick people like yourselves. You're both to be held in the state department of corrections until sentencing two weeks from today. That is all."

Once the judge had returned to his quarters, PJ hugged Cameron. "I told you I'd fix everything."

"Thanks so much," she sighed, completely relieved. Just as House was making his way over to her, Christopher Winter somehow got away from one of the guards and grabbed her from across the table. Cameron gasped and tried to get away but he held tight onto her wrist.

"This isn't over, you little slut. All I have to do is say the word and one of my guys from the outside will be coming for you. And they won't be so nice. Mm," he said as he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. "You were so nice and tight."

"Hey!" House yelled as he raised his cane and slammed it over the guys' back, knocking him to the floor. Then he got down and started whispering in his ear. "Listen to me, you little cocksucker. Do you know what they do to rapists in prison? They're gonna put you in a cell with a 600 pound motherfucker named Duke and they're going to .door."

Christopher's face went pale and House leaned in closer. "Don't drop the soap."

They cuffed and shackled the two men while House held a shivering Cameron close to him. He was thoroughly pissed off but managed to keep himself together for her. "Come on, we have a session in an hour."

They drove to the doctor's office in silence and Cameron was unusually quiet. As House talked about the hearing, Cameron just sat and stared into space.

"Allison," the doctor said to her, softly. "I was going to wait to do this until we'd had a few sessions, but I think now is a good time, since the hearing is done and there won't be any trial. I'm going to do some hypnosis, get you to relax."

Cameron started to protest but House stopped her. "You need this. I'll be right here the whole time."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she chuckled softly, but complied. Dr. Carter had her lie down, hands at her sides except for the one that gripped House's hand.

"Close your eyes, Allison. I want you to envision a staircase. At the bottom is a door. That door can lead you to any point in history you wish. As you go down each stair, you will become more and more relaxed. By the time you reach the door, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis."

The doctor led Cameron step by step, and House was amazed at how her body seemed to relax more and more with each step until her head was off to the side and she was breathing deeply.

"Can you hear me, Allison?"

"Yes."

"You're now standing in front of the door. When you step through it, you'll be at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, the night of March 12, 2006. You'll be able to observe what's happening like watching yourself in a movie."

"Are you sure about this?" House whispered, but she shushed him.

"Open the door, Allison. Where are you?"

"House's office."

"Who's there?"

"Two guys, House and myself. Both men have guns. House is lying on the floor bleeding." A single tear fell from Cameron's eye.

"What's happening?"

"The tall blonde guy is looking at me..it's creepy. And the other one is still searching House's office. For what, I don't know."

"I want you to tell me what you're seeing as it's happening. Kind of like narrating a movie where you're the star. You'll feel much better when it's out in the open and then this chapter in your life will be closed forever. Are you ready?"

Cameron nodded and began talking.

"What happened next?"

"The blonde guy pushed me onto House's desk and yelled at his friend to hold me down. The other guy came over and clamped his hand over my mouth."

"What are you doing while this is happening?"

"I begged them to stop and leave me alone. The blonde hit me with his belt a couple of times to shut me up and the other one held my arms down and yelled at the blonde to…hurry up. The blonde told him to shove something in my mouth to keep me quiet so the guy pulled out his…and..put…it in my mouth."

"You got quite a bruise on your face. How did that happen?" Dr. Carter asked, softly.

Cameron grimaced. "I gagged..and threw up all over him. That's when he hit me. The other guy was still raping me. And…he..was a big guy…ya know..and he wasn't exactly gentle about it. I can't remember what happened because I think I blacked out. I think the other one hit me over the head with something."

House sat there, stoic, almost detached from what was being said. He wanted to run from the room to be sick. Each time Dr. Carter offered him a tissue, he declined. If he was going to shed any tears, it would be in the privacy of his own home. Not in a therapist's office.

"You did very well Allison. Now, I'm going to count backwards from five. When I get to one, you're going to wake up feeling like you just woke up from a long nap, and you will not remember any of those memories again. They're gone. Locked away, never to resurface again. This chapter in your life is now closed. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Wake up now, Allison."

Cameron's eyes flickered open and the first person she saw was House's handsome, yet worried face. He hadn't moved from his chair and he smiled down at her. "Nice nap?"

"Yeah..uh-huh," she murmured as she sat up and took the glass of water he offered her. He looked very pale, almost like he was going to be sick.

"I'll..be right back." He got up as quick as his leg would allow and made a bee-line for the bathroom.

Dr. Carter looked sympathetically at her and they waited quietly for House to return. He looked exhausted when he came back but he didn't say a word.

"Good session today, you two. I'll see you both back here next week."

House and Cameron left the office and got into her car. He was quiet on the drive home and that worried her a little.

"Still feeling okay?" House inquired as he pulled up in front of his building.

"Yeah. Like I had a good night's sleep."

"Good."

House and Cameron entered his apartment but something wasn't right. They were standing in a puddle at the front door.

"What the.."

"Oh my God! House! The dishwasher is overflowing!" Cameron made her way into the kitchen to shut off the dishwasher while House slipped and fell in the suds. When he picked himself up, he was soaked. His white T-shirt under his blue button down was completely see-through and she couldn't help admire the chest that showed through the wet cotton.

"God damnit!" he cursed as he took his jacket off and tossed it over a chair.

"Do you have a mop or something?" she asked him as she tried to distract herself. He looked so sexy and amazing, she couldn't stop staring.

"In the closet."

Cameron went to the closet to get the mop and House helped her as best he could to get the excess water up off the floor using all the towels.

By the time they were done, Cameron was also wet, and House was exhausted. He went to the bedroom to change his clothes which were still wet. Cameron followed and watched from the doorway.

"I missed you," she said quietly.

"I never left."

"You sort of did. You were different. I missed the cranky, snarky misanthropic son of a bitch that I fell in love with in the first place."

House stood there shirtless as she walked into the room and stood in front of him. Her hands slid up his chest and linked around his neck.

"I love you," she whispered before reaching up to kiss him. He leaned over and kissed her softly as he dropped the T-shirt that was in his hand and wrapped his arms around her waist. They moved over to the bed and he gently placed her in the middle of it. Their kisses became heated and passionate very quickly and her clothes wound up on the floor next to his. His touches were as gentle as ever and she found herself wanting him more with each passing second.

"Are you sure you..want this?" he whispered in her ear.

Cameron nodded her head and pulled him down on top of her. "I've never wanted anything more."

That had to have been the sexiest thing he'd ever heard come out of her mouth and he kissed her deeply, his tongue lightly flicking against hers. Her hands slid over his back and she pulled him against her as they lay on their sides, holding and touching each other everywhere. She could feel his stiffness against her thigh and reached down to touch him. His breath hitched in his throat and he let out a small involuntary groan as she moved her hand up and down expertly.

"Oh God," he murmured into her neck as he closed his eyes and felt himself get more stiff with each gentle stroke of her hand.

"Make love to me, Greg," she whispered as he guided her onto her back and moved on top of her.

When she felt the tip of him at her entrance, a warm tingly sensation settled through her body and she knew she wanted him. She was more than ready.

When he finally entered her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, moaning as he slid all the way in and stayed there for a minute, letting her get used to him again. She felt so hot and so tight that it was almost his undoing.

He slowly began to move inside her, being as gentle as possible. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck. His hand slid down and rubbed her thighs gently as he wrapped her legs around his waist.

Cameron's eyes fluttered closed as she kissed and touched whatever part of him came near her mouth. It felt almost like their first time, and the emotions she was experiencing were like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

House also felt overwhelmed but he'd never willingly admit it. Not even to Cameron. As his lips travelled over her neck and his mouth fastened onto her breast she called out his name and buried her fingers in his hair.

He returned to her mouth and as he kissed her, a ton of emotions flooded him and tears came to his eyes. He shut them quickly, lest she notice, and quickened his pace. He used long steady strokes, getting closer and closer to the edge until he couldn't hold back anymore. He wrapped his arms around her and held her so tightly as they came together. It was amazing, and it was intense.

Cameron blinked away the tears and held onto House for dear life as they came down from their orgasms. Neither of them said a word to each other. They didn't have to.

That was the night House made love to her so sweetly that she literally thought she was dying. No man had ever made her cry from the intensity of it.

_What's been missing all my life is Greg House. He's the other half of me!_

House glanced down at her and she stared up into his eyes. They were a bright blue mixed with..tears.

Cameron couldn't believe it. House had felt the emotion and intensity just as she had and it made her heart swell.

"I love you so much, Greg."

He smiled down at her, looking the way he did after solving his last case. Only this was different. There was a longing in his eyes that she'd never seen before and it made her heart flutter in her chest.

"Tell me you love me," she whispered as she reached up and ran her finger over his lips. "Tell me you love me now."

House closed his eyes and nodded. "I love you now. I'll love you always."

* * *

_**A/N: Well kids, I think there might be one or two more chapters before I end this story. I need to concentrate on school for awhile and get caught up.**_

_Musical inspiration while writing this chapter:_

_Whisper of a Thrill-Meet Joe Black OST_

_Sleepover-Pay it Forward OST_

_Forty-six and Two-Tool (during the hypnosis scene)_


	23. Is That All There Is?

**_A/N: This IS the final chapter. Don't be sad. I just feel it's a good time to end this. Doesn't mean a sequel won't happen. In light of Fox's announcement that Jennifer Morrison is leaving the show, it only inpsires me to write more Hameron fics so don't worry. Stay tuned :)_**

* * *

Disclaimer: House doesn't belong to me. If it did, I would NOT let go of Jennifer Morrison!!

**Chapter 23**

Cameron's foot was completely healed and House knew the time would come when she'd want to go back to her own place. However, somewhere deep down he hoped she wouldn't want to. Ever since the hearing and the therapy with Dr. Carter, they had been almost inseparable. He almost couldn't bear the thought of sleeping without her anymore. His king sized bed would miss her taking up more than half of it. Cameron liked to stretch out into the most unusual positions and it often amazed him how she could sleep that way.

He rolled onto his side and watched her begin to stir as she woke up. "Ready for the big day?"

"Huh?" she murmured.

"Sentencing. Justice will be served."

"Oh..yeah..about that. I don't want to go. I can't stand to see their faces again. I can't." She buried her face in the pillow and House wanted to laugh. She looked so cute.

"It's our big day. You have to be there and so do I. Don't you want to see the looks on their faces when the Judge sends them to the gas chamber?"

Cameron looked at him like he was insane. "They don't execute people for rape and attempted murder."

"No, maybe not. But I think the minimum sentence is ten years."

A look of panic spread across her face and she winced. "That's all?"

House realized he needed to say something and fast. "I sad _minimum_ ten years. Besides, you heard the Judge. He's going to make an example out of them. If he's as tough as they say, those guys will be grandfathers before they get out." He playfully nudged her. "Come on..you'll be sitting between PJ and myself. Wilson will be there too. After what happened at the hearing, they won't let those guys even walk past us. And if they do, I'll beat them with my pimp cane." He made a swinging motion like a golf club to demonstrate his point.

That made Cameron giggle in spite of herself and she sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Then afterwards..we can come back here and..celebrate. Just us," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Got something in mind, Dr. House?"

"Oh..here we go with the _Dr. House_…feeling a little frisky this morning, Dr. Cameron?"

"Mmm…but I'd rather wait and have something to look forward to later."

"You will, I promise."

***

Wilson met them at the Courthouse and sat in the row behind them. Cameron didn't let go of House's hand the entire time, and he felt her tense as soon as the doors opened and the two men were brought in. This time they not only had shackles, but leg irons as well.

The judge came in and he did not look happy with the defendants. In fact, House would've said he looked down right disgusted.

"I've reviewed the sworn statement from Dr. Allison Cameron and the medical files of Dr. Gregory House. I can only say that I'm shocked at the extent of assault and injury that resulted in their attacks. And that's exactly what it was. It was a senseless assault that deserves the maximum penalty. Never mind these two men mugged and assaulted Dr. House a few months before. I'm taking that into account of my decision as well. You will not be counting months or years, but millenniums. In a place with no doors. If I had my way you two would be sent to the gas chamber tomorrow. I don't care that nobody died. I care that it was wanton and reckless. These are brilliant doctors. They save lives. Anyway, getting back to sentencing. Jason Prins, you've been charged with assault with a deadly weapon, sexual assault and battery. The maximum sentence in the state of New Jersey is two years. You will carry out your sentence at the New Jersey State Prison, at which time you will undergo treatment and counselling. When you are released, you will be registered as a sex offender. It's the least I could do under the circumstances."

"Christopher Winter. You've also been charged with sexual assault as well as attempted murder. That is a lifetime prison sentence and you, Christopher Winter, have won the grand prize. You shot Dr. House simply because he acted in self defense to protect Dr. Cameron. I promised to make an example of you and I will. You will serve a lifetime sentence without the possibility of parole, at New Jersey's maximum security prison in Trenton. That's it. I'm done with you both. Dr. House, Dr. Cameron, I'm awarding you each two million dollars in compensatory damages. Court dismissed."

House and Cameron could just sit there in shock. Wilson gave them a congratulatory pat on the back before hugging Cameron.

"I didn't even ask for damages," she told PJ.

"I guess he felt bad. I'll have the paperwork done up and I'll bring it to your offices in a few days."

"That's great. Thanks again PJ."

Cameron let out a deep sigh of relief as she held onto House tightly. He dropped his cane and wrapped his arms around her. "It's over."

"I know. I just..can't believe it."

"We definitely have to celebrate."

"I believe you mentioned it would just be us."

"It will be."

"I have to go to my apartment and get a few things. Meet you back at your place?"

House nodded. "I should be back in an hour. I have a couple of things to do and I need to stop by the hospital."

"I'll see you later then," she smiled before giving him a quick kiss. Wilson waved to her as she left and then approached House.

"Wow..that went..really well. How's she doing?"

"Good. I promised her we'd celebrate."

"Any ideas?"

"I've got..a case of malt liquor in the trunk, Marvin Gaye on the CD, and we are going to get all the way down."

Wilson laughed and shook his head. "You're kidding, I hope."

"Of course. I've got reservations downtown and a penthouse suite. I wasn't lying about Marvin Gaye, however."

***

Cameron pulled up to House's apartment and he was in his bedroom when he heard her familiar knock at the door. As soon as he opened it, he pulled her into his arms and greeted her with one of his signature knee-weakening kisses. It was a House classic. When he released her, he took a glance at the bag she brought. "Moving in?" he teased.

"Just grabbed a few things."

"I hope sexy lingerie is one of those few things."

"It might just be."

"Good. By the way, we're not staying, so don't get too comfortable."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you we were celebrating, but not here. That's boring."

"Okay..so where are we going?"

"Downtown."

"Dinner?"

"Among other things," he grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I'll be ready in a couple minutes and then we're outta here."

***

House and Cameron were shown up to their suite at the Ritz and she was in awe. The place was huge. Bigger than the suite they had last time.

She walked up to him and laced her hands around his neck, playing with his hair between her fingers.

"You spoil me."

"You deserve it. Nothing but the best for my Dr. Cameron."

"So where are we going for dinner?"

"Well..we can go to the place where I made a reservation or…we can stay in."

"Hmm..well I love restaurants in New York so I vote we go out. Perhaps tomorrow we can just..stay in bed all day."

House let out a playful growl as he nuzzled her neck. "That's my girl. Go get ready. The reservation is for seven."

Cameron noticed that House seemed a little quieter than usual and it was starting to worry her. As they waited for the bill, she dropped the bomb.

"My apartment seemed so..small and empty when I went there to get some stuff."

"Well you haven't been there in almost a month."

"It just..I dunno..didn't feel like home anymore. Ya know?"

House nodded, almost relieved at where the conversation was going. "It's funny you say that.."

"What? Why?"

"Well," he began, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

House squirmed a little and Cameron was amused. House nervous? It was a rare, but devastatingly cute thing.

He reached into his pocket and placed a silver key in front of her. "I thought..or rather I was hoping…you might want this."

She stared at the key. Was he asking what she hoped he was asking?

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Well if you think it's the key to my apartment then you'd be right. I've..gotten so used to you being there. I can't imagine you being anywhere else. I don't want you being anywhere else. We've come a long way these past couple of months and.."

Cameron placed her hand over his and looked at him. Her eyes were misty and she was smiling at him.

"You want me to move in with you?"

He nodded. "Sure. Sounds good."

She giggled, remembering how he said those exact same words, the exact same way when he asked her to go to Monster Trucks.

"Are you sure? You've lived alone for so long…"

House placed his other hand on top of her hand and squeezed. "I'm positive. We haven't tried to kill eachother in the time you've been with me. That has to account for something."

She nodded and picked up the key, examining it.

"Do you know what you're getting into?" he said quietly as he signed the bill and put the receipt in his wallet.

"I think so. It won't be boring, that's for sure."

They went home, and he insisted she use her key to open the door. It was her home now too, after all. As soon as the door closed behind them, he tossed his keys onto the table and pulled her into his arms. "I'll probably..do something stupid," he whispered between kisses.

"Probably," she laughed as she pulled his coat off.

"And push you away."

"You'll have to push pretty hard," she laughed as she pulled him down the hall towards the bedroom.

"When I'm in pain I can be absolutely miserable."

She pushed him so he sat on the edge of the bed and kicked his shoes off. He reached for her and pulled her onto the bed with him, rolling her onto her back. "That's what sex is for. Endorphins ease pain."

"But when I'm in pain that's the last thing I want."

"Whatever you want, I'll give it to you. That's the best I can do."

He smiled down at her as he unbuttoned her blouse, exposing her red lace bra. "You…are amazing. What did I do to deserve you?"

She let out a soft sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You showed your softer side. You let me in and I got to see the real Greg House. I feel special knowing that. That I'm the only one who gets to see this side of you. It's like our little secret that nobody else can share. Not Wilson, or Cuddy. Just us. I knew you were in there somewhere. I'm not with you because you need to be fixed. You were never broken. Damaged, maybe, but then so am I. We're the perfect match."

House was overwhelmed by her admission. "Just remember what I said. You start with me, you end up with me."

"I'll never forget it. And I can't imagine ending up with anyone else. I love you, Greg. I've loved you from the beginning and I'll never stop. Despite what you do."

He smiled down at her and stroked her cheek. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

She grinned back up at him and he noticed a gleam in her eye and an impish smile. "I hope you plan on doing a lot more than that tonight, Dr. House."

He laughed out loud and nuzzled her neck with a playful growl. "Bet on it."

* * *

_**A/N: And that's all she wrote, ladies and gentleman. Thank you SO MUCH for reading and reviewing. And thanks again to Hughville and Lisa C. who put the idea in my head to start this fic, and to Iyimgrace for batting ideas around :) Once I have some spare time when I'm not doing school stuff, I'll work on some smutty Hameron one-shots. I'm also considering a Huddy crackfic of sorts to get out my frustrations about the whole Jennifer Morrison thing. Argh! That makes me mad! **_

_**I love you guys!**_


End file.
